I'm Yours, You're Mine
by aUgOuX
Summary: Sometimes, all the things Zoe wanted and needed suddenly fell into place without noticing. Something Takuya didn't want her to know. Something that Takuya wouldn't have kept from Zoe...Is this the way it ends?
1. First Day of School

A mother drove her daughter on her first day of school in Shibuya National High School with the windows rolled down. The sky a perfect, cloudless blue. Her daughter was wearing her favorite t-shirt—sleeveless, white eyelet lace; her carry-on item was a parka.

She loved Shibuya. She loved the sun and blistering heat. She loved the vigorous, sprawling city.

"Zoe," her mom said to her, "Have fun at school."

Her mom looks like her, except with the short hair and laugh lines. She felt a spasm of panic as she stared at her wide, childlike eyes.

"Bye Mom," Zoe waved. "Tell Dad Good luck at work."

"I will."

"I'll tell you everything later," she insisted.

They hugged tightly for a minute and then Mrs. Orimoto got on the van, and she was gone.

"Can I help you?" Zoe turned around and fixed her eye on a red-haired teenager, wearing a purple t-shirt. She and her best friend squeezed each other in a long second.

"I've missed you so much, Ashley!" Zoe sighed.

"So am I."

"How was your summer?" Zoe asked.

Ashley and Zoe walked along together while sharing their summer stories.

"Kind of boring but fine. Thanks for asking. Tell me everything what happened in your summer. Found any love partner?" Zoe stared at Ashley with a weird look.

"You know that I'm not interested with boys." Zoe laughed.

"Oh C'mon, its senior year! All you do all day night long is study. Someone has to teach you how to have fun." Ashley scolded Zoe.

"I'm not like you, boy crazy! I don't even know how you do it." Zoe joked.

"Yeah, very funny."

A few walks later, the girls made their classroom. The classroom was small. There were two girls, one a porcelain-colored blonde, the other also pale, with light brown hair.

A tall, balding, man whose desk had a nameplate identifying him as Mr. Mason. Mr. Mason gawked at Zoe—not an encouraging response—and of course Zoe flushed tomato red. But at least Zoe sent her to an empty desk at the back. It wasn't harder for her old classmates to stare at her in the back, but somehow they managed. She kept her eyes down on the reading list the teacher had given her. She'd already read everything.

When the bell rang, a nasal buzzing sound.

A bandana boy and hair blue talked to Zoe. "Hey Ash! Zoe!"

"Koji," Everyone within a three-seat radius turned to look at them.

"What is our next class?" he asked.

Zoe checked in her bag. "Um, Government, in building six."

"Wow…this school's really big."

"So, we made it! Senior Year!" Koji spread his hands.

Zoe studied Koji's face apprehensively, she sighed. It looked like clouds and a sense of humor didn't mix.

The three walked back around the cafeteria building by gym. Koji walked Ashley right to the door, though it was clearly marked.

Ashley smiled vaguely and went inside.

The rest of the morning passed in about the same fashion. Their Trigonometry teacher, Mr. Varner, who the whole senior class would have hated anyway just because of the subject he taught, which made them all stand in front of the class and introduce themselves. They all stammered and blushed.

Ashley sat next to Zoe in both Trig and Spanish, and she walked with her to the cafeteria for lunch. They smiled and nodded as they prattled about teachers and classes.

They sat at the end of a full table with several of their old friends. They all seemed impressed. The boy, Koji waved at Ashley from across the room.

Three boys joined Zoe and Ashley. Of the three boys, one was big named JP with orange hair. Another was Koji's twin brother named Koichi. The last and not the least was Takuya, tanned skin with brown hair.

"Who are _they?_" Zoe joked to her other best friend, Jane, a tomboyish girl with a brown hair and tanned skin.

As Jane looked up to see who Zoe meant—though already knowing, probably, from her tone—suddenly they all look at Zoe and laughed. Takuya looked at Jane for just a fraction of a second, and then his chocolate eyes flickered to Zoe's.

Takuya looked away quickly, more quickly that Zoe could, though in the flash of embarrassment Zoe dropped her eyes at once. In that brief flash of a glance, his face held nothing of interest—it was as if she called his name, and he'd looked up in involuntary response, already having decided not to answer.

Jane giggled in embarrassment, looking at the table like Zoe did.

"Is it me? Or is Zoe actually not the Fun Sucker type?" JP questioned.

"Since when did you make fun of anybody?" Takuya said as he sat beside Zoe.

"Five seconds ago, I kind of took Ash's suggestion. But since I've made you guys laugh, I'm done with it." Zoe finished her soda.

Zoe glanced sideways at Koji, who was looking at his tray now, picking a gable pieces with long pale fingers. His mouth was moving very quickly, his perfect lips were barely opening. The others watched Zoe.

"Aaacheezy!!!" Ashley sneezed on purpose.

Zoe turned away quickly. She bit her lip to hide her smile. Then she glanced at Koji again, but she thought his cheek appeared lifted, as if her were smiling, too.

Zoe sat at the table with Ashley and her friends longer that she would have if they'd been sitting alone. Zoe was anxious not to be late for class on her first day. Zoe thought she was alone but she was wrong.

"Zoe?" A familiar voice called out her name.

"Koji? Uhm, what are you still doing here?" Zoe sounded nervous.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Well, I'm really not in the mood to go to class early." Zoe answered. "You?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay, we could talk about it while we're walking to class together. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Well, this girl—"

"You're still in love with Ashley, aren't you?" Zoe snapped.

There was a dead silence.

"She's really pretty isn't she?" Koji looked at her. "I mean her hair, her eyes and her smile." Zoe smiled.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, sure."

"Can you get me and Ashley together?"

Zoe gulped. "I do my best for you and you can do the rest for her. Deal?" Koji and Zoe shook hands.

When they entered the classroom, Koji want to sit at a black-topped lab table exactly like the ones Zoe was used filled but one. Next to the center aisle, Zoe recognized Takuya Kanbara by his hair, sitting next to that single open seat.

The teacher suddenly went rigid in his seat. He stared at Zoe again, meeting her eyes with the strangest expression on his face—it was a hostile, furious. She looked away quickly, shocked, going red again. She stumbled over a book in the walkway and had to catch myself on the edge of a table. The girls in front laughed.

Mr. Banner signed Zoe's slip and handed me a book with no nonsense about introductions. Zoe could tell they were getting along. Of course, he had no choice but to send Zoe to the one open seat in the middle of the room. Zoe kept her eyes to Takuya as she went to sit by _him_, bewildered by the wide smile he'd given Zoe.

"Looks like you're stuck here with me." Takuya insulted.

"Very funny. You're not stupid enough to know that are you?" Zoe fought back.

Zoe looked up as she set her book o the table and took her seat; she saw his posture change from the corner of her eye. Takuya was leaning away from her, sitting on the extreme edge of his chair and averting his face like he smelled something bad. Inconspicuously, Zoe sniffed her hair. It smelled like strawberries, the scent of her favorite shampoo. It seemed an innocent enough odor. Zoe stared at Koji for a long minute.

"I don't know why many girls are having a crush on Koji." Takuya broke Zoe's train of thought.

"Can't you see? Koji's gorgeous." Zoe whispered.

"Oh c'mon Zoe, get over him. You've been crushing on him since we're in grade five." Takuya murmured.

Zoe has a big crush on Koji since she's in the elementary. And Takuya is the only person who knew that.

"Until now you haven't told him you like him?!" Takuya sighed.

"Oh just shut up." Zoe almost screamed.

Mr. Banner stared at her on his seat. "Ms. Orimoto! Will you keep it down from there?"

"Yes, Mr. Banner." Zoe smiled broadly.

"I'm shutting up." Takuya chuckled quietly while Zoe ignored him.

Unfortunately the lecture was on cellular anatomy, something Zoe had already studied. She took notes carefully anyway, always looking at Koji.

She couldn't stop herself from peeking occasionally to Koji. During the whole class, Takuya never relaxed his stiff position on the edge of his chair, sitting as far as possible.

"Can you do me one little thing?" Takuya asked.

"Name it." Zoe kept her ears open.

"Now until the end of the class, will you please stop looking at Koji?" Takuya requested. "Because it's really driving me crazy."

"Let me think…no can't do." Zoe snapped.

"Ugh…you're crazy about him I'm telling you."

At that moment, the bell rang loudly; making Takuya and Zoe jump, and Takuya and Zoe was out of their seat.

"Next stop, gym." Koichi raised his hands.

They all seemed thrilled.

Takuya, Koji, JP, Koichi, Zoe, Ashley and Jane walked to class together; they were all chatting—while Zoe's all very quiet.

"You know, if I were you I would stab Koji with a pencil." Takuya whispered at Zoe's ears then laughed.

Zoe punched Takuya's arm hard but it was nothing to him.

"Next time, use a bat." Takuya joked.

"Oh, Mommy, look at Takuya. He's so in pain!" Zoe now punched Takuya in the face which made Takuya fall down and the others stop walking to their next class.

Takuya stood up quickly still with a wide smile.

"If you ever insult me, I'll make sure I'm gonna kick your face left and right until you get to the hospital!" Zoe shouted. Takuya was frozen. The boys stayed with him while the girls decided to get there already.

"You deserve that Takuya." Koichi hi-5 with his twin brother.

"That what you get for insulting Zoe." JP joked.

"I think I'm in love." Takuya spoke softly.

"You're joking, right?" Koji widened his eyes.

"Of course I'm joking! Me? Having a crush with Zoe? Never. Not in my entire life." And so the boys continued to their next class.

The Gym Teacher, Coach Clapp, gave her students their uniforms.

Zoe watched four volleyball games running simultaneously. Remembering how many injuries she had sustained—and inflicted—playing volleyball, she felt faintly nauseated.

The final bell rang at last. Zoe walked slowly to the office to return her paperwork.

When the gang met each other again outside the building they talked about their first day of school and said goodbyes already. Zoe, Ashley and Jane walked home together.

While they're walking home, they're talking about the boys. "I wonder if Koji's a great kisser." Ashley marveled. Jane and Zoe were shocked.

"Ashley just said what?!" Jane repeated.

"Ashley? Koji? Well, that's something new." Zoe and Jane laughed while Ashley didn't.

They stopped laughing. "That's not a joke, is it?" Jane questioned.

"May I ask Zoe this time? Admit it Zoe, you like Koji." Ashley almost screamed.

Zoe stayed silent.

"Aha! I knew it! Looking at him all the time." Jane snapped.

"He's been my crush ever since we're in grade five, okay?" Zoe slipped her tongue.

"Don't worry guys, your secret's safe with me." Jane said.

After a few minutes Zoe finally made home. Nobody was home yet so Zoe went back to her room. Lied down on her bed and thought about her first day. And started palnning to help Koji to get together with Ashley.


	2. Open Mind

**I'm sorry to introduce my new story, I was so exhausted I wanted to go to sleep so badly. So here it goes...I'm Yours, You're Mine is about drama-comedy and romance. Question: Which do one you prefer? Love or Freinhship?**

The next day was better…and worse.

It was easier because Zoe knew what it expect of her day. Koji sat by Zoe in English, and walked her to their next class, with Chess Club JP glaring at him all the while. Zoe sat with the big group at lunch included Takuya, Koji and Ashley and several other people.

It was worse because she was tired. It was worse because Mr. Vanner called Zoe on the Trig when her hand wasn't raised and she had the wrong answer. It was a miserable because Zoe had to play volleyball, and the one time she didn't cringe out of the way of the ball, she hit her teammate in the head with it. And it was worse because she is forced to get Koji and Ashley together.

Zoe called Koji on the way outside of the gym class, "Hey Koji."

"Got any good news?" Koji was eager to hear it.

"She said that you're cute and kind."

"What else?"

"And you're definitely…her type." Zoe whispered at Koji.

Koji was frozen still.

"You know if I were you Koji…I would ask her out." Zoe folded her arms.

"That's the only thing I wanted to know. Knowing her she likes me makes me so happy already. And I don't wanna hurt your feelings."

"I thought you like—say what?!" Zoe was confused on Koji.

"Ashley told me, that you had a crush on me."

"I mean—you're not mad?"

"Why would I be? I do like you but as a sister." Koji confessed.

"I know. But I wasn't hoping for you to like me…but what about you and Ashley?"

"I've got it under control. Thanks anyway, Zoe. You're a very good friend." Koji left Zoe puzzled with a smile.

All night Zoe wanted to demand Koji what his problem was. Why he didn't want to get together with Ashley.

When Zoe walked into the cafeteria with Jane—Takuya intercepted them and steered us to his table. Zoe seemed elected by the attention, and her friends quickly joined him. But as Zoe tried to listen to the gang's chatter, she was terribly uncomfortable, still thinking about Koji.

Zoe walked to Biology with more confidence when, by the end of the lunch. Takuya, who was taking on the qualities of a golden retriever, walked faithfully by her side to class. Zoe held her breath at the door, and exhaled and went to her seat. Takuya followed, talking about an upcoming trip to the beach. Takuya lingered at her desk till the bell rang. Then he smiled at Zoe wishfully. It looked like Zoe was going to have to do something about Takuya, and it wouldn't be easy.

When the school day was finally done, and the blush was fading out of Zoe's cheeks from the volleyball incident, she changed quickly back into her jeans and navy blue sweater. She hurried from the girls' locker room, pleased to find that she had successfully evaded her retriever friend for the moment. She walked swiftly out of the school.

"Hey Zoe, wait up!" Takuya called over.

"Ugh, what do you want?"

"I was wondering if you wanna hang-out…you know chill?"

Zoe stared at Koji, making a move on Ashley.

"I get it…never mind. I'll see you tomorrow." As Takuya walked away from Zoe.

"I haven't said anything yet, okay?" Zoe shouted at Takuya.

Takuya turned around and fixed his eyes on Zoe, smiling mysteriously.

While they're walking together to the mall, they were chatting about Zoe's love life.

"What is it that Koji caught your attention?" Takuya started.

Zoe didn't answer.

"Look, I'm not gonna let Koji affect me. Just because they like each other doesn't mean I'm gonna be mocking all day night long." Zoe explained.

"That's what I like about you. Tough on the outside but sweet on the inside."

"You want some ice-cream?" Takuya ordered two chocolate ice creams while Zoe bought one french-fries, she preferred she and Takuya shared.

Takuya and Zoe sat on the grass at the plaza, where they decided to eat their snacks. "Hey, I've got something new. Try this out." Zoe took one piece of french-fry then tipped it with her ice-cream and swallowed it.

"Okay, that was freakishly weird." Takuya commented.

"What? It's tasty." Zoe disagreed to Takuya.

"Oh yeah? Try my recipe. Bread with a peanut butter." Takuya pointed.

"That's it?" Zoe was raised her right eyebrow.

"Wait! I'm not yet finish—then pour it deep into your orange juice. Delicious isn't it?" Takuya snapped his finger.

"That's even more disgusting that what I just showed you." Zoe remarked.

"Are you sure?" Takuya finished the last piece of French-fry.

"We'll see about that." Zoe began laughing.

"What? What's wrong? What's so funny?" Zoe didn't answer his question so Takuya joined along. Then, Zoe stopped laughing and so is Takuya.

"It's six o'clock." Zoe announced.

"Our parents gonna be pissed at us, aren't they?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

The couple gulped their ice-cream and ran back home as fast as they can.

When Zoe got home, nobody's home. She jumped for joy because she won't be scolded by her parents. So she cooked dinner. She wrapped tomatoes in foil and stuck them in the oven bake, covered a steak in marinade and balanced it on top of carton of eggs in the fridge. After she had her dinner, she took her book bag upstairs. Before starting her homework, she changed into a pair of dry sweats, pulled her damp hair up into a pony-tail, and left her a message on her cell phone.

"I'm so lucky that my parents were doing something so they didn't notice me late going home," Takuya texted…

_I had a lot of fun with you today. Text me as soon as you read this. Tell me if your parent freaked out. I wonder if when we can hang out again. I've finished my homework. I wish someone or somebody can slow things down. Shinya says hi. See you again tomorrow. Good night. Sweet dreams._

Zoe smiled. Zoe checked the clock. She still had one minute to reply to Takuya.

_Lucky me also, my parents weren't home. I'm texting you now. Me, too, I had tons of fun. Anytime, anywhere…if we have time. I'm just getting started on my homework. Everything is great. See you soon! Good night. Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite. Say hello to Shinya for me, okay?_

Zoe had decided to read _Wuthering Heights_—the novel she were currently studying in English—yet again for the fun of it, and that's what she was doing when her parents came home. She'd lost track of time, and she hurried downstairs to take the potatoes out and put steak in to broil.

"Zoe?" her father called out when he heard her on the stairs.

"Who else?" Zoe answered. "Hey Mom and Dad, welcome home."

"Thanks." Mr. Orimoto replied.

"What's for dinner?" Mrs. Orimoto asked warily. Her mother was an imaginative cook, and her experiments weren't always edible. Zoe was surprised that they seemed remember that far back.

"Steak and potatoes," Zoe answered, and her parents looked relieved.

They all seem to feel awkward standing in the kitchen doing nothing; Mr. Orimoto lumbered into the living room to watch TV while Mrs. Orimoto went to her room. The Orimoto family was comfortable that way. Zoe made salad while the steaks cooked, and set the table.

Zoe called her parents in when dinner was ready, and they sniffed appreciatively as they walked into the room.

"Smells good, Zoe." Her mother said.

"Thanks."

They ate in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't uncomfortable. Neither of them was bothered by the quiet. In some ways, they were well suited for living together.

"So, how was your second day of school?" Mrs. Orimoto asked as he was taking seconds.

"Well, I've met Takuya and the rest again. And I sit with them at lunch." With one outstanding exception.

"Takuya Kanbara. Nice kid—nice family. His dad owns the sporting goods store just outside of town. He makes a good living off all the backpackers who come through here."

"Takuya and I hang out at the plaza while ago." Zoe said hesitantly.

"You like Takuya, don't you?" Her mother joked.

"Me? Takuya? Never." She replied strongly.

"We're just saying that it's okay to have an inspiration. You can always talk everything to us." Her mother explained.

"I'm not interested at anybody in school. I don't wanna fall in love because I don't wanna get hurt."

"But you're already in love with Koji." Mr. Orimoto reminded.

"Crazy in love with Koji." Mrs. Orimoto corrected.

"Mom! Dad!" Zoe moaned. "I'm sixteen year old now. I'm not a child anymore. I gave up Koji for Ashley because she's my best friend."

"You're willing yourself to get hurt for your best friend." Ms. Orimoto guessed.

"We're very proud of you, Zoe. You're really are a true friend." Mr. Orimoto added.

"Thanks. Besides, I'm tough. A bus hitting me won't stop me standing still." Her parents laughed at her joke.

As they finished eating. Mrs. Orimoto cleared the table while Zoe started on the dishes. Mr. Orimoto went back to the TV, and after Zoe finished washing the dishes by hand—no dishwasher—she went upstairs unwillingly to work on her math homework. She could feel a tradition in making.

That night before it was finally quiet, her cell phone rang. She answered it quickly and realized it was her best friend Ashley.

Zoe: Hello?

Ashley: I'm sorry to bother but guess what?

Zoe: What?

Ashley: Koji and I asked me out while ago.

Zoe got butterflies in her stomach.

Zoe: That's great. Uhm, congratulations!

Ashley: Shhh…this is only between you and me. I only told you about this because you're my best friend.

Zoe: You can count on me.

Ashley: I hope you're not mad.

Zoe: No, I'm totally over him. He's all yours. Thanks for sharing me your little secret.

Ashley: FYI. This is not just a secret. This is big, very big.

Zoe: Well, I wish you very happy moments together.

Ashley: Thank you, Zoe. For being always there for me. I don't know what to do without you.

Zoe: Aww…Ashley, what are friend for?

Ashley: I'm sorry to bother you. Good night!

Zoe: See you tomorrow.

Zoe lied down on her bed and can't stop her heart beating so fast. It was mixed emotion: anger, jealousy, sadness, happiness. All she thinks about now is Koji and Ashley being so happy together. But Zoe stick to the bright because tehre's always a brand new day.

Zoe fell asleep quickly, exhausted.

**Don't forget to read/review...tnx! bye!**


	3. Ice and Cold

**This is a very long chapter, you're going to have an aye bug here...trust me!**

When Zoe woke up she can't get up. All she can think about is her head ache. She tried to fight the pain in her head but she can't. Then another pain stroke her, it's was like a torture her with illusions of pain. She rolled and rolled on her bed realized that she was screaming.

Her mother came inside to calm her daughter down but when she touched her she burning.

"MAKE THE PAIN GONE!!!" Zoe cried. Zoe kept kicking thought it would make the pain gone.

"Steve!" Her mother called out to his father. "Will you please hand me out the medicines, Zoe's having a very high-fever."

After Zoe took her medicines the illusion of pain was finally gone but her head ache never went away.

"I already called your teacher but no need because you have no classes until Friday. The Shibuya National High School needs to attend a seminar on London." Mr. Orimoto said. "Amanda, I'm going for work already." Steve kissed his wife on the cheek. "Ooops, virus." Steve insulted.

"Dad?" Zoe moaned.

"Just kidding." Steve gave his daughter a family kiss on her forehead then he vanished like a thin air.

"How are you feeling?" Amanda brought a bowl of cold water.

"I feel a little dizzy but before I took my medicine I can't get up, I can't think except the thousand knives firing me every simple piece of my body." Zoe answered.

"I guess I won't be going to my work today." As her mother poured a hankie into the iced-water then rubbed it into Zoe.

"Don't worry about me Mom, I'll be fine." Zoe lied.

"You'd always been a bad liar, you know Zoe." Her mother smiled.

Then the door bell rang.

"Just a second, Zoe."

Amanda hurriedly went downstairs and greeted Takuya Kanbara.

"Good morning, Mrs. Orimoto!" Takuya waved.

"Same to you. I've heard that you had no classes until Friday, that's cool." Amanda let Takuya in.

"Where's Zoe?" Takuya wondered to Amanda.

"She's sick."

"Aren't you going to work?"

"No."Amanda was making noodles for Zoe.

Takuya had an idea, "Maybe I can take care of Zoe for you."

"No, thanks."

"I promised Mrs. Orimoto, I won't let anything happen to her."

"Are you sure?"

"A promise is a promise. And I always make my promises."

After Mrs. Orimoto got to her work outside of town. Takuya went upstairs who brought noodles on a tray.

"Guess who?" Takuya grinned widely.

"Aww…you shouldn't. Where's Mom?"

"At work." Takuya fed Zoe.

After her breakfast, Takuya pour the hankie and put it on Zoe's forehead.

"So, Koji and Ashley are going already. How do you feel about that?" Takuya asked anxiously.

"Frustrated. But I'm not gonna be affected. I'll move on that's what I'm gonna do." Zoe raised her voice.

"That's what I'm talking about Zoe, never lose hope."

Then Zoe cried.

"Zoe? Are you crying?"

"You know, ever since we're in grade five you're very kind to me until now." Zoe stopped and smiled.

"That's what I do, Zoe. I promised you that I will be your side whenever you need my help. And seems like you need my help all the time."

"I have a question." Takuya invented.

"Name it."

"What is love for you?"

"Well, love is like an elevator, why do you have to fit yourself in if there is no space for you? Just take the stairs, you never knew because you ignore them all the time." Zoe explain.

"Wow, when did you ever learn to give up?"

"How about you? What is love to you?"

"Well, in my opinion, Even if there is no more space on the elevator I'm sure that they will come back for me, and the time will come that I will get to ride on the elevator." Takuya clarified.

After Zoe is in good health. The rest of the Saturday was eventful. Zoe got to hang-out with Takuya again. Ashley updated Zoe that she and Koji had already broken up. At the plaza, Takuya and Zoe taught each other how to play volley ball. Zoe learned how to pass and to step quickly to hit the ball. She was so happy she had forgotten all of her problems.

A trip to a beach in two weeks that Takuya was putting together. Zoe was invited, and she agreed to go.

On Sunday, Zoe cleaned the house, got ahead on her homework, the Orimoto family drove to the library, but it was so poorly stocked that she didn't bother to get a card.

Takuya greeted Zoe on Monday morning. She waved and smiled. It was very cold. In English, Takuya took his accustomed seat by her side. They had a pop quiz on _Wuthering Heights. _It was straightforward, very easy to Zoe.

All in all, Zoe was feeling a lot more comfortable than she had thought she would feel by this point. More comfortable that she had ever expected to feel on moving on.

Zoe and Ashley walked out of class together.

"Wow," Ashley said. "I can't believe you fall for that easily."

"So what?" There went her good day.

She looked surprise. "Don't you like it?"

"No. That means it too happy to move on." Obviously.

"I guess you're really over him." Ashley said incredulously.

"Besides he's never been interested on me." Zoe paused. "Never." She repeated.

Ashley laughed. The girls kept walking.

Throughout the morning, everyone chattered excitedly about the trip to Mark City. Zoe kept her mouth, shut.

She walked alertly to the cafeteria with Ashley after Spanish. Zoe kept a binder in her hands, ready to use it as a shield for food fight. Ashley thought Zoe was hilarious.

Takuya caught up to the girls as they walked in the doors, laughing about the expressions of their teachers. Takuya and Ashley were talking animatedly about the field trip as they got in line to buy food. Ashley pulled on Zoe's arm.

"I'll just get a soda today." Zoe was caught up to the end of the line.

"Aren't you hungry?" Ashley asked.

"Actually, I feel a little sick," Zoe said, her eyes were on the floor.

"Takuya's staring at you." Ashley giggled in Zoe's ear.

"I can feel it. And I hope he's angry." Zoe responded.

"Why would you want that?"

"I have no idea." Zoe confided. She still felt queasy. She put her head down on her arm.

"He's still staring at you."

"Stop looking at him." Zoe hissed.

Ashley snickered, but she looked away. Zoe raised her head enough to make sure she did, contemplating violence of she resisted.

For the rest of the lunch hour Zoe very carefully kept her eyes at her own table. She decided to honor the bargain she'd made with herself. Since the illness is gone, she would go to Biology.

Zoe walked to class without Takuya.

Once inside the classroom, she saw with relief that her table was empty. Mr. Banner was walking around the room, distributing one microscope and box of slides to each table. Class didn't start for a few minutes, and the room buzzed with conversation. She kept her eyes away from the door, doodling idly in the cover of her notebook.

She heard very clearly when the chair next to her moved, but her eyes stayed carefully focused on the pattern she was drawing.

"What did I miss?" Said a voice.

Zoe looked up, "Nothing actually. Where have you been?"

"Don't ask."

Thankfully, Mr. Banner started the class at the moment. She tried to concentrate as he explained the lab they would be doing today. The slides in the box were out of order. Working as lab partners, they had separated the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represented and label them accordingly. They weren't supposed to use their books. In twenty minutes, he would be coming around to see who had it right.

"Get started," Takuya commanded. "Ladies first, partner?" he asked. "Or I could start, if you wish." Takuya's smile faded.

"No," Zoe said, flushing. "I'll go ahead."

Zoe was showing off, just a little. She'd already done this lab, and she knew what she was looking for. It should be easy. She snapped the first slide into place under the microscope and adjusted it quickly to the 40X objective. She studied the slide briefly.

Her assessment was confident. "Prophase."

"Do you mind if I look?" Takuya asked as he began to remove the slide. His hand caught Zoe's, to stop her, as he asked. When he touched Zoe, it stung Zoe's heart as if an electric current had passed through them.

"Prophase," he agreed, writing it neatly in the first space on their worksheet. He swiftly switched first slide for the second, and then glanced cursorily.

"Anaphase," Takuya murmured, writing it down as he spoke.

Zoe kept her voice indifferent. "May I?"

Takuya smirked and pushed the microscope to her.

She looked through the eyepiece eagerly, only to be disappointed. He was right.

"Slide three?" She held out of her hand without looking at him.

Takuya handed it to her; it seemed he was being careful.

Zoe took the most fleeting look she could manage.

"Interphase." She passed him the microscope before he could ask for it. He took a swift peek, and then wrote it down, elegant script intimidated Zoe.

They were finish before anyone else was close. Zoe could see Koji and Ashley comparing two slides again and again, and another group had their book open under the table.

This left Zoe with nothing to do but try not to look at Takuya…unsuccessfully. She glanced up, and he was staring at her, that same inexplicable look in his eyes.

"Since when did you get smart?" Zoe blurred out unthinkingly.

Takuya sighed, "Well, my mother forced me to go to summer school. And this is one of my lessons at summer school."

"Oh," Zoe mumbled.

Takuya shrugged, and looked away.

Mr. Banner came to their table then, to see why they weren't working. He looked over their shoulders to glance at the completed lab, and then stared more intently to check answers.

"So, Zoe, didn't you think Takuya should get a chance with the microscope?" Mr. Banner asked.

"Actually, she identified three of the five."

Mr. Banner looked at Takuya now; his expression was skeptical.

"Have you done this lab before?" he asked.

Takuya smiled sheepishly. "Not with onion root."

"Whitefish blastula?"

"Yeah."

Mr. Banner nodded. "Were you in an advance placement in summer school?"

"Yes."

"Well," he said after a moment, "I guess its good you two lab partners." He mumbled something else as he walked away.

"He scares me." Takuya shared to Zoe.

"I'm scared of him, too."

Mr. Banner called the class to order then, and Zoe turned with relief to listen. She tried to appear attentive as Mr. Banner illustrated, with transparencies on the overhead projector, what she had seen without difficulty through the microscope. But her thoughts were unmanageable.

When the bell rang, Takuya skipped quickly to her side and picked up her books for her. She imagined him wagging his tail.

"That was awesome," he groaned. "It was like taking a candy from a baby. I'm lucky to go to that summer school."

"I didn't have any trouble with it," Zoe said, stung by his assumption. She regretted the snub instantly.

Zoe couldn't concentrate on Takuya's chatter as they walked to Gym, and P.E. didn't do much to hold her attention, either. Takuya was on her team today. He chivalrously covered Zoe's position as well his own, so her woolgathering was only interrupted when it was her turn to serve; her team was amazed by her improvement on playing volleyball.

Outside of the school Zoe almost forgot to invite Takuya on Ashley's sixteenth birthday.

"Sure, sure." Takuya quickly agreed.

"Look, if you really don't like, it's cool with me."

"This is still my decision, okay?"

"Besides, if you're there. I'll be there."

"Okay, fine. Be there on Saturday. Four o'clock sharp. No more, no less."

"Got'cha!"

"I have a question."

"Am I boring?"

Takuya laughed. "No." he paused. "I've always had fun being with you. And when I'm with you, I always wanted to make every second count."

"That's the most romantic thing you ever said to me so far so great." Zoe grinned mysteriously.

"Thanks. So I guess, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Keep laughing, bro!" Zoe called over.

**tnx a lot to my 100% supporters, whoever you are! don't 4get tor read/review!**


	4. Game Time

**Has Takuya changing Zoe's life forever? **

When Zoe opened her eyes in the morning, she jumped up to do her daily routine in the morning. A pebble was thrown at Zoe's window. When she looked outside, she smirked openly.

Her parents had left for work before Zoe got downstairs.

Walking to school with Takuya, she was distracted to herself from her fear of falling in love and unwanted speculations about Takuya Kanbara. Zoe was having a weird feeling about how Takuya responded to her ever since she decided to move on. Maybe it was just him back home had watched her pass slowly through all the awkward phases of adolescence and still thought of her that way. Perhaps it was because she was novelty at school, where novelties were few and far between. Possibly her crippling boringness was seen as endearing rather than pathetic. Whatever the reason, Takuya's puppy dog behavior. She wasn't sure if she didn't prefer being ignored.

When Takuya and Zoe made their first class, all junior students were making some noise. Having a paper fight. As Zoe put her backpack on her seat she came to Ashley.

"What is the commotion about?" Zoe asked.

"All teachers are out, isn't it obvious?"

"Yeah, but shouldn't we be going home right now?"

"You know what, Zoe?" Ashley stood. "You're nothing but a party pooper!"

"Excuse me?!"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Oh, please! I'm not a joy killer."

"Oh, stop talking like you're fun to be with. Just for once have fun. Relax. Enjoy while the teachers are out!" Ashley scolded Zoe.

"I can be fun." Zoe spoke to herself.

"Okay, prove it. Right here, right now!" Ashley demanded.

Zoe stood on the table and took a deep breath for a game. "Excuse me." Zoe tried for once but no one listens.

"Hey, Takuya, I think this is going to be awesome." Koji mumbled to Takuya.

"What is she doing exactly?" Koichi wondered.

"She's just going to embarrass herself right in front of the class." JP worried.

"I trust here." Takuya folded his arms and grinned oddly.

"Oooh, I like the way you think." Jane agreed.

"Hello?" Zoe called but they all ignored her.

Takuya helped Zoe out. "HEY!!!" He shouted and it was silence for a one long second. "My friend, Zoe, has something to say." He announced.

"I have an idea." Zoe faked a smile.

"Spill it out, Zoe." A boy cried.

"Uhm," Zoe thought harder but she can't think of any fun game.

Takuya jumped on the table and became Zoe's co-host. "She meant to say, a fun activity."

"Right! Like putting up a vote!" Zoe had no idea what she was trying to say.

"Vote? What vote?" Takuya hissed.

"I'm blanked, okay?" Zoe replied.

"A vote! That's a _fun _idea. Well, how do we play it?"

"Uhm, _how do we play it?_"

"I've never seen Takuya acting like a completely idiot." Koji commented.

"Don't tell me Takuya's going to think how to play _The Vote._" Jane whispered.

"It's like were making our own school yearbook. Well, class book we mean." Takuya explained. Zoe looked at him like she's blinded by a white light.

"This game will show us what we look like. We're playing at who can be the best. " Zoe already knows what to say this time.

"Best Eyes, Best BFF, Best Dressed, Best Hair, Best Smile, Class Clowns, Cutest Couples, Biggest Flirts and School Sweetheart." Takuya gave the categories.

"We're also having an awarding book."

"Class Prez, Blabber Mouth, Tightest Bestie, Class Klutz, Most Athletic, Class Loner, Class Hottie, Secret Smartie and Biggest Make-Over."

"Raise your hand, those who are in?"

Almost everybody in class raised their hands.

"This is sounds exciting." Zoe told Takuya. "Thanks, Takuya." As the couple jumped out of the table.

"No problem. That's what friends are for. Besides, you thought of them mostly."

"Even though, it means a lot to me." Zoe smiled sweetly.

The rest of the game was action-packed. The girls giggled on how the boys voted while the boys laughed at each other on how girls voted on them.

Zoe wrote on the black board the votes:

**CLASS BOOK! **

Koichi and Jane

**Best Eyes**

Mike and Jessica

**Best BFF**

Eric and Angela

**Best Dressed**

Koji and Ashley

**Cutest Couple**

Alec and Jane

**Best Smile**

JP and Tarra

**School Sweetheart**

Michael and Jenny

**Class Clowns **

Tyler and Casey

"You think we're stupid, Zoe? You and Takuya are the Biggest Flirts!" Ashley shouted.

"We're not putting that on the board." Takuya disagreed.

"Oh c'mon! It's just a game!" Koji declared.

"Most of it isn't true." Jane lied.

"If you won't, I will!" Koichi took away from Zoe the chalk.

"Fine! Writing our names in that category w

Doesn't make any difference." Zoe laughed.

"Who's talking now?" Takuya insulted.

After voting for the Awarding Book:

**Class Prez! **

JP

**Blabber Mouth **

Jessica

**Tightest Bestie **

Ashley and Zoe

**Class Klutz **

Angela

**Most Athletic **

Takuya

**Class Loner **

Jake

**Class Hottie **

Koji

**Secret Smartie **

Koichi

**Biggest Make-Over **

Jane

After having the big vote, Zoe chattered with Ashley.

"I've never been so proud of you." Ashley giggled.

"I know, that was kind of fun." Zoe chuckled.

"Open a topic." Ashley started.

"Hmmm, friendship and love."

"What about it?"

Before Zoe answer Ashley's question, she checked on the boys whose having a chat.

"Ever since I get over Koji, I always felt like sleeping." Zoe confessed. "But when Takuya's with me, I always feel so happy like I'm completely alive."

"Oh, I get it, he completes you." Ashley joked.

"Do you still want me to continue or what?"

"Sorry. Uhm, continue."

"I remembered what love is…Love is like an elevator, why do you have to fit yourself in if there are stairs, why not take the stairs? You never knew because you always ignore them."

"Koji's the elevator. And Takuya's the stairs. Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Wait, you're telling me that you are in love with—

Zoe covered Ashley's mouth with both of her hands.

"Will you keep it down? Just a little, okay?"

"A little of what?" A familiar, musical voice entered their conversation.

Ashley couldn't think of any excuse.

"Uhm, a little good luck last night because…" Zoe was run out of words.

"…because she found a one-hundred dollars while she's walking home with me yesterday." Ashley finished.

"Anyways, Koichi, how long are standing there?"

"How long have you been having that conversation?" Koichi replied but didn't answer Zoe's question.

"Whatever you heard, it was all a joke." Zoe lied.

"Yeah, nice try."

"Do something." Zoe mouthed at Ashley.

"Zoe maybe we can trust him." Ashley patted Koichi's back.

"Trust him?! We're talking about _you-know-who_'s best friend." Zoe hissed.

"It's useless anyway; he's not stupid enough to believe your lies."

"Thanks." Koichi was touched at Ashley. "I promise it'll be only just you, me and Ashley. Our little secret." Koichi promised.

"If you spread the news…I swear, you're dead!" Zoe scared Koichi.

"Got'cha!" Koichi run off to his friends.

"Ashley, I'm having a bad feeling about this." Zoe's heart beat are skipping.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Relax. Breathe. Nothings gonna happen. If it happens…well, things sometimes gonna happen." Ashley's sentence didn't make Zoe feel any better but even worse.


	5. Voices, Choices and Noises

**They've all got voices. They've all got choices. They're making some noise!**

There was a long one minute dead silence in their conversation.

"Hey, Zoe!" Takuya broke the train of thoughts. "We've got one more thing to do to get this game get over with." Takuya jumped in.

"What's that?" Zoe asked.

"Interview the award winners." Takuya pulled Zoe's hand then went to JP.

"Uhm, how do you feel being the Class Prez?" Zoe said gently, had no idea on what she was saying.

"I never expected I could be the Class Prez. Maybe I'm acting so bossy all the time. Anywhere. Anytime." JP confessed.

"Wow." Takuya spilled.

"Yeah, wow. But you know, we gotta agree." Takuya laughed at Zoe's joke.

They proceed to Blabber Mouth. "Jessica, we would like to ask you one question and one answer." Takuya said.

"Gladly." Jess answered.

"What can you say being the class' Blabber Mouth?"

"That's technically true but I'm not the noisiest person in the world." Jessica told Takuya and Zoe.

"Well, you do have a big mouth." Zoe insulted.

"And I sure hate mouths bigger than mine." Takuya annoyed.

"Okay, fine! People never share secrets with me because I can't keep any secrets." Jessica admitted.

"Oooh…"Takuya and Zoe said in amazement.

And so the host moved on to Angela.

"Hey, I can be clumsy sometimes." Zoe groaned.

"How do you feel being the clumsiest in class?"

"I'm like the damsel in distress. I'm used to tripping in to something." Angela declared.

"Maybe you're clumsy because you're in love." Zoe whispered.

The rest of the interview wasn't eventful.

"Could we have a break here, Takuya?" Zoe moaned as she sat on her seat.

"You had enough?" Takuya sat beside Zoe.

"Nope, I'm not yet tired. I still got the full battery!" Zoe jumped and asks Takuya to join her.

"Hey, does anybody wanted to go to the plaza?" Ashley joined them jumping.

"We'd be honored to." Zoe answered.

And they stopped jumping then called their friends including Koji, JP and Koichi.

"Are you sure you don't want to see _Tomorrow and Forever _instead?" Takuya asked while they're going on the third floor to watch a movie.

"It's a romantic comedy that was ruling the box office." Ashley pointed.

"Rotten Tomatoes gave it a better review." Koichi added.

"I want to see _Crosshairs,_" Zoe insisted. "I'm in the mood for action. Bring on the blood and guts!"

"Okay." Takuya turned away, but not before Zoe saw his maybe-she's-crazy-after-all-expression.

The movie was exactly what it professed o be. In just the opening credits, four people got blown up and one got beheaded. Ashley beside Koichi put her hands over her eyes and turned her face into her date's chest. Koichi patted her shoulder, and winced occasionally, too.

Zoe settled in to endure the two hours, watching the colors and the movement on the screen rather than seeing the shapes of people and cars and houses. But then Takuya started sniggering.

"What?" Zoe whispered.

"Oh, c'mon!" Takuya hissed back. "The blood squirted twenty feet out of that guy. How fake can you get?" Takuya chuckled again, as a flagpole speared another man into a concrete wall.

After that, Zoe really watched the show, laughing with Zoe as the mayhem got more and more ridiculous. How was Zoe ever going to fight the blurring lines in their relationship when she enjoyed being with him so much?

Zoe folded her arms tightly across her chest.

After their hang-out all day at the mall, they all returned to their homes safe and sound.

Zoe decided might as well go to bed early that night. Her parents continued to watch her anxiously, and it was getting on her nerves. She stopped on her way to grab three Tylenol from the bathroom. They did help, and, as the pain eased, she drifted to sleep.

That was the first night she dreamed of Takuya Kanbara.

In her dream it was very bright. Takuya and Zoe slow danced at the middle of the light but a few turns later, Takuya let go of Zoe's hands and kissed her forehead then walked away from her, in brightness turning into blackness. She tried to run but a transparent mirror blocked her way. After that, he was in her dreams nearly every night, but always on the periphery, never within reach.

One day, she made her way to English in a daze. She didn't even realize when she first walked in that class had already started.

"Thank you for joining us, Miss Orimoto," Mr. Mason said in disparaging tone.

She flushed and hurried to her seat.

During recess, "Takuya Kanbara is staring at you again," Ashley said, finally breaking through her abstraction with his name. "I wonder why he stares like his blind."

Zoe's head snapped up. She followed her gaze to see Takuya, smiling crookedly, staring at her. Once he'd caught Zoe's eye, as she stare din disbelief, he winked.

Ashley giggled.

Takuya and Zoe hesitated, torn, but then the first bell sent them hurrying out the door.

As they half-ran to class, Zoe's head was spinning faster than the bottle cap while Takuya's opposite.

They were lucky; Mr. Banner wasn't in the room yet when they arrived. They settled quickly into their seat.

"Having a bad day?" Koichi whispered at her.


	6. Blood Type

Mr. Banner came in the room then, calling the class to order. He was juggling a few small cardboard boxes in his arms. He put them down on Koji's table, telling him to start passing them around the class.

"Okay, guys, I want you all to take one piece from each box," he said as he produced pair of rubber gloves from the pocket of his lab jacket and pulled them on. The sharp sound the gloves snapped into place against his wrists seemed ominous Zoe. "The first should be an indicator card," he went on, grabbing a white card with four squares marked on it and displaying it. "The second a four-pronged applicator—" he held up something that looked like a nearly toothless hair pick "—and the third is a sterile micro-lancet." He held up a small piece of blue plastic and split it open. The barb was invisible from Zoe's distance, but her stomach flipped.

"I'll be coming around with a dropper of water to prepare your cards, so please don't start until I get to you." He began at Koji's table again, carefully putting one drop of water in each of the four squares. "Then I want you to carefully prick your finger with the lancet…" He grabbed Koji's hand and jabbed the spike into the tip of Koji's middle finger. Clammy moisture broke out across Zoe's forehead.

"Put a small drop of blood on each of the prongs." He demonstrated, squeezing Koji's finger till the blood flowed. Zoe swallowed convulsively, her stomach heaving.

"And then apply it to the card," he finished, holding up the dripping red card for them to see. Zoe closed her eyes, trying to hear through the ringing in her ears.

"The Red Cross is having a blood drive in Port Angeles next weekend, so I thought you should all know your blood type." He sounded proud of himself. "Those of you who aren't eighteen yet will need parent's permission—I have slips at my desk."

He continued through the room with his water drops. Zoe put her cheek against the cool black tabletop and tried to hold on to her consciousness. All around her she could hear squeals, complaints, and giggles as her classmates skewered their fingers. She breathed slowly in and out through her mouth.

"Zoe, are you all right?" Mr. Banner asked. His voice was close to her head, and it sounded alarmed.

"I already know my blood type, Mr. Banner," Zoe said in weak voice. She was afraid to raise her head.

"Are you feeling faint?"

"Yes, sir," Zoe muttered, internally kicking herself for not ditching when she had the chance.

"Takuya, take Zoe to the nurse, please?" he called.

"Can you walk?" Mr. Banner asked.

"Yes," Zoe whispered.

Takuya seemed eager as he put his arm around Zoe's waist and pulled her arm over his shoulder. She leaned against him heavily on the way out of the classroom.

Takuya towed Zoe slowly across campus. When they were around the edge of the cafeteria, out of sight of building four in case Mr. Banner was watching, she stopped.

"Just let me sit for a minute, please?" Zoe begged.

Takuya helped her Zoe sit at the edge of the walk.

"And whatever you do, keep your hand on your pocket," Zoe warned. She was still so dizzy. She slumped over on her side, putting her cheek against the freezing, damp cement of the sidewalk, closing her eyes. That seemed to help a little.

"Wow, you're green, Zoe," Takuya said nervously.

A few seconds later, Takuya had enough. "Zoe?" His voice was closer now, and he sounded upset. Zoe wasn't imaging it. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to die. Or, at the very least, not to throw up.

"Zoe." Takuya's voice was right beside her, relieved now. "Can you hear me?"

"No," She groaned. "Go away."

He chuckled.

Suddenly the sidewalk disappeared from beneath Zoe. Her eyes flew open in shock. Takuya had scooped instead of a hundred and ten.

"Put me down!" He was walking before Zoe finished talking. "Hey!"

"You look awful," he told Zoe, grinning.

"Put me back on the sidewalk," she moaned. The rocking movement of Takuya's walk was not helping. He held Zoe away from his body, gingerly, supporting all her weight with just his arms—it didn't seem to bother him.

"Fainting at the sight of blood…that's something you don't see every day." This seemed to entertain him.

Zoe ignored him. She closed her eyes again and fought the nausea with all her strength, clamping her lips together.

"And not even your own blood," he continued, enjoying himself.

Zoe didn't know how Takuya opened the door while carrying her, but it was suddenly warm, so she knew they were inside.

"She fainted in Biology," Takuya explained.

She opened her eyes. She was in the office, and Takuya was striding past the front counter toward the nurse's door. Ms. Cope, the redheaded front of the office receptionist, ran ahead of him to hold it open. The grandmotherly nurse looked up from the novel, astonished, as Takuya swung Zoe into the room and placed her gently in the crackly paper that covered the brown vinyl mattress on the one cot. Then he moved to stand against the wall as far across the narrow room as possible. His eyes were bright, excited.

"She's just a little faint," he reassured the startled nurse. "We were blood typing in Biology."

The nurse nodded sagely. "There's always one."

He muffled a snicker.

"Just lie down for a minute, honey; it'll pass."

"I know," she sighed. The nausea was already fading.

"Does this happen a lot?" she asked.

"Sometimes," Zoe admitted. Takuya coughed to hide another laugh.

"You can go back to class now," she told him.

"I'm supposed to stay with her." He said this with such assured authority that –even though she pursued her lips—the nurse didn't argue it further.

"I'll go get some ice for your forehead, dear," she said to Zoe, and then bustled out of the room.

"You were right," Zoe moaned, letting her eyes close.

"I usually am—but about what in particular this time?"

"Ditching _is _healthy." Zoe practiced breathing evenly.

"You scared me for a minute there," he admitted after a pause. His tone made it sound like he was confessing a humiliating weakness.

"Ha ha." She still had her eyes closed, but she was feeling normal every minute.

"Honestly—I've seen corpses with better color."

They heard the door and Zoe opened her eyes to see the nurse with a cold compress in her hand.

"Here you go, dear." She laid it across Zoe's forehead. You're looking better," she added.

"I think I'm fine," Zoe said, sitting up. Just a little ringing in her ears, no spinning. The mint green walls stayed where they should.

Zoe could see she was about to make her lie back down, but the door opened just then, and Ms. Cope stuck her head in.

"We've got another one," she warned.

Zoe hopped down to free up the cot for the next invalid.

She handed the compress back to the nurse. "Here, I don't need this."

And then Koji staggered through the door, now supporting a sallow-looking Lee Stephens, another boy in their Biology class. Takuya and Zoe drew back against the wall to give them room.

"Oh no," Takuya muttered. "Go out of the office, Zoe."

Zoe looked up at him, bewildered.

"Trust me—go."

Zoe spun and caught the door before it closed, darting out of the infirmary. She could feel Takuya right behind her.

"You actually listened to me." He was stunned.

"I smelled the blood," she said, wrinkling her nose.

"People can't smell blood," he contradicted.

"Well, I can—that's what makes me sick. It smells like rust…and salt."

He was staring at her unfathomable expression.

"What?" She asked.

"It's nothing."

Koji came through the door then, glancing from Takuya to Zoe.

"_You _look better," he accused.

"Just keep your hand in your pocket," she warned him again.

"It's not bleeding anymore," he muttered. "Are you going back to class?"

Are you kidding? I'd just have to turn around and come back."

"Yeah, I guess….So are you this weekend? To the beach?" While he spoke, he flashed another glare toward Takuya, who was standing against the cluttered counter, motionless as sculpture, staring off into space.

She tried to sound as friendly as possible. "Sure, I said I was in."

"We're meeting at Takuya's Dad's store, at ten."

"I'll meet you there."

"I'll see you in Gym, then," he said, moving uncertainly toward the door.

"See you," she replied. He looked at her once more, his round face slightly pouting, and then as he walked slowly through the door, his shoulder slumped.

"Gym!" Zoe said happily.

When she walked straightly to their next class. Something caught her hand, yanking her back.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Zoe was confused, "Gym."

"Do you think I'm going to let you go to class in your condition?" His voice was still indignant.

"What conditioned? I'm perfectly fine." She complained.

Takuya was towing Zoe out of the school, pulling her by her hand. It was all she could do to keep from falling backward.

"Let go!" She insisted. He ignored her. She staggered along sideways across the dry sidewalk until they reach the plaza. (the plaza's right in front of their school). Then he finally freed her.

"You are so _pushy!_" She grumbled.

"While you're so very stubborn," was all he responded.

"I am fine! You just don't get it, get it?!" It began to rain, really hard, and she didn't bring her jacket, so her hair was dripping down her back.

Zoe was mentally calculating her chances of running away from Takuya before he could catch her. But before she admit that they weren't good, everything went fade into black.


	7. Invitations

When Zoe woke up, it was very dark in her room and a dim light was facing her from her window. She sat up and spoke Takuya's name.

Before walking inside their classroom, she spoke first to Takuya.

"What you did yesterday to me was completely unnecessary," she said stiffly.

He didn't answer. Takuya turned his headphones on and put it into Zoe's ears.

Zoe was preparing to give him the silent treatment—her face in full pout mode—but then she recognized the music playing, and her curiosity got the better of her intentions.

"When I'm With You?" she asked, surprised.

"You know Faber Drive?" He sounded surprised, too.

"They're awesome," she admitted. "My cousins play a lot of music."

"It's one of my favorites, too." They started walking in to the class.

Zoe listened to the music, relaxing at the light. It was impossible not to respond to the familiar, soothing music.

"Tell me about your Mom." He demanded her suddenly.

"She's prettier than me," she said. He raised his eyebrows. "I have too much Steve in me. She's more outgoing than I am, and braver. She's responsible and slightly eccentric, and she's very unpredictable cook. She's my best friend." She stopped. Talking about her Mom was making her depressed.

"How old is Ashley next Saturday?" His voice sounded frustrated for some reason she couldn't imagine. Takuya stopped and Zoe realized they were at their class room already.

"She's sixteen," she responded, a little confused.

His tone was reproachful; it made her laugh.

"What?" he asked, curious again.

"My mom always says I was born thirty-five years old and that I get more middle-aged every year." She laughed, and then sighed.

They placed their bags on their seat and Takuya threw a note to Zoe:

**I'm sure going to have fun at the beach…good weather for sun bathing.**

Zoe glanced at Takuya.

As Zoe sat in the classroom, trying to concentrate on the third act of _Macbeth, _she was really listening to the noise of the class.

She wasn't looking forward to Friday and it more than lived up to her non-expectations. Of course there were fainting comments. Ashley especially seemed to get a kick out of that story. Luckily Koichi had kept his mouth shut, and no one seemed to know about Takuya's involvement. Ashley did have a lot of questions about lunch, though.

"So what did Takuya Kanbara want yesterday?" Ashley asked in Trig.

"I don't know," Zoe answered truthfully. "He never really got to the point."

"You looked kind of mad," she fished. 

"Did I?" Zoe kept her expression blank.

"I've never seen him act like that."

"Weird," Zoe agreed. Ashley seemed annoyed; she flipped her curls impatiently—Zoe guesses she'd been hoping to hear something that would make a good story for her to pass on.

At Zoe's usual table, everyone was full of their plans the next day. Takuya was animated again, putting a great deal of trust in the local weatherman who promised sun tomorrow.

Zoe intercepted a few unfriendly glances from Jane during lunch, which she didn't understand until they were all walking out of the room together. She was right behind her, just a foot from her slick, sliver blond hair, and Jane was evidently unaware of that.

"…don't know why _Zoe_"—she sneered Zoe's name—"doesn't just taking Takuya away from me," Zoe heard her muttering on Koji. Zoe had never noticed what an, unpleasant, nasal voice she had, and she was surprised by the malice in it. Zoe really didn't know her well at all, certainly not well enough for her to dislike her—or so she'd thought.

"She's my friend; and she's not taking Takuya away from you. If you're really her friend, you'd understand." Koji whispered back loyally, but also bit territorially. Zoe paused to let Ash and Koichi pass her. She didn't want to hear any more.

That night a dinner, Mr. Orimoto seemed enthusiastic about her trip to the beach in the morning. She think her parents felt guilty for leaving her home alone on the weekends, but they'd spent too many years building his habits to break them now. Of course they knew the names of all the kids going, and their parents, and their great-grandparents, too, probably. They seemed to approve.

Zoe meant to sleep in, but unusual brightness woke her. She opened her eyes to see a clear yellow light streaming through her window. Zoe hurried to the window to check and sure enough, there was the sun.

The Kanbara's Olympic Outfitters store was just north of town. Zoe had seen the store; she'd stopped there twice a week. In the parking lot she recognized Takuya's Saburban and JP's Sentra. She could see the group standing around the Saburban. Koji was there, along with Koichi. Ashley and Angela was there, flanked by Jane. Jane shook out her cornsilk hair and eyed Zoe scornfully.

So it was going to be one of _those _days.

At least Takuya was happy to see Zoe.

"You came!" he called, delighted. "And I said it would be sunny today, didn't I?"

I told you I was coming," Zoe reminded him.

Takuya looked satisfied.

"Will you ride in my car?"

"Sure."

He smiled blissfully. It was so easy to make Takuya happy.

"You can have shotgun," he promised. It wasn't as simple to make Jane happy at the same time. She could see Jane glowering at them now.

Zoe managed to wedge Jane in between Takuya and her in the front seat of the Saburban. Takuya could have been more graceful about it, but at least Jane seemed appeased.

It was only fifteen miles to the beach from Shibuya, with gorgeous, dense green forests edging the road most of the way and the wide River snaking beneath it twice. Zoe was glad she had the window seat. They'd roll the windows down.—the Suburban was a bit claustrophobic with five people in it—Zoe tried to absorb as much sunlight as possible.

Zoe had been beaches around Shibuya many times during her Shibuyas summers with her parents, so the mile-long crescent of First Beach was familiar to her. It was still breathtaking. The water was dark gray, even in the sunlight, white-capped and heaving to gray, rocky shore. Islands rose out of the steel harbor waters with sheer cliff sides, reaching to uneven summits, and crowned with austere, soaring firs. The beach had only a thin border of actual sand at the water's edge, after which it grew into millions of large, smooth stones that looked uniformly gray from a distance, but close up were every shade a stone could be: terra-cotta, sea green, lavender, blue gray, dull gold. The tide line was strewn with huge driftwood trees, bleached bone white in the salt waves, some piled together against the edge of the forest fringe, some lying solitary, just out of reach of the waves.

There was a brisk wind coming off the waves, cool and briny. Pelicans floated on the swells while seagulls and a lone eagle wheeled above them. There was a fire circled already in place, filled with black ashes. Koji and Koiji gathered broke branches of driftwood from drier piles against the forest edge, and soon had a teepee-shaped construction built atop the old cinders.

"Have you ever seen a driftwood fire?" Takuya asked Zoe. She was sitting on one of the bone-colored benches; the other girls clustered, gossiping excitedly, on either side of her. Takuya kneeled by the fire, lighting one of the smaller sticks with a cigarette lighter.

"No," she said as he placed the blazing twig carefully against the teepee.

"You'll like this then—watch the colors." He lit other small branch ad laid it alongside the first. The flames started to lick quickly up to the dry wood.

"It's blue," she said in surprise.

"The salt does it. Pretty isn't it?" he lit one more piece, placed where the fire hadn't yet caught, and then came to sit by her. Thankfully, Jane was the other side. She turned to him and claimed his attention. Zoe watched the strange blue and green flames crackle toward the sky.

After a half hour of chatter, some of the boys wanted to hike to the nearby tidal pools. It was a dilemma. On the one hand, Zoe loved the tidal pools. They had fascinated her since she was a child; they were one of the only things she ever looked forward to when she had to come at the beach. On the other hand, she'd also fallen in to them a lot.

Jane was the one who made Zoe's decision for her. Jane didn't want to hike, and she was definitely wearing the wrong shoes for it. Most of them besides Ashley until Koji and Koichi had committed to remaining with them before Zoe got up quietly to join the pro-hiking group. Takuya gave her a huge smile when he saw she was coming.

The hike wasn't too long, though Zoe hated to lose the sky woods. The green light of the forest was strangely at odds with the adolescent laughter, too murky and ominous to be in harmony with the light banter around her. She had to watch each step she took very carefully, avoiding roots below branches above, and she soon fell behind. Eventually she broke though emerald confines of the forest and found the rocky shore again. It was low tide, and a tidal river flowed past them on its way to the sea. Along its pebbled banks, shallow pools that never completely drained were teeming with life.

Zoe was very cautious not to lean too far over the little ocean ponds. The others were fearless, leaping over the rocks, perching precariously on the edges. She found a very stable-looking rock on the fringe of one of the largest pools and sat there cautiously, spellbound by the natural aquarium below her. The bouquets of brilliant anemones undulated ceaselessly in the invisible current, twisted shells scurried about the edges, obscuring the crabs within them, starfish stuck motionless to the rocks and each other, while one small black eel with white racing stripes wove through the bright green weeds, waiting for the sea to return. She was completely absorbed; except for one small part of her mind that wondered what Takuya was thinking now, and trying to imagine what he would be saying to Zoe.

Finally the boys were hungry, and Zoe got u stiffly to follow them back. She tried to keep up better this time through the woods, so naturally she fell a few times. She got some shallow scrapes on her palms, and the knees of her jeans were strained green, but it could have been worse.

The food was already being passed around, and the boys hurried to claim a share while Koji made fun of everybody as they each entered the driftwood circle. Zoe and Angela were the last one to arrive, and as Koji said their names, Zoe noticed Takuya sitting on the stones near the fire glance up at her in interest. She sat down next to Angela, and Takuya brought those sandwiches and an array of sodas to choose from.

It was relaxing to sit with Angela; she was a restful kind of person to be around—she didn't feel the need to fill every silence with chatter. She left Zoe free to think undisturbed while they ate. And she was thinking about how disjointedly time seemed to flow in Shibuya, passing in a blur at times, with single images standing put more clearly than others. And then, at the other times, every second was significant, etched in her mind. She knew exactly what caused the difference, and it disturbed her.

During lunch the clouds started to advance, slinking across the blue sky, darting on front of the sun momentarily, casting long shadows across the beach, and blackening the waves. As they finished eating, people started to drift away in twos and threes. Some walked down to the edge of the waves, trying to skip rocks across the choppy surface. Others were gathering a second expedition to the tide pools. Mike—with Jane shadowing him—headed up to the one shop in the village. Some of the local kids went with them; others went along on the hike. By the time they all had scattered, Zoe was sitting alone on her driftwood log, with Ashley, Koji and Koichi occupying them by the CD player someone had thought to bring.

A few minutes after Angela left with the hikers, Takuya sauntered over to take her place by Zoe's side. She looked at his beautiful skin, silky and russet-colored; his eyes were chocolate, set deep above high planes of his cheek bones. He still had just a hint of childish roundness left around his chin. Altogether, a very pretty face. However, Zoe's positive opinion of his looks that she realized just now was damaged bu the first words out of his mouth.


	8. A Walk on The Beach

**It's been a past for a while, the couple got a flashback. (ui, xobrang kexo!)**

"Whatcha doing?"

"Thinking." She sighed.

"Remember when our parents had throws us together a lot during summer, to keep us busy while they hang out together. You and Shinya were too shy to make much progress as friends. Of course, I'd kicked tantrums to end fishing trips but the time I was eleven." Takuya reminded her.

"Hey, that was the first time I went inside and out of your house. And we're not that close at school that before that." Zoe complained. "So…how was Shinya?"

"Oh, his little half version of me." Takuya joked.

"Oh c'mon, Takuya! Shinya's cuter than you!" Zoe laughed.

Takuya couldn't help but laughing back. "I gotta say, you've changed a little." Takuya opened a new subject.

"What do you mean 'changed'? I'm still me." She flashed a brilliant smile.

"Well, just a little. You're not the same old boring Zoe I know. The Zoe I know when we were in the first Grade is back." Takuya blazed a wide grin.

Zoe looked at him appreciatively in a way she was learning to recognize.

"Well, I realized the Zoe you know when they were in First Grade was too naughty to be true." Zoe said jokingly. She had a pleasant, husky voice.

"That day, I saw you walking into the room. I was trying to talk to you. But you're right, maybe you're too naughty to notice me." They laughed. "But when you began acting so serious all the time, anywhere, anytime, it's like you've noticed me already."

"I forced myself to be a proper girl when I was in Grade Five."

"May I ask why did you do that?"

"It's because of—

"Never mind." Takuya insisted. "Remember while we're playing hide and seek in our History Garden?"

Takuya and Zoe had a flashback:

_The Grade Five Pupils were getting bored and Ashley decided to play hide and seek. _

"_Who wants to play hide and seek?" Ashley announced. Many said 'I dos' including Takuya, Koji, JP, Koichi and Zoe._

_The last one who joined was the seeker, Koichi. But before they start, they set down rules._

"_Alright, the History Garden is the only place we're going to hide. No more, no less!" Takuya declared._

_Finally, Koichi began the game. Koichi stayed at his home base, behind the tree, he closed his eyes and began to count from one to fifty quickly._

_All of the players who are not 'it' run off and quietly hide from Koichi who is counting. _

_Zoe was running out of hiding place. She scanned the History garden and found a place to hide. She hid at the improvised tide pools. The pool was empty but it was seven feet deep. She hurriedly jumped in but someone caught her other foot that caused her falling into the empty seven feet pool._

_Everyone heard the crunch of her fall into the pool. Koichi stopped counting; all of the Zoe's friends came to her. They jumped in, including Takuya, Koji, JP, Koichi and Ashley. Some were just watching her, others were laughing at her, making fun of her._

"_Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Takuya threatened them._

"_It's okay guys. I'm fine, just dizzy." They helped Zoe stand up but when she got up she didn't told her friends that she couldn't breathe. _

_Zoe was too stunned to feel the pain. JP helped Zoe get out of the pool. Then, Zoe fell onto her knees with her head bowed down. _

"_Are you okay?" Koji asked._

"_What kind of a question is that?" JP questioned him. "Flying forward into that deep pool?"_

_Finally, Zoe can breathe in and out peacefully but her dizziness stayed. _

"_Don't you dare say the word fine, Zoe." Koichi said._

"_But I am. Just a little dizzy." As she stood up she felt the pain in her right arm. And Takuya guided her to the table for her to seat._

"_I think I broke my right arm." Zoe massaged her bad arm._

"_Here, let me handle this." Ashley took Zoe's bad arm and massaged it thoroughly._

"_Hey, that's kind of feels good." Then Ashley pulled her arm so hard it there was a loud snapped before Zoe felt it. She did feel it, and she couldn't hold back her scream of agony. _

"_Ugh, that's gotta hurt." Koji commented._

"_Where did you learn how to do that?" JP asked in interest._

"_From my brothers?" She answered. "When I was seven years old I wrestle with them." She admitted._

"_Ouch! That hurts!" Zoe said but the pain is already gone. _

"_Well, look on the bright side…at least there was no water in that pool." Koichi cheered Zoe up._

"_You think?" Zoe looked at Koichi with a serious face._

"_How's your arm this time?" Koji kneeled down in front of Zoe._

"_Much better. But, it still hurts." Zoe answered. "It's okay, guys. You can play without me."_

"_Are you sure you're okay with this?" JP made sure._

"_Don't worry, I'll stay with her." Takuya sat beside Zoe._

_And then they were two sitting on the table._

"_Does it still hurt?" Takuya asked._

"_Yes."_

_Takuya come a little closer to Zoe like they're one-inch apart. Zoe was in a very long train of thought. Her heartbeat is beating as faster than ever before. Her heart is with Koji. She'd never felt that way before until now. With the blink of Takuya's eyes, Zoe forgotten everything what she wanted._

"_How did you do that?" Was all Zoe can say._

"_Do what?" Takuya whispered._

_Then Zoe had enough of the love game, she pushed Takuya away from her._

"_Do that ever again—I swear you're dead!" She threatened._

"_You should've looked in your face! You didn't fall for that, did you?" Takuya was laughing._

"_Will you shut up?!" As she carried Takuya's bag with her good arm and threw it to him as strong as she can. _

After the flashback the couple both smiled.

"Remind me to never let her massage me again." Zoe said made an idiot face.

"So uhm, do you want to walk down the beach with me?" Zoe asked, Takuya jumped up willingly enough.

As they walked north across the multihued stones toward the driftwood seawall, the clouds finally opened wider ranks across the sky, causing the sea to lighter and the temperature to increase. Zoe shoved her hands deep into the pockets of her jeans.

"So you're still not over Koji?" Takuya asked.

"I got over him already. I think two weeks from now." She confessed, flattered.

" Really?" His face was full of false surprise. 'I would have thought you're not a little over him."

"He's not the only guy in this world." She explained. "Why am I telling you this? Why are you asking me this? This is personal."

"Okay, fine, I'll change the subject." Takuya said teasingly. "It's been a past for a while, isn't it?"

"Are you missing something?"

"Yes. Remember when we were on the sixth grade?" Takuya reminded her.

"Yes." Zoe smiled alluringly.

"We used to play 'touch ball' after our class."

"You, me, Koji, Koichi, JP, Ashley and Jane." She named. "You were one of the best catchers. Koji was the fastest player. Jane's good at voiding the ball. JP's got a good eye on hitting the opponent. Koichi got the smarts on how to take the opponent's down. While I was the weakest player." She remembered.

"Yeah, I always get hit of the ball because of you. You used me always as your guard." He smiled back.

"I did not!" She disagreed. "You're the one who always use me as your guard." Then Zoe began to laugh hardly.

"Why? What's so funny?"

"I remember the time when you used me as your shield then you weren't looking where the ball was then I duck while you were hit by the ball." Zoe almost died laughing.

"I was so worried, I thought I had a black eye. Can you believe it? The ball just attacked me on the face."

"You guys love me being the home run."

"When it's your turn to play, you're such not a bad avoider. You avoid really good, only you always get hurt avoiding."

"My avoiding was accidents. I tripped, slipped, stumbled."

"You almost ate dirt."

"Those were the good times."

"But when that time was over because of school we were mocking when we walked together to the plaza."

"We were stressed so much we can't feel our eyes. We've got no time to play touch ball anymore that time."

"You know what? I never felt guilty being with you." He confessed.

"Why?"

"Because I already like you. You're someone I could easily be talk and fun to be with." He explained.

"Wow. That was the most romantic thing you ever said to me."

"I love you, Zoe. I love you whatever you are."

"Thanks. But will you still accept me being a tomboyish girl?"

"You mean, like we were in the first grade?"

"Yeah, something, like that."

"Fine by me."

"You asked for it!"

And then the sound of the beach rocks clattering against each other warned them that someone was approaching. They're heads snapped up at the same to see Koji and Ashley about fifty yards away, walking toward them.

"There you are," Koji called in relief, Ashley waving her arm over her head.

"Do they still have feelings to each other?" Takuya asked.

Zoe grinned mysteriously, watching Koji and Ashley running toward them. Takuya followed where Zoe's eyes were facing.

"Oooh, I like the way you're thinking." Takuya commented.

Koji had reached them now, with Ashley still a few paces back.

"Where have you two been?" Ashley asked, though the answer was right in front of her.

"Hanging out." Zoe volunteered.

Zoe smiled at Takuya warmly, he grinned back.

"Well," Ashley paused, carefully reassessing the situation as they watched Takuya and Zoe camaraderie. "We're packing up—it's getting late."

They all looked at the sky. The sun was already falling down.

"Okay." Zoe jumped up. "We're coming."


	9. Party

Zoe woke with a start—her eyelids popping open wide—and gasped. There was a blinding sun in her room.

She took a deep breath, and then jumped again when her alarm went off. The little calendar in the corner of the clock's display informed her that today was July thirteenth.

Today was Ashley's birthday. She was officially sixteen years old.

She's been dying this day for months.

All though the perfect first month of school—the school month she had ever had, the happiest month _anyone anywhere _had ever had, and the month in the history of Shibuya National High School—this bleak date had lurked.

And now that it had hit, it was better than she'd loved it would be. She could feel it—the party's gonna be awesome. She loved parties, but this was different, better, quantifiable. It was her best friend's sweet sixteen.

She skipped breakfast, in a hurry to get out of the house as quickly as possible.

She spotted Koji walking motionlessly to their school. Zoe ran after him and he waited there for _her, _just the same as every other day.

His brother Koichi was standing by his side, waiting for her, too.

The sight of Koji waiting there—his azure eyes brilliant with excitement, and a small silver-wrapped square in her hands—made her happy and curious.

Zoe walked slowly toward where they waited. Koji run forward to meet her, his face glowing under his bandana.

"I guess you're going to Ashley's birthday!"

"Shh!" he hissed, glancing around the lot to make sure no one had heard him.

Koichi rolled his eyes. "Of course he wouldn't miss, Ashley's birthday. He'd do anything for her. He's crazy in love with her. He said eagerly as they made their way to their class.

"Well, actually, I'm not going," Koji protested in a mumble.

Koichi finally seemed to process his mood. "Wanna bet?"

"Okay, fine, you win to the victory!" Koji admitted that his crazy in love with her.

"By the way, what gift are you going to give her?"

"It's a secret! So there's thrill." She answered mysteriously. "How about you? What you get for her?

"It's a secret, too." he copied Zoe.

Takuya reached them then. Zoe looked into his chocolate eyes, and her heart gave a not-quite-so-gentle squeeze of its own. Hearing the stutter in her heart beats, he was smiling.

"I think we'll leave you two alone." Koji and Koichi left the cute couple alone.

"So, I've got a problem. Don't freak out."

"Spill it out." Zoe opened her ears wide enough.

"I'm not sure I may come to Ashley's party."

"Why not?"

"My group in History and I got a report to do after class."

"Shoot! I totally almost forgot. Well, at least we're the second to the last reporter." Zoe dropped her smile. "But can you do it for me not for Ashley?"

"I'll try my best."

"Don't worry, the party starts at four o'clock. What time will you and your group finish your report?"

"Four o'clock."

"Will you catch up?"

"I promise you I'll be there."

Zoe smiled widely.

Takuya ran his hand through his brown hair. "I won't let you down."

Zoe laughed, "Speaking of the report, being the leader in the group is pretty hard. You have to be very responsible and know how to discipline your members. But on the bright side, my members are discipline." She grinned—the wide smile exposed all her perfect, glistening teeth—then pecked Takuya on the cheek and danced off toward their first class before Takuya could respond.

"Zoe." He sighed then grinned mysteriously.

As the day progressed, the gang—Takuya, Koji, JP, Koichi, Zoe and Ashley—sat on their usual table. The gang had already sung a happy birthday song to Ashley.

The afternoon passed quickly. School ended, Zoe walked alone down to their house. Takuya hurried to the house of his group's leader.

"Mom? Dad?" Zoe called over as she got inside the house.

"Yeah?" Her parents came to Zoe.

Steve came to Zoe with an opened pizza box in his hands.

"Hey, Zoe." He grinned at Zoe. "Hungry?"

"Sure. Thanks, Dad." Zoe always loved pizzas. She'd forgotten now what she was going to ask her parents.

"You were saying?" Her Mom reminded her.

Zoe gulped the one last bite of her pizza. "Do you mind if I go to Ashley's for the evening? It's her sweet sixteen and I don't wanna miss it. Please?" She asked.

Her parents looked at each other hopefully.

"That's fine—your Mom and I are just gonna eat dinner outside…" Steve explained, and Zoe's hope disappeared. He threw Zoe's camera to her.

He ought to know better than that—she'd always been coordinationally challenged. She snagged it just on time. "Nice catch." He commented. "If you're doing something fun at Ashley's tonight, you should take some pictures."

"Thanks for reminding me." Zoe also loves taking pictures anywhere, anytime, whatever it is.

"Hey, say happy birthday to Ashley for us." Steve's mouth pulled down at one corner.

"I'll tell her."

"Have fun tonight." It was clearly dismissal. Her parents were already stepping outside of their house for dinner at the restaurant.

Zoe smiled, triumphant.

Bright light shined from every Ashley's window on the first two floors. A long line of Japanese lanterns hung from the porch eaves, reflecting a soft radiance on the huge cedars that surrounded the house. Big bowls of flowers—pink roses—lined the wide stairs up to the front doors.

"I told you I'll be here." Zoe turned around and fixed her eyes in Takuya.

They were all waiting in the huge white living room; when Ashley walked from her room, they all greeted her with a loud chorus of "Happy Birthday, Ashley!" Zoe and Ashley assumed, had covered every flat surface with pink candles and dozens of crystal bowls filled with hundreds of roses. There was a table with a white clot draped over it next to Ashley's grand piano, holding a pink happy birthday cake, more roses, a stack of glass plates, and a small pile of silver-wrapped presents.

Ashley—impossibly youthful and lovely as ever—hugged each other carefully, her soft, caramel-colored hair brushing against her cheek.

JP and Jane stood behind her. Jane didn't smile, but at least she didn't glare. JP's face was stretched into a huge grin.

"Looks like everyone's present." JP said.

"What made you think that Koji will miss Ashley's birthday?" Takuya questioned with mock.

"Thanks a lot, Takuya," Koji said, blushing deeply.

"Aww…he blushed." Jane announced and the gang except Ashley said 'Oooh'.

Everybody laughed, "Happy Birthday, Ashley!" they all paused. Takuya wink conspicuously at Zoe—"And let the party begin."

Zoe held Ashley's hand and they both skipped forward, all Zoe's teeth sparkling bright light. They all smiled, too. The rest leaned, long, against the post at the foot of the stairs.

"Time to open presents," Zoe declared. She out her hand under Ashley's elbow and towed her to the table with the cake and the shiny presents.

Ashley put on her best martyr face. "Is our tomboyish Zoe back?"

"Yep." Zoe answered.

"Then that means there—"

Ashley was supposed to say icing. Each and every party Zoe always plays icing, putting icings on someone's face, whoever it is. "No there isn't. I'd be a good girl, I promise," Zoe interrupted, smug. "Open it." Zoe placed a big, square silver box on Ashley's hands and took a picture of her with it.

The tag on top said that it was from JP, Jane and Koichi. Self-consciously, she tore the paper off and then stared at the box concealed.

It was a day planner.

"Um…thanks."

Jane actually cracked a smile. Koichi laughed. "So you won't be able to forget your plans." he explained.

Zoe was always one step ahead of Ashley.

"Thanks, JP, Jane," She told them, grinning. "Thanks, JP!" She called more loudly.

She heard JP's booming laugh, and Ashley couldn't help laughing, too.

"Open mine and Takuya's next," Zoe said, so excited her voice was a high-pitched trill. She held a small, flat square in her hand.

Ashley turned to give Takuya a basilisk glare.

Ashley inhaled deeply and turned to Zoe. "Give it to me," she sighed.

JP chuckled with delight.

I took the little package, rolling her eyes at Takuya.

After opening presents, they started to cut cakes.

While the birthday girl was serving dinner at her guests. Zoe was grinning puzzlingly at her cake.

"Who could be my first target?" Zoe studied the faces of her friends. Her friends stared at her worriedly.

"Why are you all looking at me like that? Was it something I said?" Zoe responded to their stares.

"If you're finding a target, target the birthday girl. Besides, it's her birthday." Takuya continued eating his cake.

"I've heard that!" Ash shouted over.

Zoe sighed, "I'm tired of thinking. Who knows what could happen?" Zoe stood and walked slowly but surely behind Ash's back. Her friends were thrilled to watch the scene so they turned their seats to Zoe.

"Hey, Ashley!" Zoe prepared to shove the cake to Ashley.

Ashley turned around to greet back to Zoe but the cake with full of icing welcomed her.

"So this is the game you want to play, eh?" Ash rubbed away a few icings on her face and it was sweet and sticky.

Then Zoe laughed. While Zoe was distracted at making fun of Ashley, Ash grabbed a pile of icing with her hand and poked it all over Zoe.

"Who's laughing now?" Ash laughed and Zoe couldn't help but laugh back at her.

The rest were laughing as well.

"Oooh, this is just too good." Takuya mentioned.

"I've got Zoe's camera." Koichi raised the camera.

"Take a picture of them." Koji demanded.

Then Koichi captured Zoe and Ash with their faces full of icing. It was hilarious.

Then, Zoe and Ash planned to threw food at the boys. The girls sneak behind the boys quickly but quietly.

"Where's Zoe and Ash?" JP asked. There was a dead silence.

"Uh-oh!" Takuya expressed. Then 'BANG' cakes were smashed at the boys.

The boys groaned.

"I believe that's mine." As grabbed her camera from Koichi and took a shot of the clowned boys.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Takuya smiled at his friends one-by-one. And the gang stared at each other for a long one second. "FOOD FIGHT!" And the teenagers grabbed any food they can see: deserts, drinks, etc.

And the rest of the night they threw food at each other.


	10. The Beggining

"Your Sweet Sixteen was sweet!" Takuya told Ashley as the gang was walking to their first class.

"And sticky!" Koji added.

"Thanks. I'm glad you guys loved it." Ash felt wonderful.

"You've heard of it, haven't you?" Koichi started.

"About our field trip?" JP guessed.

"When?" Zoe asked.

"Next Friday." Koichi answered.

"Where?" Takuya inquired.

"Mall of Shibuya."

"Cool! That gotta be the biggest mall in Shibuya, right?" Ash giggled.

"Don't be too excited." Takuya demanded.

"I know, but you I just can't help it."

When they went to their seats, Mr. Mason had an announcement.

"On September 26, Friday, we will have a field trip on the Mall of Shibuya! Won't that be fun?!"

Everybody shouted for agreement.

"I know, I know." The students ended their noises. "Bring your own lunch with you or your pocket money. What I need all of you when were at our field trip is discipline and responsible." Mr. Mason explained.

"Will the freshmen, sophomores and seniors be with us? Or only the juniors of Shibuya National High School?" Takuya asked.

"The whole class of Shibuya National High School will go to the field trip." Mr. Mason's answer made his students moaned.

"Don't be selfish." He scolded. "Well, do you want me to cancel our trip?" Mr. Mason warned and everybody turned to shut their mouth. "Good."

"So will be leaving at exact four am in the morning." And everybody started to complain again.

"That is so early!" Ash groaned. "Can't you please make it at exact seven o'clock?"

"Well, it's going to be a long way. If we won't be here early in the morning then will be running in the mall late in the morning. You guys could sleep on the way, couldn't you?" Everybody hated how Mr. Mason always turns out right, anytime and anywhere.

"So, which do you agree more? Being there right before they open the mall which having more time and effort trying all kinds of stuffs there or being there right after they open the mall which we're going to run out of time?"

Everybody seemed to agreed to set a.

"Are we clear now?" Mr. Mason almost shouted.

"You know what I really like about Mr. Mason?" Zoe hissed at Ash.

"Mr. Mason is strict but kind." Ash deduction.

"How'd you guessed?"

"Because I'm thinking the same thing what you're thinking."

The rest of the week wasn't eventful that much except for Zoe who's falling more in love with Takuya. But before the day of their field trip a gripping moment was waiting for Takuya and Zoe.

Before Mr. Mason's go home, he asked a few of his students to clean his room for there will be visitors from the Supervisors from the Division. Nobody yet volunteered until Takuya was the first to raise his hand.

"You can't handle this alone, can you? Would you like anybody else to help you?"

"Yes, I would like Zoe, Koji, Koichi, JP and Ashley to join the crew." Takuya answered.

"Excellent. I want my room clean and tidy later, are we clear?"

"I've got it under control, sir."

"Okay, that is all. You may go home now." Everybody grabbed their bags and made their way out of the room. "And don't forget to be here like I told you." He reminded.

"Where do you think you're going?" Takuya asked Zoe who was following the other students getting out.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going home." She answered tiredly. Then Zoe looked at the rest of the band who was staying inside the room. "Oh, please don't tell me I'm staying here just to clean this old pick-up room?"

"Why? You've got a problem with that?"

"Yes, I've got a problem with that! I'm tired. Can't I please…be excused just for one day?" Zoe begged.

"Let me think—no!" Takuya didn't really think about it. "You and I are gonna get some water outside. Koichi and Ashley will sweep the floor while JP and Koichi will do the mopping." Takuya declared. He took two buckets and gave the other one to Zoe. Takuya didn't wait for Zoe and soon he's out of the room.

"I hate it when he acts so bossy." Zoe whined.

"Don't whine, Zoe." Koji snapped. "Besides, cleaning's fun!" Koji tried to cheer her up.

"Speaking of cleaning, I'm in the mood for doing chores." Ash said loudly.

"Well, I'm not!" Zoe disagreed.

"Zoe, you're not the only one who's tired. So are we. So help Takuya so we can get this over with." JP spoke.

"Yeah, you're right. Besides, I'm a girl who in to anything." Zoe began laughing. "Revenge is just so sweet." As she created her way out of the room.

"Hmmm…seems like I'm gonna love the way Zoe's gonna do." Koichi smiled at his friends.

"Well, let's just hope it's not gonna be painful." Koji remembered when Takuya played a prank on Zoe, she prank back but only ten times better and painful. Leading Takuya almost crying, half dizzy for one day.

Zoe caught up with Takuya on time. He was waiting for the faucet to fill up his bucket some fresh and clean water. Zoe lined up on Takuya's back.

"Hey, Takuya! What's up?" Zoe acted cheerfully.

"Uh…wondering what you did to my friend Zoe." He answered, confused.

"Very funny." Zoe sighed. "There's something you need to know and I should've have told you this a long time ago." She bit her lip as Takuya closed the running faucet and faced Zoe.

"I'm listening."

"I love you." Takuya's heart was skipping so fast, Zoe can hear his heart bits per second. Takuya was frozen.

"Takuya? Takuya?" She called again, and again. "TAKUYA!" She snapped and Takuya was back to life. "What's wrong with you? Have you seen a ghost or something?"

"What's wrong with me?" He repeated. "What's wrong with you?!"

"Was it something I said? Or something I'd never did?"

"Both!" As Takuya picked up his pail and left Zoe in a blink of eye.

Then, Zoe smiled that her plan worked. "Oh, Takuya. You're so gonna be pissed at me." She thought.

Zoe hurriedly fills up her pail with water and skipped her way to Mr. Mason's room.

After a few backs from getting water, Zoe was saying 'I love you' to Takuya while Takuya only didn't want to argue and instead ignore her. He was quiet until they finished cleaning Mr. Mason's classroom but before Takuya was packing up his bag, Zoe now made her finale.

"Are you mad now, Takuya?" Zoe punched playfully Takuya. The rest of the gang was watching the scene, laughing.

Takuya stayed quiet, but the more he stayed quiet, the more noise Zoe make. "If you're mad, Takuya you could tell me anytime, anywhere." She smiled. "And one thing…you have no rights to be mad at me, Takuya," Zoe raised her voice this time. "You know why? You guys wanna know why?" Zoe turned her eyes on her friends.

"Why?" Her friends asked at the same time.

"Because I only said I love you, to you but did I ever ask you to love me for me?" Zoe said proudly.

"That was simple but she's got a point." Koji commented on Zoe's question and answer.

Then Zoe began to sing the song, 'Crazier'. Her friends started laughing out loud because of her singing. But her singing was good, very good at all.

_You lift my feet on the ground_

_Spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling apart_

_Lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier…_

Then something stopped Zoe from singing, Takuya stood up irritably from his seat and Zoe was smiling mysteriously as she can and never feeling nervous when Takuya was trying to speak up for himself.


	11. Sweet and Sticky

"You know what, Zoe?" Takuya started.

"What?" She folded her arms below her chest.

"This is gonna be good." Ashley hissed.

"I bet." Koichi said.

"You are so stubborn!" Takuya continued.

"Is that all?" Zoe sounded like she was teasing.

"Not only that. But you're different."

"I feel different, already. You've got a nerve with that?"

"None, because that's the best thing I like about you." Then Zoe dropped her smile and her heart began pounding faster than before saying to Takuya 'I love you'.

"Liar! Yeah, nice try!" She pointed.

"My family always says I'm a bad liar. But this time, I'm telling the truth to you," Takuya came closer to Zoe like they're one-inch apart. "I have feelings for you, Zoe."

"Oh. My. God." Ashley commented while the mouths are open wide.

"People kept telling me to get over you because I'm never ever gonna have a chance any on you. But I didn't believe them." He smiled widely. "Just like the elevator, I waited and waited until there is a space for me. Can't you feel it?" He questioned Zoe but she didn't answer. "I'm the happiest friend of yours who is always there for you. Seriously, Zoe, are you blind? Or are you really too numb to feel that I'm crazy in love with you?" For a moment, the room was in a dead silence except for the beating of Takuya and Zoe's heart was the only sound.

Before Zoe say anything Mr. Mason cut in and ordered them to go home for a rest for it's gonna be a long day for them tomorrow.

When Takuya got out of the building he was simply quiet, again while Zoe was acting that nothing had happen and the rest were laughing about what Zoe played on.

On the evening, Zoe packed up her things for tomorrow. She put on her bag all of her gadgets: mp3, cell phone and camera. She also includes one extra t-shirt. But before she fell asleep, she thought about what she'd done.

She remembered what Takuya told her lately:

"_Seriously Zoe, Are you blind? Or are you really too numb to feel that I'm crazy in love with you?" _

"I guess I'm both," Zoe answered her flashback. "Only your mouth is hardly shut." She giggled. "What've I done?" Zoe rolled over on her bed. "Don't worry, Zoe," She spoke to herself. "Who knows what could happen? Do what you do just keep on laughing. One thing's true there's always a brand new day." She used Avril Lavigne's lyrics.

Zoe remembered that she had a lot of homework to do that she hadn't finished yet. Once she got up, she locked the door. She finished her homework as fast as she can and dug through her desk until she found her old headphones, and she plugged them into her little mp3 player. She picked up her mp3 that her Dad had given to her for Christmas. It was one of her favorite gifts. She popped in into place and lay down on her bed. She put on the headphones, hit Play, and turned up the volume until in hurt her ears. She closed her eyes, but the still intruded, so she added a pillow over the top half of her face.

She concentrated very carefully on the music, trying to understand the lyrics, to unravel the complicated drum patterns. By the third time she'd listened through the band called Red Hot Chili Peppers, she knew all the words to the choruses, at least. She was surprised to find that she really did like the band after all, once she got past the blaring noise. She wanted to thank Takuya for putting songs of Red Hot Chili Peppers on her mp3.

The shattering beats made it impossible for her to think—which was the whole purpose of the exercise. She listened to the band again and again, until she was singing along with all the songs, until, finally, she fell asleep.

Zoe opened her eyes to a familiar place. Aware in some corner of her consciousness that she was dreaming.

"Zoe? Are you okay?" It was Takuya, when they were 12 years-old (it's like she was having another flashback). Zoe's face was smiling happily. The teenager Zoe watched in the darkness while the young Takuya and Zoe were having a conversation in the light.

"I'm not okay. I feel great!" Zoe jumped.

"You fell from a six-foot empty pool and all your gonna say is 'okay'?"

"Well, what do you want me to say?"

"Well, act like you're hurt or something." He suggested.

Zoe cleared her throat. "Ouch! I think I bumped my head which is a lie!" Zoe joked.

"Very funny."

"Yes, daddy, I'm sorry." Zoe pouted.

"I'm not your father; I'm just a friend of yours."

"Then, why are you so over-protective on me?" She snapped.

"Well, uhm…it's complicated." He couldn't think of anything else.

"Admit it, Takuya. You like me!" She pointed.

"That's preposterous. Yes, I do like you but as a friend."

"You mean you're not in love with me."

"No—"

"Aha!" Zoe caught him. "So you really do like me."

"I mean yes! I'm not in love with you."

"You know what they always say; you cannot hide what you really feel forever." She sighed.

"Grrr! That doesn't mean anything to what we're talking about now." He groaned.

Then her alarm went beeping so loud it made her wrench upright out of her bed.

Her sudden movement caused the headphones to pull the mp3 player off the bedside table, and it clattered to the floor.

Her light was still on, and she was sitting on the bed. She glanced; panic took over her, at the clock on her dresser. It was three-thirty in the morning. She has thirty more minutes to get to school.

She groaned, fell back, and rolled over onto her face. She was too uncomfortable to get anywhere. She was running around and around her room, don't know what to do first and tried to calm herself for a second. First things first, she thought to herself, she grabbed her bathroom bag.

The shower didn't last nearly as long as she hoped it wouldn't. She didn't blow-dry her hair; she was soon out of things to do in the bathroom. Wrapped in a towel, she crossed back to the room. She couldn't tell her parents was still asleep, or if they had already left. She went to look out of her window, and their car was gone.

She dressed quickly her most comfy sweats and then made her bad—something she never did. She couldn't put it off any longer. She went to her mp3 player first, picking it up off the floor and placing it into her backpack that she prepared last night and her feet dragged as she went downstairs.

She ate rapidly, swallowing it without chewing. When she was done, she washed the bowl and spoon.

She went out of the house, and pulled on her sneakers and run out of her life to school.

"Zoe!" She heard someone call, and it sounded like JP. She looked around to realize that she was just on time. Nobody's yet going inside the bus. They were just sitting there, waiting for a signal to get in. Everyone was in t-shirts, some even in shorts. JP was coming toward her in khaki shorts and striped Rugby shirt, waving.

"Hey, JP," Zoe called, waving back, unable to be half hearted on an early morning like this.

Ashley surprisingly came to walk by them, their grins stretching across their faces. They were so delighted to see her; Zoe couldn't help but feel gratified.

"You two were so melodramatic yesterday," JP commented, but Zoe didn't know what he was talking about.

"Who?" She asked.

"Takuya and You." Ashley answered.

"What did I do?"

"Will you please stop acting like you don't know what you just did yesterday?" She hissed.

"There's Takuya and the others." JP pointed at Takuya and left Zoe and Ashley. "I'll catch you, girls, later." He waved goodbye.

"But I am telling you the truth, I don't what happened." Zoe became just a little uncomfortable with their conversation.

Zoe was telling the truth. She had no idea what happened yesterday, she can't remember.

"Focus, Zoe!" Ashley snapped. They stopped walking.

"Why can't you just tell me what I did yesterday?"

"You mostly acted like an idiot in front of Takuya." Her tone was just a bit too proprietary.

"Like…"

Ashley hit her forehead with the heel of her hand. "Oh yeah—how did you do it?"

Ashley slapped Zoe's face really hard she can taste her blood from her mouth. And it worked, Zoe remembered everything. Every single word she let go yesterday, every single thing she threw at Takuya.

"Um, thanks, I needed that."

"Finally." Ashley sighed. "That was the sweetest thing I've heard from Takuya so far so great…was that really a joke to you or you're really serious about that?"

"Fifty, fifty. I was confused." Ashley stared at her like Zoe had spoken big time.

"We were laughing so hard yesterday," She said, deflated.

Then Koji just jumped in to their conversation. "Are you and Takuya going out already?"

"Um, ask him." Zoe eyed Takuya.

"So how's it going to be?" Ashley folded her arms.

Zoe smiled without explanation. "I just know exactly what to do."

"You're gonna ask him on a dinner or something?" Ashley smiled at Zoe hopefully.

"It's a secret."

"Well, it's time to get on the bus; you can't be late for that, either." Koji eyed on Mr. Mason's students who were getting inside the big yellow bus.

And all the students were all in the bus, Zoe and Ashley were sitting together at the left side…back, Takuya and Koichi were sitting at their other side while Koji and JP were at Takuya and Koichi's back.

While Zoe which is one-foot away from Takuya, she was toying with her camera until she had enough taking pictures of her friends near her on the ride. It was a half hour non-stop driving and the sun is still down.

Koji winked at Takuya for a sign to start talking to Zoe.

"Hey, Zoe," Takuya called her. "About yesterday—"

"I'm totally over that day. And I'm should be the one apologizing. So I'm sorry for acting like a jerk yesterday." She interrupted.

"So we're cool now?" Takuya handed his hand, waiting for Zoe's hand to touch his.

"Yeah, we're cool." And they shook hands.

Their gang watched those holding hands.

"Um, you can let go now." Zoe noticed that her heart bit was beating like four-hundred bits per minute. And Takuya let go of her hand.

Ashley purposely cleared her throat. "I just wanted to say that that's how my parents got together." Ashley warned.

"Why are you jealous?" Koichi teased.

"Of course not, right?" Koji beamed confidently.

"Don't worry; Takuya's totally not my type." Ashley answered.

"Ouch! That's gotta hurt, Takuya." Zoe commented.

"Nice." Koji and Zoe had a high-five.

"Don't worry, Zoe. My heart belongs to you already." Takuya said with a serious tone.

Then the whole class said 'Aww'.

Takuya and Zoe's can hear their hearts beat faster than ever. Like they've never felt this way before. It reminded of them the moments they had together.


	12. Mall of The Shibuya

**If you can notice, I've skipped a little.**

"If you're jealous, copy them!" Koji shouted at his classmates who were looking and chatting about Takuya and Zoe. And Ashley laughed on Koji's announcement.

"Are you and Zoe dating already?" Jane kneeled up on her seat to asked Zoe Takuya (Jane's seat is in front of Takuya).

"Asked Zoe." Takuya eyed on Zoe.

Zoe had heard Jane's question so before Jane question Zoe the same as Takuya, she answered just like what Takuya's.

"Hmmm," was all Jane can comment. "Alright, so it's Fifty-fifty? Fifty on Takuya and fifty on Zoe." Jane seems like she's a little over on Takuya. "So this is the way it's going to be, fifty plus fifty equals…"

"One-hundred!" Koichi answered cheerfully. "Hey, guys! Look—"

Before Koichi spread that Takuya and Zoe are already dating, Takuya covered Koichi's mouth with his hands.

"Will you save your breath? Let them know by themselves not from you." Takuya whispered then let go of Koichi.

"So just one question, Takuya," Ashley looked at Takuya seriously. "Is this really a joke to you or you're really into this?"

"I'm really into her." Takuya didn't thought on what he just said but he just followed his heart which is shouting YES!

"He didn't think, Ashley. He spread his words as fast a she can without a long one second. So is that enough proof that Takuya really love Zoe." JP explained.

"Just making sure." Everyone was now in silence. But before Takuya close his eyes, he turned one long last look on Zoe, sleeping perfectly. Then everything faded in darkness.

"Okay, guys. We're almost at the Mall of the Shibuya." Mr. Mason announced. His students woke up quickly for an excitement.

"Zoe. Zoe." As Ashley wake Zoe up to get ready.

Zoe didn't realize that she fell into a deep sleep and the sun had already risen and the city is already populated. She fixed her messy hair, and checked her backpack if her gadgets are inside it.

As the bus is finding its parking lot, Mr. Mason was explaining about the Mall of the Shibuya. "The Mall of the Emirates is a shopping mall in the Al Barsha district of Dubai, United Arab Emirates. It was developed by Majid Al Futtaim Properties under the leadership of its CEO, Peter Walichnowski, who was also the developer of "Bluewater" near London, Europe's most successful shopping mall. The mall was designed by the American architectural firm, F+A Architects. Prior to the opening of the Dubai Mall (the world's largest mall), the Mall of the Emirates was the second largest shopping mall in the Middle East, slightly smaller than City Stars (Cairo) mall.

It contains approximately 2,400,000 square feet (223,000 m2) of shops and the entire mall forms a total of approximately 6.5 million square feet. In a global perspective, the World's second largest shopping mall, the South China Mall in Dongguan, China, contains approximately 7,100,000 square feet (660,000 m2) of shopping space in a complex that totals approximately 9,600,000 square feet (892,000 m2)."

Before Mr. Mason's students begin their fun inside the mall, he reminded his pupils to be back before seven o'clock in the evening in front of the mall sharp.

Takuya, Koji, JP, Zoe, Koichi and Ashley band together inside the mall.

"Wow. This mall looks so big I think we wouldn't be able to know where we will go first." Takuya said in an amazement tone.

"Maybe we should walk forward until we figure out what to do first." Koji told his friends.

And they started moving forward and was astonished on the things they've saw.

"Oh. My. Gosh. I just loved those shoes." Ashley said in surprise as she run toward on a pink strappy heels—she was overjoyed inside a shop called 'BIG A'.

"Ashley, wait up!" Zoe called as she run after her.

"I sure wanted to buy these." Ashley wished.

"Well, it looks like it fits you perfectly." Zoe commented. "The boys are waiting outside and we can't—"

Just when she turned her eyes onto the boys they were gone.

"I'm not the only one who loves shopping." Ashley folded her arms as she eyed on the boys trying out some clothes at their opposite side.

"Well, I'd sure adore this one." As Zoe picked a fitted striped-pink t-shirt with a hood.

"Perfect choice." Ashley observed.

After the gang finished buying on their clothes they continued moving wherever they stopped.

"What's our next stop?" Koichi asked after all of them put their new clothes inside their knapsacks.

The gang stopped in front of an indoor ski resort. They looked in from the outside, looked up and down from the ski slope. The indoor resort features an 85-meter high indoor mountain with 5 slopes of varying steepness and difficulty, including a 400-meter-long run, the world's first indoor black run, and a 90-meter-long quarter pipe for snowboarders. A quad lift and a tow lift carry skiers and snowboarders up the mountain. Adjoining the slopes is a 3,000-square-meter Snow Park play area comprising sled and toboggan runs, an icy body slide, climbing towers, a snowball shooting gallery, an ice cave and a 3D theater. Other attractions include a mirror maze and a snowman-making area. Winter clothing, ski and snowboard equipment are included in the price of admission.

They looked at each other's faces, smiling.

"Are you guys, thinking what I'm thinking?" Takuya questioned.

"And I love the way you're thinking." Koji snapped.

"Then what are we waiting for?" JP said impatiently.

"Let's go!" Zoe pointed.

They went to the cashier to pay the entrance fee. It costs them ninety bucks. The cashier gave the watch as their key to their big locker to Takuya. Before they put their ski suit, they put first their bags inside the big green locker. Zoe took her cell phone and camera with her. She put it inside her ski suit's big pocket. As they entered the ski slope it was cold as an ice.

An extremely efficient insulation system helps the facility maintain a temperature of −1 °C during the day and −6 °C at night when the snow is produced. Nevertheless, the facility consumes 3000 gallons of oil each day, generating huge amounts of greenhouse gases.

"Brrr…it's freezing I can't feel my fingers." Zoe trembled.

"Hey, Takuya! Zoe's freezing, would like to warm Zoe down." Ash called.

Zoe glanced at Ash and an excuse. "No, thank you. I'm okay for now."

Koji laughed. And then a big, squishy ball of dripping snow smacked into the back of his head. Zoe and Ash turned to see where it came from. It was Takuya. The gang decided to play a snowball fight; they bent over and began scraping together a pile of the white mush.

After a few minutes, they had enough. They were laughing so hard they didn't know that there is ice melting in their hair.

The rest of the one hour inside the ski resort was action-packed; they had a lot of slides down to the ski slope and had a ski racing. They had a lot of photo shots with the ice sculptures.

Right they walked outside of the ski resort; they headed right to the _Magic Star _(Mini-Amusement Park).

They paid as they went to the entrance fee and it costs them, eighty bucks each.

"Where shall we go first?" Koichi wondered.

"I marvel where we're going to spend all of our unlimited rides in this place." JP said.

The gang road first at the Space Shuttle Max (Vekoma Boomerang roller coaster). Second, Anchors Away (Pirate ship (ride)). Third, Dodgem (Bumper Cars). Fourth, Wheel of Fate (Ferris wheel).

While they're at the Ferris Wheel, waiting for their turn to get out of it, Zoe (Takuya was always beside Zoe) wanted her friends to choose subjects at the following she's going to give.

"Pick a subject: Friends, family, crush, love, first kiss, life after death, boyfriend or girlfriend, enemy, likes, dislikes." Zoe named. "So here's it's going to be, it's like Truth or Consequences. If the one who will be question is unable to answer the question he or she will kissed the one who questioned him. Simple as possible, very predictable." She explained.

"Let our leader pick our subject." JP eyed on Takuya and the rest followed him.

"Ugh…you guys are so wicked." He expressed. "Oh, well…crush."

"I think this is going to be good!" Ash giggled.

"Okay, who's going to be asked first?" Koji questioned.

"Koji, you go first." Zoe demanded.

"Okay, it's not like I'm going to be asked a very hard, hard question." He said proudly.

"I'll ask first." Takuya cleared his throat. "Koji, do you like Ashley as a friend only or more than a friend?"

Koji was blanked. He couldn't think of anything else to answer. "Can we skip this one?"

"Don't be unfair, Koji. Admit it!" Zoe cracked.

"Look, Koji. There are two options here: either you kissed Takuya on the cheek or tell us the truth." JP said.

"And don't you dare kissed, Takuya." Zoe joked but sounded like a warning.

"Okay, fine! I love Ashley more than a friend! Are you happy now?" Koji confessed and everybody made some noise except Koji and Ashley.

"Okay, Zoe you're next." Koichi pointed.

"Koichi, will you please give me the hardest question of yours." Zoe showed-off.

"Okay, here it goes," Koichi sighed. "Do you really love Takuya?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, guys?" Zoe looked deep into Takuya's eyes and said, "I love him more than my own life." Then they loosed the eye-contact.

They giggled once and again.

"Honestly, Koichi, that was easier than I thought." Zoe commented.

Takuya stared at Koji who was mouthing at him. "Kiss her."

Then Takuya did, but only at Zoe's cheeks.

Zoe can feel her heart bit running faster than her breathing, again. Then she takes a look at Takuya and smiled. "Is that the best you've got?"

"Ugh…show-off." Takuya responded.

Then it's now their turn to get out of the ride. They went next to the Up, up and Away (Balloon Race (ride)). Then, Exodus the Ride (All-terrain vehicle Adventure Trail). After that, Kart Track (Kart racing). SRRX (Haunted House).

During the haunted house, Zoe was holding Takuya's hand so tight its making his hands sweaty. They run, run and run, Zoe and Ash were screaming loud at the top of their lungs, almost too scared to move.

Ninth activity was doing the Xtreme Paintball. They were divided into two groups. Takuya, Koichi and Ashley while Koji, JP and Zoe. While shooting at each other pain, Takuya felt jealousy between Koji and Zoe. Koji was protecting Zoe every time she's almost going to be hit. One time, Koji and Zoe rolled over like a kicked pail right before Zoe missed the bullets of paintball.

Right after the shooting, the gang's clothes were a mess. Paints were everywhere in their face and especially on their clothes. But before they change their clothes, they rode on the Wild River and Log Jam (water rides). Now, they are soaked in wet.

After they changed their clothes, they didn't realize that it was already six-thirty in the evening.

"This is why everybody says, 'Time is Gold'." Takuya moaned.

"Don't whine, let's go get some McDonalds." Koji lead the way to McDonald.

After having some dinner, the girls stand-by in McDonalds while the boys went into the restroom.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" As Zoe sipped her coke.

"Technically yes but—"

"Admit it, Ash you like Koichi, don't you?" She interrupted.

"How'd you guess? Was it obvious?"

"The way you look at him, it's like you're trying to see but you're blinded by him. His like you're white light." She said. "When did you got over Koji?"

"It's like this, Zoe. In a blink of an eye, my feeling for him disappeared in a thin air ever since after my birthday." She explained.

"Why?"

"He had hurt me more than I did—it's complicated, okay?"

"Okay. Calm down, Miss Bossy—you mean you…Koji…" Zoe chattered.

"Koji and I went out but we didn't survive, period."

"How many months did you survive?" Zoe raised an eyebrow.

"Let me see, that was summer. We had two one month and we had a potential break-up on our by the end of May. Weird isn't it?"

"Almost too weird to be understood. Anyways, dated personally or universally?"

"Let's say the opposite of face-to-face."

"But I got to admit, he's crazy in love with you this following months." Zoe observed.

"Speaking of Koji, Takuya was jealous." Ashley told Zoe.

"Jealous with whom?" She was curious.

"With Koji and you."

"When?"

"During Xtreme Paintball."

"What?"

"Zoe! I think you're asking so many questions!" Ashley said rudely.

Then the boys jumped in before Zoe makes another word. Takuya gave Zoe a small sized teddy bear.

"What's with the cute stuff toy?" As Zoe took the teddy bear.

"Just for saying thank you for everything." He smiled widely.

"Aww…that's so sweet. Thanks!" Zoe studied Takuya's gift and Zoe knew the reason why he'd buy her a bear.

"I've got an idea. Why don't we have a double date?" As Takuya sat beside Zoe.

"Why does it have to be a double date? You two are the only ones who are dating here." As Ash walked away from her seat.

"Then the other couple could pretend that they're going out, right?"

"I think that would be fun!" JP said happily. "Takuya and Zoe while Koji and Ashley."

"JP just says what?!" Koji was shocked.

"On second thought, count me in!" Ashley sat beside Zoe.

"C'mon Koji, this is your chance. Don't waste it!" Zoe hissed.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I'll see you, guys, and later okay? I need some water." Koji made an excuse.

"You can get one right here, Koji." JP blew him.

"I'd like water better outside than here." Koji run off like a thin air.

"Well, I guess he's not coming back." Takuya sighed. "Hey, Koichi! Care to join us?"

"Sure, sure." Koichi sat beside Ash.

"You guys are really meant for each other." JP grabbed Zoe's camera from her hands and took a shot of them. "May I borrow your camera, Zoe?"

"Let me think…no!" Zoe didn't think at all.

"Oh c'mon, Zoe!" He whined.

"Do want me to make you laugh until you cry?" She threatened.

"Fine. You win this time!" JP tossed the camera to Zoe. "I guess I should follow Koji before he jumped from the building." And then there were two cute couples.

"Haven't you heard Koichi?" Zoe asked.

"Nope, I haven't." He answered politely.

"Ash has a big crush on you a very long time." Ash gave Zoe a deadly stare. Ash pinched Zoe but it seemed that nothing happened.

Koichi and Ash stayed silent as they can but they had been feeling their love each other.

Then a familiar song in McDonald was being played called 'When I'm With You'.

"I know this song!" Zoe said as she took off of her head from Takuya's shoulder.

"I love this song." Takuya followed.

"This could be your theme song." Ash added.

As the drum begins to beat, the smile of joy arrives on their faces. Then they started singing along:

_When I'm with you I'll make every second _

_Cause I miss you_

_Whenever you're not around_

_When I kiss you_

_I still get butterflies years from now_

_I'll make every second count when I'm with you._

"Takuya! Zoe! Koichi! Ashley!" JP called. "It's time for getting home sweet home!"

The couples groaned and went back to the big yellow bus with Koji and JP.

**Suggestion: Check out the song When I'm With You by Faber Drive. If like the song, I'd sure be glad...**


	13. Confusion

**Hey, readers! Sorry for not updating so fast, my laptop's charger broke down and now it's fixed. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

When Zoe woke up she was confused. Her thoughts we hazy, still twisted up what she's getting at on Takuya; it took her longer than it should have to realize where she was.

The room was too bland to belong anywhere but in a hotel. The bedside lamps, bolted to the tables, were a dead giveaway, as were the long drapes made from the same fabric as the bedspread, and the generic watercolors prints on the wall.

She tried to remember how she got there, but nothing came at first.

She did remember the big yellow bus. And she remembered Ashley sitting beside her at the backseat.

"How long am I asleep?" Zoe had asked, her voice was quiet soft and un-alarming.

"For one any half hour," Ash answered automatically.

Zoe's brain had worked slowly through the fog of sleep deprivation.

"Are we going to have a stop by?" She'd asked Ash.

"I hope because I'm hungry."

Then Zoe thought that the bus was going to stop by the Starbucks.

"We're going to the Starbucks! I'm gonna buy myself some Starbucks!" She sand while she's putting on her shoes.

"What flavor will you order?" Jane asked.

"Chocolate Cream Chip of course, they're always the best!"

Right after she finished wearing on her shoes, she realized that the bus just used the shortcut near the Starbucks. She was embarrassed.

"You mean I put my shoes for nothing?!" She kicked off her shoes. And Indian sat on her seat. "I'm bored." She sighed. "Bored. Bored." She repeated.

"What do you want to do for fun?" Ash moaned.

Zoe smiled and Ash knew that she had a bright idea. "Follow my lead." She demanded. "You put your foot in! You put your left foot in!" They put their feet in front of their seat. "And kick it all around!" They kicked as hard and fast as they can their classmate's seats. "That's why we do the boogey and continue kicking, that's what this is all about!" Zoe paused for a rest.

And it seemed to buy them some fun time.

"Will you two keep it down?" Koji hissed. "Others here are trying to sleep."

"Sorry." Zoe apologized. "Look if you're not going to eat your cookies, I'd be glad to have it." Koji threw her his snack politely. Zoe jostled it at Ash and said, "It's from Koji, he wanted me to give it to you."

Koji kicked Zoe's seat so hard it made Zoe almost choked to death while she was drinking.

"Are you okay?" Takuya reached his hand to tapped Zoe's back.

"I'm fine, don't mind about me." She cleared her throat. And Takuya returned to his seat.

"You know me Zoe when I get mad." Koji reminded her.

Zoe wanted to punch Koji in the face but instead she didn't bother but she decided to act on Koji. So she whispered to her friends to not tell Koji that she was pretending to be mad at him.

"Talk, Zoe! Talk!" Koji threatened but it didn't seem like a shout.

He heard Zoe sobbed so he thought she was crying.

"Was it bad to give your snack to Ash?" Her tone was like crying.

"Yes…I mean no…well—"

"So then why are you so angry at me?"

"Oooh…Koji's gonna be in trouble." JP insulted Koji.

Koji was now trembling with guilt.

"Why? Defensive aren't you, Koji?" Zoe added.

"Is she really crying?" She mouthed at Takuya and Koichi but they ignored him. "Look, I'm sorry." He expressed regret.

"Apology not accepted!" She tossed back a piece of cookie on him.

"I was eating that." Ash complained.

"Eew!" As Koji dropped Ash's cookie bite. "I'll do anything you want, just don't be mad at me." He begged.

"Anything I wanted?" Zoe's tone changed for she was sure Koji's buying her plan, her tone was now so happy, deep down inside she's laughing hardly.

"Anything you wanted." He repeated.

"Before I accept your apology I want to make my night for the last time." Zoe prepared to take a shot of Koji from her camera.

She sat up as fast as she can and pressed the button and Koji was blinded by the flash of her camera.

Zoe and her friends except Koji were laughing at him. "You should've looked on your face, Koji!" Zoe quickly put her camera inside her bag.

"Why you—"

"Remember our condition, Koji." Koji remembered it and stayed as calm as the wind on his seat and let it go. "And don't worry, that deal was never real."

"Good to know." Koji inhaled.

Zoe turned her MP3 speakers' on that definitely made some music around.

"Party in the USA." Ash demanded.

"Ugh, I hate Miley Cyrus!" Zoe hissed.

"Then why are there Miley songs?"

"What is it to you?" Zoe won't admit that she like several Miley's songs but she always admits that Miley is a bad girl. "Okay, fine." She played what Ash demanded.

The girls in the bus sang along with the song except Zoe.

"Why don't ya'll sing Party in the USA instead of my MP3? I can barely hear the music right here!" And her classmates shut their mouths.

"Hothead." Ash whispered on Zoe's back.

"What did you just call me?" Zoe turned onto Ash.

"I said I couldn't imagine that best friend could be your boy friend." She lied.

Zoe ignored her. "Yeah, whatever."

Right after Zoe's MP3 was out of battery she returned it back in her backpack.

"Great. My MP3's down." Zoe groaned.

"Can't you have a day without music?" Ash raised an eyebrow.

"I'm addict. Without music, everything around me is like black and gray."

"Just to you, okay? But not to us." She reminded her.

Then a few minutes later, everyone in the school bus had fallen asleep.

Zoe woke up early on Sunday. After she took her bath, she wanted to use the internet. Her laptop was happily updated, her free service was perfect; just dialing up took very fast.

After using the internet, she decided to go get herself a bowl of cereals. She ate slowly, chewing each bite with care. When she was done, she washed the bowl and spoon, dried them, and put them away.

She wanted to get out of the house even though it's five-thirty in the morning, but there was nowhere she wanted to go that involve three-day walk. She pulled on her shoes anyway, unclear where she was headed. She shrugged into her sleeveless jacket without checking if she had her pocket money with her and stomped out the door.

It was very cold, but it'll be over soon. She ignored the cold and started walking, angling across Steve's yard toward the ever-encroaching forest of Shibuya. It didn't take long till she was deep enough for the house to be invisible, for the only sound to be the squish of the damp earth under her feet and the sudden cries of jays.

There was a thin ribbon of trail that led through the streets there, or she wouldn't risk wandering on her own like that.

"This is hopeless; I could get loss in much less helpful surroundings." She told herself.

The trail wound deeper and deeper into the forest, mostly east as far as she could tell. It snaked around the Sitka spruces and the hemlocks, the yews and the maples. She only vaguely knew the names of the trees around her, and all she knew is due to Steve pointing them out to her from the car window in earlier days. There were many she didn't know, and others she couldn't be sure about because they were so covered in green parasites.

She followed the trail as long as her absentmindedness at herself pusher her forward. As that started to ebb, she slowed. A recently fallen tree—she knew it was recent because it wasn't entirely carpeted in moss—rested against the trunk on one of her sisters, creating sheltered little bench just a few safe feet off the trail. She stepped over the ferns and sat carefully, making sure her jacket was between the damp seats and her clothes wherever they touched, and leaned her hooded head back against the living tree.

"This was the wrong place to have come. I should have known, but where else was there to go?" She murmured to herself.

The forest was deep green. Now that there was no longer the sound of her soggy footsteps, the silence was piercing. The birds we quiet, too, the drops increasing in frequency, so it must be raining above. The ferns stood higher than her head, now that she was seated, and she knew someone could walk by on the path, three feet away, and not see her.

Here in the trees it was much easier to believe the absurdities that embarrassed her indoors. Nothing had changed in this forest for thousands of years, and all the myths and legends of hundred different lands seemed much more likely in this green haze than they had in her clear-cut bedroom.

She forced herself to focus on the two most vital questions she had to answer, but she did so unwillingly.

First, she had to decide if going out with Takuya could be better or worse.

Immediately her mind responded with resounding positive. It was silly and ridiculous on accepting Takuya as her boyfriend .

"But why him?" She asked herself.

There was irrational explanation for how your best friend could be your boyfriend at this moment. She listed the best answer: because friendship always ends up in falling in love.

Could Takuya be the right one?

Well, he was _something._

"So then—maybe. That would have to be my answer for now."

And then the most important question of all. Can Zoe put her full trust on Takuya?

"If I will trust Takuya with all my heart—what if he's only using me? I couldn't believe this."

Only two options seemed practical. The first is to trust Takuya.

She was gripped in sudden confusion of despair as she considered that alternative. Her mind rejected her negative thoughts, quickly skipping on to the next option.

"I could do nothing different." Then a flashback was thrown at Zoe.

"_After all, he'd done nothing to hurt you so far. How bad could it be he you two will go out someday?" Ashley told Zoe._

_Zoe's face was filled with answerless circles._

"_Admit it Zoe, you're just afraid to fall in love again." She teased._

"_I'm a coward, okay? I'm afraid to get hurt." Zoe confessed._

"_Getting hurt is part of love. So get used to it!" Ash snapped._

_A_nd Zoe knew in that she had her answer. She didn't if there was a choice, really. She was already in too deeply in love with Takuya.

"_If _I knew he will hurt me—what would I do?" She said frightening. "Because when I thought of him, of his voice, his hypnotic eyes, the magnetic force of his personality, I wanted nothing more than to be with him right now."

She shivered and rose quickly from her place of concealment, worried that somehow the path would have disappeared.

But it was there, safe and clear, winding its way out of the dripping green maze. She followed it hastily, her hood pulled close around her face, becoming surprised as she nearly ran through the trees, at how far she had come. She started to wonder if she was heading out at all, or following the path farther into the confines of the forest. Before she could get too panicky, though, she began to glimpse some open spaces through the webbed branches. And then she could hear a car passing on the street, and she was free, Steve's lawn stretched out in front of her, the house beckoning her, promising warmth and dry socks.

It was just noon when she got back inside. She went upstairs and got dressed for the day, jeans and a t-shirt, since she was staying indoors. It didn't take too much effort to concentrate on her task of the day, a paper on _Macbeth _that was due to Wednesday. She settled on outlining a rough draft contentedly, more serene that she'd felt since…well, since Thursday afternoon, if she was being honest.

That had always been her way, though. Making decisions was the painful part of her, the part she agonized over. But once the decision was made, she simply followed through—usually with the relief that the choice was made. Sometimes the relief was tainted by despair.

This decision was ridiculously easy to live with. Dangerously easy.

And so the day was quiet, productive—she finished her paper before eight. Her parents came home with a pizza. The chills that flashed up her spine whenever she thought of that trip were no different than the ones she'd felt before she'd taken her walk with Takuya Kanbara.

"Is being different good?" Zoe thought. "I shouldn't be afraid—I just can't admit that I'm a coward, but I couldn't feel the right kind of fear now."

She slept dreamlessly that night, exhausted from beginning her day early, and sleeping so poorly the night before. She woke, skipped to the window, greeting the bright yellow light of sunny day. She opened the window—inhaling the warm and hard wind. Her blood was electric in her veins.

Her parents were finishing their breakfast when she came down stairs, and they picked up on her mood immediately.

"I believe it's going to be a brand new day for you today," Steve commented.

"Yes," Zoe agreed with a grin.

Her parents smiled back, their eyes crinkling around the edges. When Steve smiled, it was easier to see why he and her mother had jumped too quickly into an early marriage. Most of the young romantic he'd been in those days had faded before I'd know him, as the curly blonde hair—the same color, if not the same texture, as hers—had dwindled, slowly revealing more and more of the shiny skin of his forehead .

**Don't forget to read/review!**


	14. Ending to Beginning

Zoe ate breakfast cheerily, watching the dust moats stirring in the sunlight that streamed in the back window. Her parents called out a goodbye, and she heard the car pull away from the house. She hesitated on her way out of the door, hand on her pockets. With a sigh, she folded it over her arm and stepped out into the brightest light she'd seen in months.

She was the first ones to school; she hadn't even checked the clock in her hurry to get outside. She headed toward the seldom-used picnic benches on the south side of the cafeteria. The benches were still a little damp, so he sat. Her homework was done—the product of a slow social life—but there were a few Trig problems she wasn't sure she had right. She took out her book industriously, but halfway through rechecking the problem she was daydreaming, watching the sunlight play on the red-braked trees. She sketched inattentively along the margins of her homework. After a few minutes, she suddenly realizes she'd drawn five pairs of Takuya's name. She scrubbed them out with the eraser.

"Zoe!" She heard someone call, it sounded like Koji. She looked around to realize that the school had been populated while she'd been sitting there, absentminded. Koichi was coming toward her in Levis and s green-striped t-shirt, waving.

"Hey, Koichi," she called, waving back, unable to be half-hearted on a morning like this.

He came to sit by her. His grin stretched across his face. He was so delighted to see her; she couldn't help but feel gratified.

"Guess what?" Koichi's smile widened.

"What?" Zoe grinned mysteriously. Zoe looked deep into Koichi's eyes to find answer. "You and Ash are—"Koichi hushed Zoe.

Zoe squeaked. "That's great! You guys look so good together."

"There's only one problem," Koichi looked at his twin brother, lonely Koji sitting on another table with a very mocking face.

Zoe followed where Koichi's staring at the she realizes what the problem is. "I can see his still not over Ash."

"This is really making me stop dating Ash." He said worriedly. "Tell me what to do. I need tips!" He begged on Zoe.

Zoe calmed Koichi down before she tells Koichi what to do. "Do love my best friend?"

"Of course, I love Ash, more than my own life." Zoe was touched.

"Okay, this is what you gotta do, ignore Koji and focus on Ash. Simple isn't it?"

"Ignore my brother?! I wasn't expecting that tip. I swear this is easier than I expected. I'll try for it. Thank you very much, Zoe."

"You're very welcome. I'll just comfort Koji."

"Please tell him I'm very sorry about this."

"Sure, sure."

"So, what did you do yesterday?" His tone was just a bit too proprietary.

"I mostly worked on my essay." She didn't add that's he was finished with it—no need to sound smug.

He hit his forehead with the heel of his hand. "Oh yeah—that's due Thursday, right?"

"Um, Wednesday, I think."

"Wednesday?" He frowned. "That's not good…That are you writing yours on?"

"Whether Shakespeare's treatment of the female characters is misogynistic."

He stared at her like she'd just spoken in pig Latin.

"I guess I'll have to get work on that tonight," he said, deflated. "Zoe, I want to ask Ahs if she wanted to go out."

"Ask her." She said immediately.

"May I ask how?"

"Well, you two could go to dinner or something…and you could work on it later." She smiled at him hopefully.

"That's a great idea."

"Do you think I will give you stupid and lame tips?"

"No…"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Well, it depends on what you're asking for."

"Please take very good care of Ash because I care for her than you do."

"I'm not doing this because you you're asking for it." He pointed. "I'm doing this because I want to."

"I guess I should thank you."

"No, thank you."

"I want to make a deal."

"Name it."

"I will do my best for you and Ash to be together while you will do the rest for Takuya and I being together."

"Deal." He agreed.

"It's time for our class, and we can't be late." She gathered her book up and stuffed them in her bag.

They walked in noise to building three, and their expression was attentive.

When she saw Ash in Trig, she was bubbling in enthusiasm. Then Jessica approached on Zoe and asks her. "Is it true that you and Takuya are dating at each other?"

"Uhm, Yes…No…Maybe…" Panic took over her.

"I can't believe you! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" Jessica cried.

"I thought you knew."

"I'm sorry but I don't!" Then, Jessica grabbed Zoe's arm and pulled her to Takuya. Jessica smacked Takuya's head playfully. Zoe was holding her laugh on Takuya. "Who gave you the permission to date my best friend?"

"You've got a problem with that?" Takuya stayed on his seat.

"Yes I have a problem with that! How are you sure you're gonna make her happy?"

Before Takuya say another word Zoe interrupted. "Jessica, shall we not?!" She shouted on Jess.

Zoe and Jessica stared at each other deadly. Then, Jessica let it go. "If you ever hurt Zoe's heart, I swear you're not gonna get away from me." She warned Takuya.

"Deal." He smiled.

"I'm sorry for the heck of a scene Zoe." Jessica whispered on Zoe her apology.

Ash talked of nothing but how she and Koichi got together on the way to Spanish, continuing as if without an interruption when class finally ended, five minutes late, and they were on their way to lunch.

As was Zoe's routine, she's sitting beside Takuya. As shiver of love trembled in her stomach as she realized it was empty.

"Are you okay?" Zoe asked Takuya.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Actually, I feel great!"

"Don't mind Jess, she's just concern."

"Well, tell her she doesn't have to because as long as we're together, I will keep you safe and happy." Zoe was touched and smiled widely.

Koji sneezed on purpose and interrupted Takuya and Zoe.

"This is almost too cheesy to believe." Ash teased and then they all laughed.

"What about you? You and Koichi are so sweet, you're being slimed by thousands of ants." Zoe teased back. (Koichi is sitting beside Ash from now on)

Their lunch was nearly filled with laughter –Spanish had made them late—but there was no sign of bad luck on the gang. Happiness hit Zoe with crippling strength to go to school.

She shambled along behind Ash, not bothering to pretend to listen anymore.

They were late but the teacher's not yet at the class. Zoe avoided the empty chair next to Koichi in favor of one by Ash. She vaguely noticed that Koichi held the chair out politely for Zoe, and that her face lit up in response.

Koji asked a few quiet questions about the _Macbeth _paper, which she answered as naturally as she could while spiraling downward in happiness. He, invited her to go to go to their cousin's birthday after school, but before she agrees, she asked Takuya if he'll come, too, and both of them agreed to come,

"Zoe, I could really need some tips now." Koji said with a heartbroken face.

Zoe looked at Takuya. "Do you mind Takuya?"

"No, not at all." Takuya and Koji exchanged sits for a while.

"How do you feel about Koichi and Ash now?" Zoe started.

"It's like a thousand knives hitting my heart." He answered. "You think Ash still has feelings for me?"

"I don't know." She replied. "I know that you're hurt more than ever right after my best friend chose Koichi over you but you still should be happy for your brother."

"How'd you know?"

"Oh c'mon Koji, Ash's not the only girl on the planet."

"How would I know the perfect girl for me?" He asked Zoe.

Zoe just smiled, "Don't ret to look for the perfect girl. Just concentrate on being the right guy." She answered rudely. "If you really care for Ash, let go of her. Then start moving on."

"I hate it when you're right." He mumbled.

"I know, even though that what I'm saying is impossible but it's always right."

Zoe realized she'd been holding Takuya's hand while they're entering Biology, and let go of his hand as they sat. Before Biology class start, their Music teacher, named, Mr. Arthur passed by for an announcement.

"May I have all of your attention?" The students went into silence. "Who among you have laptops on their houses?"

Everybody pointed their fingers on Zoe while Takuya forcedly raised Zoe's hand.

"Can you bring your laptop to school?" Mr. Arthur asked.

"Anytime and anywhere, sir."

"She types really fast, Arthur." Mr. Banner added.

"Excellent, just the thing I need." Mr. Arthur commented. "Would you like to join the competition on Computer Literacy on S.T.E.P.?"

"Why not?" Zoe didn't really think about this.

"Will start making our theme tomorrow. The S.T.E.P. will be on next Wednesday." Mr. Arthur vanished like into thin air.

"Wednesday?" She repeated. "Are you kidding me?! I don't even know my theme yet! I'm one-hundred percent sure that the paragraph I'm going to memorize isn't going to be one not two but three!" Panic took control of her.

"Zoe, think positive! You're a tough chick! You're smart, you can memorize whatever you're going to memorize in one any half day! You're gonna win this, besides, you're good in Science and Technology, it's like taking a candy away from the baby." Koichi seemed to calm Zoe down.

"I hope so." Zoe said, worried.

The rest of the day passed slowly, cheerfully. In Gym, they had lecture on the rules of badminton, Zoe's forgotten sport. Their Coach Clapp announced another upcoming competition right after S.T.E.P. An Athletic Myth, Takuya shouted for joy because it was a long time since he hadn't been playing soccer and now is the time to show whose boss on the field.

Before leaving campus, Takuya, Mike and Ash were called by their Agriculture Teacher named Mr. Romeo. He was picking a competitor for Agriculture on their S.T.E.P. competition. Zoe waited outside the campus and standby at her favorite place, The Plaza. She on the grass and put her headphones on. While she's listening to her MP3, Koichi jumped in with one fish ball for him and one for Zoe.

"Oooh, fish ball!" Zoe quickly took a bite of her given snack.

"Takuya's really going to be in the soccer team to win." As Koichi sat beside Zoe.

"Both you and Koji are going to play at Table Tennis, right?"

"Yeah."

"Tell you what…I promise I'm gonna be there cheering for you on your competition."

"What about Takuya?"

"She's going to be there also as well."

"What's taking them so long?" Koichi whined.

"Let's go check them out if they're almost done."

As they got to the place where Takuya and the rest, Koichi and Zoe heard a cheerful noise for Takuya, so Takuya's the one who's going to battle on S.T.E.P.

Zoe wasn't glad to leave campus, because she won't see Takuya. Right after she walked in the door of her house, Ash called happily that Koichi had asked her out to dinner.

Zoe left her with a little in the way of distractions. She had fish marinating dinner, with a salad and bread left over from the night before, so there was nothing to do there. She spent focused half hour on homework, but then she was through with that, too.

She decided to kill an hour with non-school-related reading. She had a small collection of books that she borrowed from Angela, the shabbiest volume being a compilation of the works of Jane Austen. She selected that one and headed to the backyard, grabbing a ragged old quilt from the linen cupboard at the top of the stairs on her way down.

Outside in her small, squared yard, she folded the quilt in half and laid it out of the reach of the trees shadows on the thick lawn. She lay on her stomach, crossing her ankles in the air, flipping through different novels in the book, trying to decide which would occupy her mind in the most thoroughly. Her favorites were _Pride and Prejudice _and _Sense and Sensibility. _She's read the first most recently, so she started into S_ense and Sensibility, _only to remember after she began chapter three that 'Love Days Dies'. Angrily, she turned to _Mansfield Park, _but a sentence came, 'Love while you can.', and that was just too close.

"Isn't there anything else to do in this house?" She snapped the book shut, annoyed, and rolled over onto her back. She pushed her sleeves up as high as they would go, and closed her eyes.

"You will think nothing but your S.T.E.P. competition." She told herself severely.

The breeze was still light, but it blew tendrils of her hair around her face, and that tickled a bit. She pulled a;; of her hair over her head, letting it fan out on the quilt above her, and focused again on the heat that touched her eyelids, her cheekbones, her nose, her lips, her forearms, her neck, soaked through her light shirt…

The next thing she was conscious of was the sound of her parent's car turning onto bricks of the driveway. She sat up in surprise, realizing the light was gone, behind the trees, she had fallen asleep. She looked around, muddled, with the sudden feeling that she wasn't alone.

"Mom? Dad?" She asked. But she could hear their door slamming in front of the house.

She jumped up, foolishly edgy, gathering the now-damp quilt and her book. She ran inside to get some oil heating on the stove, realizing that dinner would be late. Her parents were stepping out of their slippers when Zoe came in.

"Sorry, guys, dinner's not ready yet—I fell asleep outside." She stifled a yawn.

"Don't worry about it," Steve said. "I wanted to catch the score on the game, anyway."

Zoe watched TV with Steve after dinner, for something to do. There wasn't anything on she wanted to watch, but he knew she didn't like basketball, so he turned it to less sitcom that neither of them enjoyed. He seemed happy, though, to be doing something together. And it felt good, despite her depression, to make him happy.

"Dad," she said during a commercial, "I have competition on Computer Literacy next Wednesday and I'll be bringing my laptop to school…do you mind if I bring my laptop anywhere, anytime I want?"

"Wow! That's great!" he commented. "Sure, sure."

"Thanks, Dad!"

"I'm wishing you all of my good luck next Wednesday."

She awakened with renewed hope that she grimly tried to suppress. She dressed in a deep blue V-neck blouse.

She had planned her arrival at school so that she barely had time to make it to class. She hurried to English, arriving breathless, but subdued, before the final bell.

She had her all day on the computer room all by herself with Mr. Arthur—they finished the theme 'The Things You Cherished The Most'. She had memorized the format of the page layout and the half of the theme.

After school, Takuya wanted to know if Zoe really loves him, so he's hanging out with Jane.

"Hey, Zoe!" As Zoe turned on to Takuya she saw his arms around her.

Zoe's heart sinks, so she rest back and attack him with rude words.

"Do whatever you want Takuya, I don't' care!" Zoe walked away from the campus while Takuya followed her home.

"Sorry."As he tried to apologize.

"Ugh! You know what?! Forget it! It was nothing, really." They've stopped walking on the middle of the street.

"Then why are you yelling?"

"I'm not yelling. I'm embracing my anger."

"I won't stop following you until you accept my apology."

"I've forgotten about that so I've forgiven you." She lied.

"You're such a bad liar." He commented.

"Leave me alone."

"I'm not in love with her, okay?"

"Then why were you hugging her in purpose? You could hug her anytime but do it not in front of me!"

"I said I was sorry about that." Now, Takuya apologized in front of Zoe, begging on his knees.

"Get up." She demanded.

He ignored her command and kept apologizing to her again and again.

"Okay. Fine. But only if you promise me not to do it again."

"Yes!" Takuya stood up and squeezed Zoe.

Takuya let go of Zoe. "You know deep down inside I was laughing while you're screaming on your knees on the middle of the street. You're a heck of a scandal, you know that?" She chuckled.

"I'd rather get embarrassed." Takuya gave Zoe a kissed on her cheek and waved good-bye.

She can still Takuya's kiss on her cheeks. "See you again tomorrow, my _lover boy_." She whispered.


	15. Going Up

As soon as Jane saw Zoe, she quickly apologized to her from yesterday.

"I am so sorry, Zoe. I don't know why the heck Takuya did that?"

"It's okay, I'll get used to it." They laughed.

"I'm glad you two didn't fight. I'm really impressed. What _did _he do?"

"He said sorry to me until I've forgiven him. We made it to my neighbor's house before I forgive him. Because it was really getting weird, he's like making a disgrace at the middle of our street!" She explained.

"I just wanna wish you a very good luck on your competition next week."

"Thanks a million." She grinned. "I can't even believe myself that I've memorized my theme only in just one hour." She said so full of herself.

"How'd you do that?" She looked amazed more than anything.

"I just read the sentences twice or thrice times and its like stuck on my head forever."

"That's great!"

Days passed by really quickly and Zoe's been working hard to win her Computer Literacy Competition tomorrow. But her friends are thinking she's getting a little carried away.

During class, students were having a commotion because their teacher is out on a meeting on the Teacher's Hall. Zoe was reviewing her theme while Ash was covering her ears that were having enough of hearing Zoe saying the theme over and over again.

"Zoe, look at me." Ash snapped and Zoe obeyed her. "You need to get a break."

"I can't, Ash. The competition's tomorrow and I have to review the page layout and the theme over and over again no matter what until I get it perfect." She explained.

"You know what everybody else's says, nobody's perfect." She reminded her. "Besides, you've got those memorized last week. And you're only practicing stuffs that you already know!"

"You're right, I do need a break."

"Hey girls, can I jump in?" Takuya said as he sat beside Zoe.

"Takuya, talk to her."

"Why me?" Ash eyed on him scarily.

"Okay, fine. Just stop staring at me like that?" Ash skipped happily to Koichi. While Takuya stayed beside Zoe. "Today is my brother's special day."

"I completely forgot!" She smacked her head with her palm. "Shinya's going thirteen, right?"

"Yeah, he asked me to invite you this afternoon."

"Sure, sure."

"You are Ms. Anytime and Anywhere."

"Who else are going to Shinya's birthday?"

Just as the school bell rang, students gathered their bags and went outside of the campus. Before the gang including Takuya, Koji, JP, Zoe, Koichi, Ash and Jane leave the room. Mr. Arthur wanted to speak to Zoe for a while.

"Just go. We'll catch up to you guys, later." Ash and Jane insisted.

"Boyfriends?" Mr. Arthur joked.

Zoe, Ash and Jane stared at each other before they laugh.

"That's ridiculous, Mr. Arthur. I mean, we're just friends." Zoe tapped his back.

"You are kidding, right?" Jane questioned.

"Of course, why? Can't we teachers joke?"

"That was kind of funny." Ash commented.

"Anyways, Zoe. I just wanna wish you a very good luck tomorrow. Don't forget to hit them with your best shot, okay?"

"Sure, sure. It'll be easy, it's like stepping on a cockroach."

"That's the spirit! Make our school proud."

"Don't forget to greet Shinya a happy birthday for me, okay?"

"Yes, sir!" Zoe answered.

"Okay, that was awkward." Ash whispered on Zoe and Jane after they got out of the room.

While they're walking to Takuya's place, Zoe called Steve for asking permission to go out.

"Why did you say yes on Takuya if you haven't asked your parents that you're going to a birthday?" Jane asked.

"Because I'm pretty sure they're going to let me go out." Zoe enlightened while she's dialing the number of Steve's cell phone.

"Now I know why your cousins call you Ms. Anytime and Anywhere." Ash added.

"Hello, Daddy…may I go out with my friends today?"

"What's the occasion?" He questioned.

"It's Takuya's little brother's birthday, Shinya."

"Well, if you say so. Please greet Shinya a happy birthday for me."

"I'd be honored to Daddy…you're the best…take care." Then she ended the call and put her cell phone inside her pocket.

"And that's how Zoe does when she's on the zone!" Zoe's expression made her friends laugh.

"C'mon you guys, hurry up!" The girls heard some panting. They turned around and saw Koji, JP and Koichi catching up with them.

"Hey! Wait up!" Instead of the girls walking slower they tripled their steps to get to Takuya's place and the walking turned to racing into Takuya's house.

The gang was waiting outside the Kanbara's household. "Hey, where's Takuya?" Zoe inhaled.

"He went to Shinya's school to get him." Koji was still gasping.

"So we're staying outside until Takuya gets here?" Ash questioned.

"Of course, not." JP said.

"We're going in. We're his visitors, remember." Koichi said.

"But isn't that a little rude?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, we should wait for Takuya." Zoe insisted.

"Clever. Clever, Zoe." Koji pointed. "Or we should ring the door bell in case anyone's home?" He harshly pointed to the door bell then rang it.

"Oh, you must be Takuya's friends. Come in, come in." Mrs. Kanbara opened their gate and so the gang went inside.

"Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Kanbara!" They said together.

"Good afternoon, to you, too." Mr. Kanbara said. "Let's just wait for Takuya and Shinya for now."

And a few minutes later, the birthday boy came inside the house with his big brother and together the gang said 'Happy Birthday, Shinya!'

"Whoa! The last time I saw, you were this big, but now you're getting taller." Zoe commented on Shinya's height.

Takuya and his visitors started eating their lunch. And his parents left them for a gang trip for themselves including Shinya. The menu was: spaghetti, lasagna, graham and soft drinks.

Shinya sat beside Zoe. Takuya looked at how his little brother getting along with his girl friend. "I've heard you and my big brother are dating, is that true?" Shinya whispered on Zoe.

Zoe didn't know what to answer, whether she should tell the truth or lie. "Uhm, maybe. Where'd you heard that gossip?"

"Most of it from school, most of it from Takuya's inbox." Shinya said. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. It would be our little secret."

"You got me." She laughed. "I trust you on this, Shinya."

"I promise I won't tell anyone, future-sister-in-law." He joked.

"Hush!" She hissed then smiled widely on Shinya.

"Seems like Shinya likes Zoe very much." Koji smiled as his saw Shinya approving of Zoe.

"I know, isn't that awesome?" Takuya sipped finished up his soda.

"Man, you're lucky you have Zoe."

"How come?"

"Dude, she's smart, cute, tough and cool." Koji explained.

"And sometime's meaner than ever." JP added.

"Then why are you hanging out with her if she's mean?" Koichi talked before his mouth is full.

"Why do you?!"

"Because she's my sidekick." Koichi answered. "I know she could be pretty mean sometimes but deep down inside she's sweet."

"Did you just call my girlfriend _sidekick_?" Takuya repeated.

"Yes, yes he did." Koji tapped his back.

"Yeah, because she's a pretty good love tip giver." Koichi said.

Takuya didn't even bother to say another word on Koichi.

"I even heard Koichi calling Zoe kick while Zoe calling him side." JP told Takuya. "Did you get it? Side…kicks?"

"Yes, JP. I get you." Takuya rolled his eyes.

"I remembered when the first time I met Zoe. She was so orderly. She talks English the most fluently, acts very mature than her mother. And now, her true color showed up." Koji had a flashback. The boys pictured Zoe's perfect attitude.

"I gotta admit she was the meanest girl when we were in the first grade." JP pointed.

"She disliked rock music that time. She dressed like her grandmother, her hair style is so teachers' style, and her smile was so plastic."

"A few years passed by that time, Zoe became in rock music, gets scolded by our school teachers. And well, sometimes she acts like a real tomboy." Takuya said. "And that's what I like about girls, tough on the outside but sweet on the inside." Takuya looked at Zoe again, Shinya whispering on Zoe's ears and they giggled. And Takuya smiled away.

Before the gang went to their own houses, Koji, JP, Ash, Koichi and Jane wished Takuya and Zoe a very good luck for their competition tomorrow.

**S.T.E.P. Project**

Zoe woke up four o'clock in the morning to review her theme and page layout for the competition. While she's reciting the theme, she cooked bacon and egg for her breakfast and warm milk. She left home before the clock strikes at seven. As she got to school at exact seven, she realizes that the school was filled with a lot of different schools. She ran straight to the English Room and her classmates told her that her teammates just got to the Teacher's Hall already. Zoe ran as fast as she can to the hall with her laptop bag on her shoulder. As she got to the Hall, she heard someone calling her name.

"You look exhausted, Zoe." Takuya commented on Zoe, breathing in and out in one second. Takuya insisted to hold her laptop so she can inhale more easily. "You okay? You seemed like running up and down today."

"Will you please check my laptop-charger's adaptor?" Zoe requested, still catching for her breath.

"Look, why don't you reattached your face or drink a lot of water because you're looking like a wild coyote while I go check on to the adaptor?" He laughed on Zoe's face, sweaty face and messy hair.

"You're right," Zoe ran straight to the ladies' room.

Zoe half pony-tailed her blonde hair and put powder on her sweaty face and came back to Takuya.

"You look, great." Takuya grinned widely as ever.

"I know that look." Zoe caught him. "Please don't tell me the adaptor's not there." She begged.

"I'm very sad to say that. Go back to your house while the program's not yet getting started." He realized that the competitors are already going inside the hall. The fruit shakers are already setting up their materials and ingredients on their table. (The tables are at the side)

"Zoe, will you please come into my room this instant?" Mr. Arthur called.

"Sir, yes, sir!" She called back. "I guess I'll catch you later, huh?"

"Good luck on everything." They waved goodbye.

When Zoe got inside Arthur's room, she realized that he only asked her to go to his room juts to inspire her. "This is it, Zoe! Show them what you're truly made of."

"Thanks, sir. But I've got my own secret weapon that no one else's has." She smiled to him.

"What's that?"

"My cheering spirit, of course. SO far, all my competitors want is to win. So I've been thinking…if I lose this game, meaning…I'm not ready for this kind of game yet."

"What if you win?"

"What everybody always says, keep moving forward. And that's what I'm gonna do, I'll go for it."

"FIVE MINUTES UNTIL THE PROGRAM GETS STARTED. GET YOURSELVES READY. SIGN UP YOUR NAMES AND YOUR TRAINER'S NAMES HER AT THE TEACHER'S HALL. PLEASE AND THANK YOU." The speaker announced.

"I'll catch to you later, coach!" Zoe quickly ran out of her life to get herself her adaptor on their house.

"Am I late?" Zoe sat beside Takuya, gasping again.

"Not exactly, but you made it." He answered.

"Is it me? Or is it really hot in here?" She was still struggling for breath. Takuya's trainer gave her a one bottle of mineral and she drank it at once.

"Whoa…easy there. You're really thirst, eh?" The teacher said.

"How couldn't she be thirsty, she ran back on fort to her house." Takuya handed Zoe her laptop.

"Sir!" She called to her trainer. "I my name already on the signed-up paper?"

"Yes, it's already done. Where have you been, young lady?"

"To my house."

"What and why?"

"I came back for my laptop's adaptor."

"That explains why you're so covered with sweat. Anyways, we'll battle on a computer shop."

"But I'll be using my laptop?"

"Of course, that's what our meeting was for."

"YES!"

The whole program Takuya and Zoe were always getting scolded for being noisy. After the program, Takuya and Zoe wished at each other a very good luck. The competitors for Computer Literacy and Fruit Shaking will stay for a while at the Teacher's Hall while the Agriculture, Flower Arrangement, Inventory and Sawing will proceed to their assigned rooms.

While Zoe was waiting for her trainer, she decided to pray for giving her the strength, wisdom and knowledge to do her theme right. After praying, she occupied herself by chatting with the Fruit Shake competitor of their school, Nikee.

"What's your recipe?" Zoe started.

"Fruit with everything." Zoe dropped her smile. "It was a joke." Nikee said quickly.

"You got me." Zoe chuckled.

"It's what I call 'Nikee's Smoothie'." She said. "Ingredients, raspberry iced tea and pineapple shake."

"What a tealicious recipe." She sniffed. "When you're done, can I have one of your shakes?" Zoe requested.

"Why not?" They seemed really close. "Hey, check out that exquisite boy over there." Nikee hissed.

"I'm not interested." Zoe replied.

"Just one look."

"One look won't hurt." Zoe smiled. The boy smiled back at her, and something clicked silently into place, like two corresponding puzzle pieces. She'd almost forgotten Takuya. She took her eyes on Nikee quickly. "No, thank you."

"You and Takuya deserve each other." Zoe laughed, she thought that making an excuse will be useless.

"How'd you know?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She raised her eyebrows. "I'll give you three things that you two are dating. First, the way you two look at each other. Second, he very thoughtful on you for example, he's pretty concern on your health. And third, he comforts you like giving you the courage to be in this to win this." She explained.

"You're very observant." She commented.

"But don't worry, I've got my mouth shut." She swore to Zoe.

"Make sure you do that." She added.

A few seconds later, the boy Nikee was pointing at sauntered over Zoe's side. He looked like a same age as her, and had a short, glossy black hair. His skin was beautiful, silky ad russet-colored; his eyes were dark, set deep above the high planes of cheek-bones. He still had just a hint of childish roundness left around his chin. Altogether, a very pretty face. However, her positive opinion of his looks was damaged by the first words out of his mouth.

"You're Zoe Orimoto, aren't you?"

She sighed.

"I'm Paul Michael." He held his hand out in a friendly gesture. "I'm from Aoyoma High School. I'm your partner."

"Oh," She said, relieved, shaking his sleek hand. "Sir Arthur hasn't told me about that."

"It means our schools is just one side.—are you nervous on Computer Literacy?"

"Actually I'm more of like excited than nervous." They chuckled. "You looked familiar, have I seen you before?" She suddenly recalled. She had seen him every time she goes for a joy ride with her cousins. "How'd you know my name?"

"Nikee had told everything to me about you. You're likes and dislikes." Zoe eyed Nikee and broke the eye contact a few seconds later.

"So I guess I'll see you at the end of the line, eh?"

"Good luck on winning the competition." She smiled.

"This is your day, Zoe. Don't let anyone take it away from you or don't watse it for short." He grinned understandingly then runaway to his trainer.


	16. Running Steps

**:I've graduated whoo! High School here I come! So long, elemntary, I'll miss you so much!"**

All contestants in Computer Literacy proceeded to the computer shop called CyberCaz just a few walks away from school. Zoe was still waiting for her trainer until Paul's trainer, Mrs. Olivia told her that Arthur we'll catch up with them later at the computer shop.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"I don't know, but he'll be at the CyberCaz in 10 minutes." Olivia answered. "You can come with us if you want." She invited her. "Besides, Aoyoma and Shibuya High School are tag-team."

"You don't wanna be here left alone, are you?" Paul picked up Zoe's laptop for her.

"No, thank you." She answered quickly.

"Is CyberCaz far away from here?" Olivia asked politely while walking out of the building to the plaza.

"Not at all, we're just crossing from the plaza to the computer shop." She responded. "Anyways, you've got a shorter name with you?"

"Well, everybody calls me Macky." Paul sounded embarrassed.

She laughed quietly, "You're nickname is very far from your real name, seriously."

"I know. Laugh all you want." He persisted.

"No, I love it. It's unique." She mentioned.

"Anyways, I've heard from my school that you type fast like a cheetah." Paul opened a subject.

Zoe didn't know what to say, whether she will tell yes or no. "I can show you better than I can tell you."

"We'll see about that."

"One who wins will be treated by the loser." She bet.

"Fish ball?"

"You said it! May the best computer addict win!" She shouted. "I can hold my own laptop, you know?"

"I'm a gentleman, okay?"

"Oh, really?" She folded her arms.

"Yes, really."

"There it is, kids. CyberCaz." Olivia broke Macky and Zoe's conversation.

"Can I have my laptop now?" Zoe showed her soft hand to Macky.

Macky looked deeply into her eyes. Zoe snapped her finger in front of Macky's eyes and his train of thought crashed. "Oh, right." He handed her laptop and they proceed inside the shop.

It was very cold inside the shop, there ten computers each three rows. The candidates without laptop like Macky will used computers, and seems like all contestants will use computers except Zoe and the other candidate named Lexi, short and statuesque. Her hair was deep black, gently waving to the middle of her back.

"Hi, I'm Zoe Orimoto." She introduced herself.

"I'm Lexi Tecson." She replied. They started setting up their laptops.

"May I have everybody's attention?" The judge, Mr. Rafael, announced. Zoe realizes that Sir Arthur is already here all along, now her nervousness lowered.

"May we get all of your copies of your theme?" Sir Arthur reminded him.

"Oh, yes. Before I forgot. At the meeting, we discussed that there will be no copies." The candidates stood and passed out their copies except for Zoe because she has her theme stuck on her mind.

Sir Arthur came to Zoe's side. "Are you nervous?"

"More of like excite, sir." She giggled.

"Don't' worry, there are no cute boys out there." He patted her head lightly.

"Seems like every trainers in this room is a friend of mine." She scanned the room.

"Do you have any idea that they're asking me to tell you to slow down a little?"

"They were?" She smiled, more confident now. "Will you please tell them 'no can't do'?"

"All trainers, please, stay away from your candidates so we may begin the game." Rafael announced again.

"Good luck." Sir Arthur whispered at Zoe.

Then, Zoe passed Arthur's message to Lexi and so on and so on.

Zoe opened Microsoft Office Word 2007 and set the page layout for the theme.

"On your mark…get set…ready," The contestants had positioned their fingers on the keyboard. "GO! May the best one wins!"

Zoe typed what's on her head as fast as she can. She can head keyboard clicking and clicking but she ignored them anyway.

"That's why they call you a cheetah." A teacher, Melanie wondered and came little closer to Zoe.

"She type like a cheetah." Another teacher named Lara came beside her. Zoe's already at her last paragraph of her theme.

"Will you please slow down for one minute?" Lara requested.

"Let me think…nope." She chuckled while she's typing her last sentence of the paragraph.

"Arthur, your contestant's already at the last sentences…she's so fast!" Melanie told. "Slow down, will you?" As Mel rocked back and forth Zoe's chair.

Zoe didn't lose her temper, in fact, she laughed and saw also Arthur hiding his laugh. Zoe decided to stood while finishing her last sentence rather than chasing after her chair.

And ALAS! She had finished the theme at exact fifteen minutes, and she was the first one to finish .

Zoe came to Arthur's side and kept shaking her tired hands.

"Fine, you win to the victory!" Mel pointed her finger at her.

Zoe laughed again. "That's a good one, Madam Mel."

"How'd you know my name?" She wondered. "Wait, you look familiar. Have we met?" The two best friend teachers studied her face and recalled.

"She's the champion last four years. When she was still at the elementary. She won the first golden medal of the Nationals." Lara remembered.

"Exactly, that's why I invited her to the party." Arthur handed Zoe a mineral water.

"Long time no see, Zoe." Mel squeezed Zoe.

"Did I get everything right?" Zoe asked Arthur.

Arthur turned his eyes to Rafael who was checking Zoe's work. Rafael smiled and walked to Zoe.

"If I were you, I'd say job well done." Rafael's comment made Zoe smiled widely. "Who's your father?"

"Uhm, Steve Orimoto?" She sounded confused.

"Steve's a friend of mine." He folded his arms. "Your parents told me that you are a fast typer like a cheetah."

Zoe didn't know what else to do in the room so she decided to check out Takuya. "May I go outside?" She asked Sir Arthur.

"Be right back here, okay?" Zoe took the question as a yes.

She quickly went out of the computer shop and run back to school. She was gasping for air again, as she got to the school, she decided to walk to the cafeteria. While she's walking straight to the canteen, she didn't realize that Takuya grabbed was right behind her.

"Zoe!" He called over.

She paused and turned around and fixed her eyes on Takuya. "How long have you been following me?"

"Just now."

"Are you done with the Agriculture test?" Takuya walked to Zoe.

"Yeah, you seemed a little early to get out of the computer shop." He put his hands inside his blue jeans pocket.

"Was the test easy or difficult?"

"It was easy at begin but hard at the end." He widened his eyes. "Hungry?"

"Starve." And they walked together to the cafeteria with holding hands.

After they eat their lunch, Zoe almost forgot to get back at the computer shop. She gobbled up her rice quickly, waved goodbye to Takuya and ran her way out of the building to CyberCaz.

"What did I miss?" Zoe panted inside the shop.

"Nothing at all. In fact, you're just in time. Will you care to save all of their work inside my USB?" Arthur gave the USB to Zoe.

"Sure, sure." She went to her opponent's used computer one-by-one but they all seemed nice.

After putting all of their work inside the USB, they left the shop and Zoe proceeds on her English room, where her classmates are watching. She laughed quietly to Ash on what they were watching.

"I can't believe you guys are still watching Tom and Jerry." She commented.

"For your information, I didn't pick Tom and Jerry to watch." She declined. "It's them!" She pointed her finger to their other classmates including JP and Koichi.

"I've watched this show like a million times." Jane said boringly. "You could've at least picked a _people _movie!" She cried to her classmates.

"If you don't wanna watch, go outside." JP shouted back.

Jane almost lose her temper if wouldn't for Zoe. "Let. It. Go." Zoe calmed her down.

"Got another movie they, Side?" She asked Koichi.

Koichi tossed the case of the show to Zoe.

"Side?" Ash raised her eyebrows.

"I don't know where he gets that crazy idea but I love it." As Zoe read the title of the shows at the casing. "I call him Side while he calls me Kick. Mix Side and Kick together."

"Equals?" Jane wanted Ash to continue.

"Sidekick. He made you his sidekick?"

"He's _my _sidekick. I'm _his _sidekick in love and friendship, dummy." She explained.

"That's kind of rude." Jane commented. "Sidekick." She repeated again.

"Enough with the sidekick!" Zoe murmured. "Have anyone seen Takuya?"

"He's in front." Ash said.

"Oh." Zoe said. "Which do you prefer: comedy, horror or romance?"

"Romance." Ash answered.

"Comedy." Jane raised her right hand.

"I prefer horror and comedy." Zoe said. "Sorry Ash, comedy wins."

"Aww…that's not fair." Ash stamped her feet once.

"Hey!" Zoe had her classmates' attention so fast.

"Speaking of Takuya and Zoe, was it hard?" A friend of hers asked.

"What's hard?" Zoe looked bewildered.

"The competition."

"Not so much. But it's easier than it looks." Zoe joked. "Who wants to watch 'Bring it On'?!"

"Comedy?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Put it in already." Koji ordered.

"The CD's already inside the player, all we need is the remote." Koichi corrected him.

"Ooops, my bad."

JP had the remote and changed the movie to 'Bring it On'.

The rest of the hours, Takuya and Koichi went beside their girlfriends. They were all laughing out loud on the funny scenes of the movie. After the movie, all the contestants of STEP Project were called at the Teacher's Hall for giving the awards of the winners.

The Hall was once again crowded again. Zoe completely forgot to get her fruit shake to Nikee.

"I'm sorry, the judges drank all of it." Nikee apologized.

"I bet your shake tastes too good to be true." Zoe commented. "Next time, hide maybe two or three of your shakes so I can have a solo time with them." She joked.

Before the speaker announced the winners, he had a very long speech but a boy interrupted his words.

"Just skip to the good part, will you?" A husky voice cried.

**And we are skipping to the good part.**

**And that's how Takuya and Zoe lose at their competition. **

**Neh, I was just kidding, of course they won the 1st place! Both of them. Macky got the 2nd place while Lexi got the 3rd place. The first three will compete again, this time, far and far away from their school. Where you can't see your house from here. (whahaha). **

**On the next episode of I'm Yours, You're Mine: 'District Athletic Myth'I bet this is going to be a good one so check this out as soon as I upload it.  
**


	17. Imperfect

"Perfect," Zoe grumbled to herself. "Just perfect."

"You've done this before, you can do it again." Ash tried to cheer her up at lunch.

"I think you're overdoing the sarcasm lately." Jane told Zoe.

"Next week we'll be our next competition on STEP Project and the day after that we'll be our competition on Press Conference or should I say Journalism."

"Hey, Zoe," Takuya greeted her, he was practicing soccer all day with his teammates, of course. He hopped up onto her counter beside Zoe. He had a bowl of tomato soup in hand, still steaming. Hers was beside her, cooled and half full. She was toying with a piece of roll, ripping it into tiny pieces.

"You sleepy?" Takuya asked.

Zoe realized she was rubbing at her eyes. "Not really."

"You're over fatigue. School all day, study night long. You need to give yourself a break."

"Don't be silly." She told him. "I've got plenty of energy for work."

He grinned as though she'd said something that pleased him. Something he'd been hoping she would say.

"I know you're always full charge. And that's good, I could use some help with my project."

"What's the project?" she nodded.

He took her hand as he led her out of the cafeteria.

"Why are we going this way?" They were going to the eastern field.

He didn't answer. He was still grinning.

He led her down the eastern tunnel, past the field and into the corridor that led to only one place. As soon as they were in the tunnel, she could hear voices echoing and sporadic t_hud, thud, thud _that it took her a moment to place.

"Takuya, I'm not in the mood."

"You said you had plenty of energy."

"To work. Not to play soccer."

"But Koji and Jessica will be really disappointed. I promised them a game of two-on-two. They practiced so hard this morning for this…"

"Don't try to make me feel guilty," she said as she rounded the last curve. She could see blue light of several lamps, shadows flitting in front of them.

"Isn't it working?" he teased. "C'mon, Zoe. It will be good for you."

He pulled her into the low-ceilinged game room, where Koji and Jessica were passing the ball back and forth across the length of the field.

"Hey, Zoe. Hey, Takuya," Jessica called them.

"This one's mine, Kanbara," Koji warned him.

"You're not going to let me lose to Koji, are you?" Takuya murmured.

"You could beat them alone."

"It would be still forfeit. I'd never live it down."

She sighed. "Fine. _Fine. _Be that way."

Takuya hugged her. "You're my very favorite person in the known universe."

"Thanks," She muttered dryly.

"Ready to be humiliated, Zoe?" Jess taunted. "You're losing this game."

Takuya laughed, but she Zoe responded. "Don't be so full of yourself Jess, because you're going down." The joke made Zoe uneasy.

"Do you know the rules?" Koji asked Zoe.

She nodded. "I remember them."

Absently, she bent her leg at the knee and grabbed he rankle besides her, pulling it to stretch out the muscles. It was a familiar position to her body. She stretched the other leg and was pleased that it felt whole.

"I'll take the goal," Takuya told her, while Jess fell back and Koji paced beside the ball. A mismatch. Zoe liked this. Competition appealed to her.

From the moment the game started—Koji kicking that ball back to Jess and then sprinting ahead to get around Zoe for her to pass—there was a very little time to think. Only to react and feel. See Jess shift her body, measure the direction this would send the ball. Cut Koji off—ah, but he was surprised by how fast Zoe was—launch the ball to Takuya and move up the field. Jess was playing too far forward. Zoe raced her to the lantern goalpost and won. Takuya aimed the pass perfectly, and Zoe scored the first goal.

Zoe felt good: the stretch and pull of muscle, the sweat of exertion rather than plain heat, the teamwork with Takuya. They were well matched. Zoe was quick, and his aim was deadly. Koji's goading dried up before Takuya scored the third goal.

Jess called the game when they hit twenty-one. She was breathing hard. Not Zoe; she felt good, muscles warm and limber.

Koji wanted another round, but Jess was done.

"Face it, they're better."

"We got hustled."

"No one said she couldn't play."

"No one ever said she was a pro, either."

Zoe liked that—it made her smile.

"Don 't be a sore loser," Jess said, reaching out to tickle Takuya's stomach playfully. He caught her fingers and set her free. And they left Takuya and Zoe alone.

Takuya laughed. "Then you're the only one. So, Zoe, how about some one-one-one?"

"Okay."

He let Zoe have the ball first, holding back, hugging the goal area. Her first shot was cutting between him and the post, scoring. She rushed him when he kicked off, and got the ball back. She scored again.

_He's letting me win, _Zoe grumbled.

"Come on, Takuya. Play."

"I am."

"Playing like a girl."

He laughed, and she slipped the ball away from him again. The taunt wasn't enough. She had an inspiration then, and she shot the ball through his goal, guessing it would probably be the last time she got to do it.

She put the ball back at the center field. "You win, and you will kiss you _on your cheek._"

"First to ten." With a grunt, he launched the ball past Zoe so hard that it rebounded off the distant, invisible wall behind her goal and came back to them.

"One-three," Takuya announced.

It took him fifteen minutes to win, but at least Zoe got to really work. She even squeezed in one more goal, of which she was proud. She was gasping for air when he stole the ball from her and sailed it through her goalposts for the last time.

He wasn't winded, "Ten-four, I win."

"Good game," She huffed.

"Tired?" he asked, the innocence in his tone a bit overdone. Being funny. He stretched. "I think I'm ready for the kiss." He leered in a melodramatic way.

She winced.

"Aw, Takuya, you know I'm joking."

Takuya eyed Zoe, mystified.

"We had a deal." He told her, moaning.

Her eyebrows rose. "It has just extended…if you win by tomorrow—one kiss for you while two kisses for me, okay?"

"I like it." Takuya spoke up, taking much notice of their deal. "I could use some water."

"Me, too," she agreed.

As they entered the narrow tunnel, Takuya threw one arm lightly around Zoe's waist.

"You know," he said, "it's really unfair for extending the kiss."

"Since when are you fair?"

"Good point."

"Besides, two kisses for me are better than one kiss for you."

Takuya laughed.

"Do you think you would be uncomfortable if I were to kiss you right now?"

Zoe stiffened for a second, and then took a deep breath. "Definitely, maybe."

Takuya sighed.

They heard Koji shouting at the same time. His voice came from the end of the tunnel, getting closer with each word.

"Time to clean up English room! Takuya! Zoe!"

Takuya mumbled something about wasted effort.

"Coming!"

After Zoe done on her duty, sweeping the floor, she went straight ahead to the Junior's big garden.

"Hey, Zoe!" Ash yelled, waving. "And where have you been my very best friend?"

"Soccer field. Wow…Takuya's really good."

"So is Jess, I didn't know she's playing badminton tomorrow." Her face changed to shock. "I heard that Koji and Koichi are playing soccer tomorrow."

"I thought they said table tennis."

"They chose over soccer than table tennis."

"So that's explains why Koji's at the soccer field while ago." Zoe smiled because she won't have to split into half to go for Koichi. "Speaking of Koji, I haven't seen his twin brother."

"Oh, he went home early today. Right after he treated me an ice-cream while ago. He said he wasn't feeling well."

"Where's Jane?"

"Over here!" She waved her hand happily. "Jane reporting for duty!"

"You wanna come with me?" Zoe asked Ash and Jane.

"Why?" Ash and Jane asked together.

"Nothing. I'm just going to wish Takuya a very good luck for tomorrow."

"Not interested." Ash insisted.

Jane mumbled something behind Ash's back. Zoe laughed. "What did you said?" Ash eyeballed Jane.

"Uhm, gosh you're pretty!"

"Ha ha. C'mon let's go!" Zoe pulled Jane's hand and they run clumsily to English Room. While they stopped running and started walking, Zoe was singing.

_Am I the fool? Am I the victim?_

_I'd rather know_

_you'd rather kiss her good night_

_tonight, I'm blinded_

_I try I tried_

_Is this the way, is this the way it ends_

Jane was laughing at her singing then just as Zoe saw Takuya. Jess was punching Takuya's arm playfully. He caught her fists and pulled her closer to him. She laughed, tugging away, but Takuya reel her in and almost planted a solid kiss on her cheek if Takuya didn't saw Zoe.

Jane and Zoe exchanged a quick, startled glance. Takuya set Jess free as soon as she saw her. Zoe had frozen for a half second. Zoe wasn't sure exactly what it feels like, though. There's too much pain.

Zoe jerk away and Takuya ran after her.

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry." He kept repeating while hugging her shoulders. Zoe turned around to Takuya and jerks her knee up in a sharp thrust.

He chokes out a wheezing sound. She duck under Takuya's arm and leap away from him. She knows where she's going—where she can cry it all out.

"Wait!" Jane yells.

While she's running her way to the plaza, she's starting to feel _it_. The pain. It was like knives non-stop stabbing deep down inside her chest, a yellow bus keeps hitting her, today, Takuya left her heart bleeding to death.

_Impossible. No it couldn't—yes it could! This must be where your loved one leaves your heart bleeding to death._

She didn't realize that she was already at the plaza and she's still running.

_I can't stop!_

And then Zoe goes down. She tastes dirt in her mouth, and she's pinned by something so heavy she can hardly breathe.

"Easy there Zoe," Jane huff.

"Geez, Zoe. You ran like a cheetah." Ash commented.

Jane and Ash helped Zoe get up.

"Hi, Zoe!" Takuya passed by to Zoe like nothing ever happen.

"Shut up!" Zoe didn't say it loudly but she knows he hears.

"What just happened?" Ash asked. "You pulled in this Jane by not telling me what's going on!"

"He tried to kiss her." Zoe murmured.

"Not on the lips. But on the cheeks. But not exactly. Almost." Jane said rapidly.

"I'm sorry I didn't get that. What? Will you please clear it all to me?" Ash cried.

"he tried to kiss her, okay?! That's what happened!" Then Zoe fall on to her knees on the grass.

"Say what?!" Ash sat beside Zoe.

"You heard her. Takuya almost kissed Jess if he didn't saw Zoe." Jane sat beside Zoe as well.

"Why? Why did he do this to me?" Zoe asked herself.

Jane eyed Jess, curiously.

"I'll be right back." Jane runs to Jess.

"How are you feeling?" Ash patted Zoe's back.

"I feel a little dizzy. Butterflies in my tummy." Zoe covered her mouth.

"He's looking at you." Ash hissed.

"Who cares?"

"Zoe! Look at me!" Ash snapped her finger in front of Zoe. "He's just a boy."

"Yeah, a boy that broke my heart." She muttered. "I have an idea."

"Name it."

"Hit me."

"Come again."

"Hit me on the face!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that, especially to you."

"Scaredy-cat."

"Am not!"

"Prove it by hitting me on the face!"

"But…"

"Just do it!" Zoe stood.

Ash stood as well and slapped Zoe hard across the face. Her head snapped back and then forward. Ash slapped her again.

Zoe tasted blood inside her cheek.

"That was harder than I thought." She rubbed her reddish cheek.

"I am so sorry!"

"It's okay, I needed that."

"Now, I don't know if I'm going to cheer for him tomorrow or not."

"If you really love him, you'd be his number one supporter." Ash suggested.

"He has Jess, now. They can go kissy-missy." Zoe laughed.

"So, is this called a potential break-up?"

"Nope, it's called cool off. Meaning, ignore him, just for a while until I've forgotten the image out of me."

"But, can you forget the image?"

"Nope, I think never." Ash hit her again.

"Ouch! Will you stop hitting me?"

"Have you forgotten about it?"

"Actually, no, you egg head! Hit me on more I'll—"

"Damn, I was a heck of a scandal back there while ago." Jane interrupted.

"What did you do?" Zoe asked.

"Nothing. Just asking if she likes Takuya then I slipped my mouth and told her little sister that Takuya and Jess almost kiss and her little sister, Alyza, told Jess that she's going to tell their Mommy then Jess seemed pissed at me." Jane gasped for air.

"Seems like a lot than nothing." Zoe muttered.

"C'mon guys. Let's go home." Ash said. "He's still looking at you."

Jane eyed on Takuya, angrily.

"How long has he been staring at me like that?" Zoe didn't bother to look where Jane is looking.

"I think right after we ran after you." Ash answered.

"Perfect." She grumbled. "Just perfect."


	18. Words To You

Suddenly, Zoe's cell phone was ringing, she hesitated but answers it anyway, and she sounded so alone. "I already told you, Ash. I'm. Not. Going."

"What if I remind you that you promise your _Side _that you'll be there at his game, cheering for him or should I say one-hundred percent supporter?"

Zoe was surprised when Ash said that to her. She bit her lower lip and sighed. "I'll go get dressed."

"Good choice." Zoe can feel Ash's democratic smile.

Zoe froze at the gate of their school, but Ash pushed her to inside. "Forget about what happened yesterday. Just go, and you'll be fine." She said, climbing at their stage.

"Excuse me?" Their principal, Mr. Lucas called.

"Sir, yes, sir?" Ash answered politely.

"May I asked you two to hold the banner of our class while our opening parade?" as he showed a green-clothed banner. (What's on it: **Shibuya National High School**)

"Why not?"

"Excellent." He clapped. "What are you two waiting for? Get in front of the gate already." He demanded.

"Right away, sir."

Zoe didn't pause to watch Ash opened the banner wide and forced Zoe again to gold the other edge of the cloth. Zoe didn't stop while Ash's pulling her hand in front of their school.

"Okay, Athletes. Are you ready to roll?" Mr. Lucas announced.

"YES, WE'RE READY 'BECAUSE THAT'S HOW WE ROLL!" They shouted.

While the athletes are forming a line for the parade in front of their school, Ahs was waking Zoe's other side of her.

"Wake up, Zoe, wake up!" Ash snapped. "This isn't the Zoe I know because the Zoe I know never mocks like this because of just some guy who almost kissed a girl which he's not in love with!"

"You're right. How stupid of me not to think of that?" Zoe finally smiled widely, again.

"Good, I feel better now."

Coming out of the lane, Zoe was blinded by the brilliant sunlight bearing down into the principal plaza. The wind _whooshed _into her, flinging her hair into her eyes and blinding her further.

While the parade, Zoe had forgotten the distractions in her head. Laughing out loud while they're running during at the parade, making people laugh which made them more energetic and hyper. She laugh and laugh and laugh until she had forgotten Takuya, she never even realizes that Takuya was staring at her the whole run.

"He's looking at you, again." Ash hissed at Zoe.

"Who…what…when…where…how…why?" Zoe asked, it was like first day of school.

"Never mind."

After the parade, the athletes proceed to their assigned battlefields.

While Zoe's walking to the soccer auditorium she closed her eyes, clenched her fists and told herself, "for Koichi, not Takuya," she repeated it over and over again until she got to her seat.

Takuya, Koji and Koichi were the goalie. The three were surprisingly good. Koichi was not afraid to hit the floor to stop the goal, but Takuya was more effective without resorting to such extremes. He was like a magnet for the magnet for the invisible ball. Every time an opponent got off a shot…_thunk! _It landed in his hands.

Zoe never noticed that JP was sitting beside her from all this time. He was with arms full of boxes. Granola bars—the kind with fruit filling. The game came to a halt. Takuya called halftime, and everyone hurried over to eat their snacks.

"Here you go, Ash," Koichi said, he had her hands full of the bars, and water bottles tucked under his arms.

"Thanks. You're looking good out there."

"Here you go…" Takuya was there, his hands full of granola bars.

"Beat ya," JP told him.

"Cheezy!" Koji sneezed on purpose, appearing beside Jane's other side.

Takuya and Koichi exchanged a long glance.

"Where's all the food?" Someone demanded.

Takuya looked at Zoe, staring down at her where she sat. His irises were black with the light behind him. Zoe couldn't read his expressions.

Zoe recoiled, and caught her breath when her ribs protested.

"Say it, Takuya," Koji said.

"Say what?" Zoe asked. She peered to Takuya and Koji.

They didn't respond.

"I'm sorry," Takuya told her. "I screwed up yesterday, I regret what I did yesterday."

"Yesterday, who was it? Was it you? Or Takuya?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I mean—"

"Zoe, calm down." Jane held Zoe's shaking shoulders.

"Hold on, I'm not done."

'yeah, you are," Jane said.

Everyone had noticed now. The room was half hushed.

"I'm in love with you." Takuya held his hands up. "I was wrong what I did yesterday, I was very wrong. Why? Because, I almost cheated on you."

"You stupid, stupid boy," Zoe said.

"Call me whatever you want, I don't care."

"Listen to me and listen very well," Zoe said, making her voice louder than she wanted to. But it had the effect she was after. All of her friends turned to stare at her, fight forgotten for the moment.

It made her nervous. She cleared her throat. "Why don't you put yourself in my position like yesterday? I'm kissing another guy. What would you feel? The pain, the thousand knives hitting your over and over again, right?"

No reply from Takuya. "Right? Right?' Zoe kept repeating. "Why can't you answer me now? What's the matter, Jess got your tongue. What's the difference between Jess and I, huh?"

Takuya stared at her for a minute and then chuckled. "Ouch," he said, still laughing. He turned away from her then, his message given, and walked back to get some water. "You're so stubborn, you know that?" he called over his shoulder.

Zoe runaway from the auditorium, as fast as she can, she stopped near the fountain at the plaza.

She sighed. "I shouldn't have said that."

"You were awesome back there." Jade commented behind Zoe's back.

Zoe spun around and hugged Jane so tight. "I can't believe I did that?"

"Well, you should've have seen the look on his face." Jane chuckled.

"Anyways, did they win?"

"Heck to the yeah they won! They're going for the cluster, isn't that cool?"

"Yeah, coolness." Zoe sounded alone again but her smile never went away.

"What's the matter, Zoe?"

"Nothing…it's just that—"

Zoe listened to the sound of the waters of the fountain until she remembered the image from yesterday again. Then, forgetting Jane's existence, she pressed her face into Jane's shoulders and sobbed.

Jane let her cry Zoe's self out without interrupting. She didn't comment all through the following sniffles. It was only when Zoe had been completely silent for good half hour that she didn't spoke.

"Zoe, to be honest, this is the first time I saw you cry."

"Zoe didn't answer. She was too much in the habit of silence.

"Do you wanna get something to eat for recess?" she offered. "My back is aching just seeing you crying."

Ironically, considering Zoe's maddening silence, she wasn't in the mood for company. But her offer wasn't one Zoe could refuse. Before she could think about it, her hands were pulling her where they could buy fish ball.

Jane watched Zoe for some reaction as she ate her fish ball in one big bite of hers, but she had her eyes closed.

"How are you feeling?" Jane asked, her eyes opening.

Zoe already sore heart gave a painful little lurch.

"I'm feeling better now." Zoe shrugged.

"It's going to be okay, you know." She grinned a wide, face-stretching grin. "That stuff I said to you…Well, I won't say I _lied,_ exactly, because it's all true if you look at it from a certain angle, but from one angle, it wasn't so much the truth as it was what you needed to hear."

Zoe just stared; she didn't understand a word of what Jane was saying.

"Anyway, you need a break from this," Jane said quickly, "but from the situation. You'll gain some perspective."

Zoe wondered how Jane seemed to know exactly which words and phrases would cut at Zoe. And, more, than that, Jane care if her words would hurt Zoe, or even her back was aching and throbbing. Her kindness toward Zoe was frightening in its own way because made sense. Takuya's jerk attempts, her friends' cheerful eagerness—these behaviors also were logical. Not kindness.

"Don't look so glum," Jane urged. "There's a bright side to this. Takuya was being a real jerk about you, and not his temporarily out of the picture, it's bound to make things comfortable."

Zoe's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to decide what she meant.

"So, who's the guy Nikee's talking about?

Zoe waited for her to snatch it away, to tell her she was joking.

"Instead, her eyes—the color of faded blue jeans—became very, very gentle. Something about the expression in them brought lump back to her throat.

"Oh, c'mon, Zoe. You're not going to speak all day now, would you?"

Zoe found that she couldn't doubt the earnest look on her face.

"You mean, Macky."

"The guy's obviously into you."

"I don't care. I already have a boy friend."

"You mean…the one that broke your heart?" Jane teased. Zoe eyed her, terrifyingly.

Jane patted her awkwardly on the shoulder. She didn't seem comfortable with tears. "There, there," she mumbled.

Zoe got control of herself more quickly this time. When she smiled tentatively at Jane, she nodded in approval.

"That's a girl," she said, patting her again. "Now, we'll have to hang out here." She grinned conspiratorially. "Then we'll have some fun!"

I remembered that her idea of fun.

Jane chuckled at her expression.

"Where do you wanna hang out for a while?" Jane asked.

"How about at the soccer field?" Zoe answered. "I wanna greet Koji and Koichi for winning the game. And I'm gonna get Ash."

"No! You can't—I mean…It's such a wonderful view here at the plaza." She sounded nervous.

"I just wanna greet Koji and Koichi. I'm not looking for a fight on Takuya. What the heck's the matter with you? Are you hiding something?"

"Nope."

"Then let's go to the auditorium."

"I'll catch with you later." Zoe was half running on her way to the soccer field.

Jane called Ash quickly. "Zoe's on her way there, Ash."

"Who…what…when….where…how…why?"

"Tell Koji and Koichi to ambush her." Jane ended the call.

A noise was made only a few yards away from Zoe. Zoe kept moving forward, close to the wall, toward the entrance. Another sound. Not by the far auditorium. A breath by the entrance. Zoe didn't freeze where she was.

Zoe half turned, easing back in the direction she'd come.

Zoe hesitated just a second too long. Big fingers clutched at her calf, her ankle. She yanked against the pull, lurching forward. She stumbled the momentum that threw her down to the floor made his fingers slip.

"Look. Look." Koji calmed Zoe down. "It's just us."

"Get off me." Zoe told Koichi.

He hesitates, and then gets to his feet in one easy move, not needing to use his hands. He holds one out, palm out, to her.

"Please, don't run that way."

She didn't move.

"First things first, what the hell was the surprise attack for?"

"Uh…"Koichi expressed.

"Definitely nothing, it's just for fun." Koji answered quickly.

"Just for fun, your twin brother held my ankle like I was some kind robber."

Koichi cleared his throat. "Sorry about that."

"Anyways, I'm just here to congratulate you for winning the game." Zoe game Koji and Koichi a hi-5. "Have you seen Ash?"

"She'll be here in five minutes."

"I hate waiting, I'll go check on her."

Koichi got both her wrists in one hand and wrapped the other arm around her waist. He pulled her off the floor and into his side, like an awkward bag of flour. She twisted, and her leg kicked against Koji.

"Oops, sorry." Zoe quickly apologized. "Put me down, Side!" She demanded.

"Meet you at the plaza. I'll call Ash."

"Make it fast because Zoe's like a bucket in my arm here, really heavy." Koichi joked.

"I could walk, you know." Zoe said while Koichi's jumped over the stairs.

"Gosh, you're heavy!" Koichi dropped Zoe carelessly.

"Ouch!" Zoe stood. "Nobody asked you to carry me!" She protested.

"It's the middle of the afternoon and Zoe's boiling in anger?" Jane folded her arms below her chest.

"There's no anger here, Jane. And he started it." Zoe pointed.

"Geez, you don't like to be carry, do you?"

"Isn't it obvious, Side?"

"I wonder if I carry you again."

Zoe punched Koichi playfully. "Carry me again or I'm cutting head, on the inside out." Zoe warned.

"Enough with the word 'carry'!' Jane snapped. "Ash wants us to get back to the auditorium."

"What?" Koichi and Jane said at the same time but different tone.

"You mean…carrying all the way Zoe here was nothing?"

"You mean…Koichi carrying me all the way here was just a waste of time of his?"

"No and never." Jane answered.

"Last one to the soccer field is a punk!" Zoe announced.

"You're on!" Koichi snapped his finger to Zoe.

"Well, I'm not." Jane sounded excited but nervous.

Zoe got her head start, Jane noticed only now that Zoe was faster than Koichi.

Just as Zoe got to the soccer field first, fair and square. Koichi and Jane followed behind.

Takuya began singing,

_Get up! Get up! Get up! Yeah  
Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up!_

"Jane, please don't tell me that this are one of Takuya's crazy idea." Zoe whispered._  
She sings these words to me  
She sings these words to me  
I look at you and try to do  
the best I can but sometimes it ain't that easy  
If not today, she said, then tell me when  
I think I tried to say I'm sorry  
Then she said these words of reverence  
Please don't leave me hanging on and on  
I see the light in your window  
Look at the sky and we can go Away  
Get up! Get up!  
Get up! And I'm gonna  
Pick you up and take you where I wanna  
Get up! Get up! Get up! And I'm gonna  
Pick you up and take you where I wanna  
La, la, la, la, la, la  
She sings these words to me  
She sings these words to me, Baby  
The summer's sun is warm  
and you, are everywhere  
But sometimes it ain't that easy  
_(At this part, Takuya's face was one-inch away from Zoe)

_I count the days till I see you again _

_You know I tried and I am sorry  
One night can make a difference  
Please don't leave me hanging on and on  
I see the light in your window  
Look at the sky and we can go  
Away_

"Zoe, I've truly very sorry for all the mistakes I made you." Takuya begged.

"Singing…apologizing…what's the difference?" Zoe grinned mysteriously.

"Why can't you accept my apology?"

"You're always saying sorry, but you never mean it, you always do it again, am I right?"

"How long are you going to be mad at me?"

At this moment, Takuya and Zoe had forgotten their friends' existence.

"Look at yourself, you look so helpless." Zoe laughed.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Where's Takuya? Takuya I loved?"

No respond.

"Bring him back to me." She demanded.

"Look around, Zoe. Do you see anyone around here anywhere?" Zoe scanned the auditorium, and the only one was in the field was Takuya and her. "Sorry. I'm sorry that I've hurt you."

Zoe remembered when she used to scold her cousins to always forgive and forget. Zoe stayed silent as ever again. Takuya showed his palm, "Do you love me or not?"

"I love you so much." Zoe took Takuya's hand. "Be thankful because I don't plant anger in one another." She smirked.

Takuya squeezed Zoe for a thank you. Takuya took a breath, pulled Zoe close and took one step. He kept his eyes locked to Zoe's. And the next thing Zoe knows, they were dancing under the clouds.

"You won the game, congratulations." Zoe smiled extensively.

"Well, I wouldn't have done it without you. Even though, you're mad at me you still watched the game." He explained. "About our deal?"

"Shoot, I completely almost forgot."

"Don't worry, only at the cheeks."

"For you." Zoe kissed Takuya's burning cheeks.

"Too fast. My turn." Takuya's hands grab Zoe's face from both sides, his lips come down hard on Zoe.

Zoe had frozen for a half second. No one had ever kissed her in her life. Not a real kiss. Just her parents' pecks on the cheek or forehead. This is something she thought she would never feel.

Zoe pushed Takuya away from her.

"Ugh. Takuya!" Zoe looked her left and right. "Cut it out."

"One more to go, Zoe. Please don't kick me," he pleads, leaning forward and grabbing her chin. He kisses her again, and this time she felt it. His lips are softer that his hands, and hot, even in the warm desert night. A flock of butterflies riots in her stomach and steals her breath. Her hands reach for him instinctively. She touched the warm skin of his cheek, the rough hair on his neck. Her fingers skim over a line of puckered skin, a raised ridge right beneath the hairline. __


	19. Trusted

Zoe imagined that from the outside, she looked as still as a statue. Her hands were folded in front of her, her face was without of expression, and her breathing was too shallow to move her chest.

Inside, she was spinning apart, as if the pieces of her atoms were reversing polarity and blowing away from one another.

The other side of her can't get outside.

The Star Bucks was crowded. Ash and Jane had a lot of questions on Zoe.

"So when are you planning on telling him?" Ash took a sip with her star bucks.

"It's kind of personal guys if you don't mind." Zoe answered.

"You better tell sooner or later or I will." Jane threatened her.

"Okay, fine, whatever."

"Change topic." Ash announced. "What does your first kiss felt like?"

"It's unexplainable. But when Takuya and I kissed, I can imagine fireworks in the air." Zoe giggled.

Zoe's cell phone surprisingly blew up with her ringing tone.

"Aren't you going to answer the phone?" Jane asked.

"Sure, sure." Zoe took another sip of her star bucks before she answer her phone.

She paused. "Hey, Zoe." Takuya greeted cheerfully.

"What's with the call?" Zoe turned her speaker on so Ash and Jane could hear.

"Oh, nothing, just checking. Where are you, anyway?"

"Why?"

"Just answer my question."

"I'm hanging out with Ash and Jane at the Star Bucks."

"I can see you." Zoe's eyes widened. "Look outside."

The girls turned their eyes outside through the window's glass. There, they saw Takuya, Koji, JP and Koichi, waving and laughing out loud. The girls chuckled. Zoe ended the call.

The boys went inside and sat the girls. Of course, Takuya sat beside Zoe while Ash is between Koichi and Koji.

"Are you following me?" Zoe questioned Takuya.

"Technically yes but—"

"Ash texted me that you three were here after we're playing basketball so Takuya and I forced Koji and JP to come here." Koichi interrupted.

"Aww…isn't that cheezy?" Jane teased.

"What's with the face? You look like you've seen a ghost." Takuya said.

"Well…I…"

"Is there something you're not telling me? Something deep and dark." Takuya interrupted her.

"Will you look at that?" as Zoe glanced at her watch. "It's really amazing how time moves fast. I mean—yesterday was like just our first day of school but right now I've got some leader thing to do." She finished up her star bucks then grabbed her backpack.

"Where are you going?" Ash asked.

"I need to talk to my co-leader about our science project?"

"Shoot! I completely forgot!" Ash said. "It's a good thing I'm not the leader of my group."

"Lucky for you."

"I'll see you guys, again tomorrow." Zoe waved goodbye then a few seconds later she disappeared in the shadows.

"Was it something I said? Or something I never did?" Takuya sighed.

"I think I'm starting to get on her nerves."

"Nope. Not yet."

"You're a negative thinker, you know that? Think positive!" Ash encouraged.

"Okay, is there something you girls aren't telling me?" he laughed, a husky sound.

"Nothing. Except for Zoe's moving away." Jane slipped her mouth. The boys had the same kind of expression, they were all shocked.

"Jane!" Ash hissed. "Oh, we're dead. We're so dead."

"You said it yourself, Ash. Think positive." Jane looked on her bright side.

"Zoe's going to _medusa _on us." Ash remembered the first time she had a fight with Zoe. It was a disaster than she thought. Zoe punched Ash on the face when they were in the sixth grade.

"What are you so afraid of Zoe? Well, I gotta admit, she's more than a devil when she gets mad."

Takuya was in a dead silence. "Why didn't she tell us?" Koichi was the first one to talk to.

"Maybe she's not ready." Ash replied.

"She needs time to think." Jane explained.

"Speaking of thinking, thinking is hard, very hard." JP joked.

"This isn't the time for joking JP." Koji scolded him.

"You're right. When is she moving away?"

"She doesn't know yet. It could be anytime, guys." Ash responded.

"Nobody knows yet. False alarm. False Alarm."

"Let's just hope for the best."

"So that explains the look on her face while ago." Koichi imagined it.

"Yeah, poor Zoe." JP expressed.

"Hey, Takuya." Koji interrupted Takuya's train of thought.

"I'm out of here." Takuya stood.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not just going to sit here and do nothing. I'm going to find Zoe, we need to talk." Then a few seconds later he's gone.

"I just love him when his serious." JP broke the silence.

"Wanna bet?" Koji challenged his twin brother.

"Takuya's also afraid of Zoe. So, I bet on Zoe."

"Twenty on Takuya. Takuya will be braver than you thought, guys."

"The more days I'm being with the boys, the freakier they get." Jane whispered at Ash.

***

After Zoe paid a little visit to her members in her group she decided to walk in front at the plaza in silence.

"So are you saying you're leaving?" A velvet voice said.

Zoe smiled in relief and turned around and put her eyes on Takuya. "Do you want me to leave?"

He laughed a throaty sound.

"Why? What's so funny?"

"Zoe, shut up." He pulled her hand and led the way to the parking lot.

When Zoe walked into the lot, she was shocked to see a red bike standing up, a motorcycle.

"Takuya, you're amazing!"

He laughed again. "If you're leaving, I would love to make every second count with you." he shrugged.

"Why?"

He looked down, pausing for so long that she wondered if he hadn't heard her question. Finally, he asked her, "Zoe, if you're leaving, will you forget me?"

She didn't answer right away, either, he glanced up to check her expression.

"You will never ever be replaced."

Takuya smiled, and his shoulders relaxed. He sat down next to the bike and picked up a wrench. "So you think I will be your one and only, then?"

"Is that what you meant?" She shook her head. "I guess I'll never ever get over you if you won't get over me."

"Hoping to find another guy?" he teased.

"Maybe. Maybe not."

He chuckled. "You really like spending time with me?" he asked, marveling.

"Very, very much. And I'll prove it. I should've said no to you."

He made a face, and she wondered how much he was leaving undone with her. "Do your parents know about you and me?"

"Yes," he replied. "We don't have to be responsible occasionally, because they'll be so easygoing about this."

"Well, my parents won't."

"Here's the thing, I'll introduce you to my family tomorrow while you'll introduce me today, deal or no deal?"

Zoe sighed a heavy sigh. Then she pulled out two cans of soda from her bag, cracking one open and handling it to Takuya. She opened the second, and held it up ceremoniously.

"Here's to meeting the parents," she toasted. "Today."

"And recklessness every day in between," he emphasized.

She grinned and touched her can to Takuya's.

"Can I drive?" Zoe asked Takuya's permission.

"Sure, sure. Do you know?"

"Of course," Zoe hopped on the motor.

"Okay, where your clutch?"

Zoe pointed to the lever on her left handlebar.

"Now where's your brake?"

"Behind my right foot."

"Wrong."

He grabbed Zoe's right hand and curled her fingers around the lever over the throttle.

"But I know what I'm doing."

"Okay, fine," he grumbled. "Throttle?"

Zoe twisted the right grip.

"Gearshift?"

She nudged it with her left calf. "Uh-huh," she muttered. "Like I don't know how to drive. I drive motors twice a week, okay?" Zoe already drove the motor out of the lot.

"I want you to hold down the clutch," Jacob instructed.

Zoe rolled her eyes. She wrapped her fingers around the clutch.

"Now this is crucial, Zoe," Jacob stressed. "Don't let go of that, okay? I want you to pretend that I've handed you a live grenade. The pin if out and you are holding down the spoon."

Zoe squeezed tighter.

"Good. Do you think you can kick-start it?"

"I'm not stupid," Zoe told him through gritted teeth, her fingers tight around her live grenade.

"Okay. Don't let go of the clutch."

Zoe suddenly slammed her foot down on the pedal.

"Nice, that's the most awesome kick-start I've ever seen this nowadays." Takuya clapped his hands.

"Of course, I'm a rebel, not a jock." She joked.

"Steady there," he encouraged. "Do you still have the clutch?"

"Yes," she whined.

"Do you remember how to put it into first gear?" he asked.

"Yes because I don't' easily forget things. Especially important things."

"Well, go ahead and do it."

"Finally," she prompted.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Oh c'mon, Takuya. I've done this like a hundred times. You look scared."

"I'm fine," he snapped. He sat behind Zoe and out his hands on Zoe's shoulders.

Zoe kicked the gearshift down one notch.

"Very good," he praised her. 'Now, _very _gently, ease up on the clutch."

"You want me to let go of the grenade?" Zoe asked in disbelief.

"I'm shutting up."

The gear caught and wrenched both of them forward.

And they were flying.

There was wind that wasn't there before, blowing their skin against their skull.

But this was only first gear. Her foot itched toward the gearshift as she twisted for more gas.

"Whoa, Zoe! Watch what you're doing!"

"Just relax, Takuya, and enjoy the ride." From the speed to realize that the road was starting a slow curve to the left, and Zoe turned rapidly and surely.

"Brakes, brakes," Takuya muttered to Zoe.

Zoe hit the brakes slowly and get off of the motor but she didn't forget to put the stand.

"What the heck was that for?!" Takuya yelled.

"Wow," she murmured. She was trilled. "Look on the bright side, we're still alive."

"You were great!" Takuya enthused and then left Zoe's fit on the ground then spun her around.

Zoe flexed her arms and legs. "You wanna do it again?"

"I don't think so." He still sounded worried. "Maybe this time we'll never make it to graduation."

"I'm fine."

"Um Zoe? I think I'd better drive you to your house already."

"Kill joy." She hissed at Takuya's back.

"I heard that. And you drive shotgun, you know that? Where'd you get that attitude?"

Zoe remembered when Steve drove her to school, and he was driving so fast Zoe's hair was a mess. "From my Dad."

"Let's go. I'll drive." He held out his hands for the keys.

Takuya and Zoe jumped on the red motorcycle, he kicked it to a start in one try, and raced back down the road. Takuya looked athletic and professional as he leaned over the handlebars, head low, face forward, and his chocolate hair. Takuya smiled as Zoe wrapped her arms around Takuya's waist.

When Zoe went inside the house, she ordered Takuya to outside just for a while.

"I'm home!" She announced in the house.

"At the kitchen." Her mother answered.

Zoe followed the voice. "Did you ever hear anything more from Takuya Kanbara?"

"Um." She hesitated, not sure what her story was anymore.

"Hi there, Zoe!" Steve called as Zoe walked into the kitchen. She waved at him.

"Hey, Mom, Dad," she said. Steve was scrubbing his hands in the sink. "What's for dinner?"

"I put it out on the freezer."

"I'll go get it before they freeze." Zoe worked to sound enthusiastic.

Amanda cleaned up while Zoe got dinner ready. It didn't take long till they were sitting at the table, eating in silence. Her parents were enjoying their food, Zoe was wondering desperately how to fulfill her assignment, struggling to think of a way to broach a subject.

"What did you do with yourself today?" Steve asked., snapping Zoe out of her reverie.

"Well, this morning I just hung out around the Star Bucks with my friends and then reminded my members about our project…." Only the recent part of this morning, actually. Zoe tried to keep her voice upbeat, but her stomach was hollow. "And this afternoon I had a joy ride with Takuya."

Her parents dropped their forks.

"Takuya?" Amanda asked in astonishment.

"What were you two doing alone?" Steve hadn't picked his fork back up.

"Well, I sort of had a joy ride with Takuya Kanbara, and he wanted to introduce ne to his parents tomorrow…Mom, Dad?"

"Well, Zoe's a big already, I think she's big enough have a boyfriend." Amanda agreed on Zoe.

It appeared that Steve was having an aneurysm.

"Dad, are you all right?"

"You are going out with Takuya Kanbara?" he thundered.

"Uh-oh."

"They've been best friends , Steve since they were both young." Amanda said.

"Oh, well, that's"—he struggled—"better, I guess." Steve picked up his fork again, so Zoe could see the worst was over.

"And anyways," Zoe continued, "it's kind of at an early stage, you know. Don't embarrass me with all the boyfriend talk, okay?"

"When is he coming over?" Amanda asked.

"He'll be here in a few minutes."

"You must really like this guy," Steve observed suspiciously.

Zoe sighed and rolled her eyes for his benefit.

Zoe jumped up and started cleaning her dishes.

"Leave the dishes, your Mom can do them tonight. You baby us too much." Amanda eyed Steve. "What?"

The doorbell rang, and Steve stalked off to answer it. Zoe and Amanda was half step behind him.

"Come on in, Takuya." He greeted.

Zoe breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Mrs. and Mr. Orimoto," Takuya said in a respectful voice.

Takuya sat down fluidly in the only chair, forcing Zoe to sit between her parents. Zoe quickly shot Takuya a dirty look. He winked behind Steve's back.

"So I hear you're going out with our girl." Amanda started.

"Yes, mam." Takuya didn't look surprised.

"Well, more power to you, I guess."

Steve laughed, and Takuya joined in.

"Steve, I think it's time." Amanda said.

"Time for what?" Zoe questioned.

"We're not moving at all, Zoe. In fact, you're father was promoted into a higher level in his company." Amanda explained.

"Sweet! Congratulations, Dad!" Zoe squeezed her father and jump for joy.

"We're very glad you liked our good news, Zoe." Steve grinned.

"Are you kidding? I didn't like it…I love it!" Zoe almost shouted. "Okay." She stood still. "Enough humor at my expense. Let's go." Zoe walked back at the hall and pulled on her jacket. They followed.

"Where are you two going?" Amanda questioned.

"We're going to celebrate."

"Not too late, Zoe." Steve reminded her.

"Don't worry, Mr. Orimoto, I'll have her home early." Takuya promised.

Zoe stalked out. And Takuya and her parents laughed, and Takuya followed her.

Zoe stopped dead at the porch.

Steve let out a low whistle.

"Drive safe and sound," he choked out.

Takuya and Zoe jumped on the red motor.

Takuya turned the key and the engine roared to life. We pulled away from the house.

"Where do you want to go?" Takuya asked.

"Any kind of restaurant."


	20. The Kanbaras

Takuya and Zoe stepped out of the motor. He smiled slightly, but his eyes were hard. They walked to the door of the restaurant and held it open with an obstinate expression. Obviously, there would be no further discussion. Zoe walked past him with a resigned sigh.

The restaurant wasn't crowded—it was the off-season in Shibuya. The host was a female, and Zoe understood the look in her eyes as she assessed Takuya. She welcomed him a little more warmly than necessary. She was surprised by how much that bothered her. She was several inches taller that Zoe was, and unnaturally blond.

"A table for two?" His voice was alluring, whether he was aiming for that or not. Zoe saw her eyes flicker to her and then away, satisfied by her obvious ordinariness, and by the cautious, no-contact space Takuya kept between them. She led them to a table big enough for four in the center of the most crowded area of the dining floor.

Zoe was about to sit, but Takuya shook his head to her.

"Perhaps something more private?" he insisted quietly to the host. Zoe wasn't sure, but it looked like he smoothly handed her a tip. She'd never seen anyone reuse a table except in old movies.

"Sure." She sounded as surprised as Zoe was. She turned and led them around a partition to a small ring of booths—all of them empty. "How's this?"

"Perfect." He flashed his gleaming smile, dazing her momentarily.

"Um"—she shook her head, blinking—"your server will be right out." She walked away unsteadily.

"You really shouldn't do that to people," Zoe criticized. "It's hardly fair."

"Do what?"

"Dazzle them like that—she's probably hyperventilating in the kitchen right now."

He seemed confuse.

"Oh, come on" Zoe said dubiously. "You _have _to know the effect you have on people."

He tilted his head on one side, and his eyes were curious. "I dazzle people?"

"You haven't noticed?" Do you think everyone gets their way easily?"

He ignored Zoe's questions. "Do I dazzle _you?_"

"Frequently," Zoe admitted.

And then our server arrived, her face expectant. The hostess had definitely dished behind the scenes, and this new girl didn't look disappointed. She flipped a strand of short black hair behind one ear and smiled unnecessary warmth.

"Hello. My name is Amber, and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you a drink?" Zoe didn't miss that she was speaking only to him.

He looked at Zoe.

"I'll have a Coke." It sounded like a question.

"Two Cokes," he said.

"I'll be right back with that," she assured him with another unnecessary smile. But he didn't see it. He was watching Zoe.

"What?" Zoe asked when she left.

His eyes stayed fixed on her face. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," she replied, surprised by his intensity.

"You don't feel dizzy, sick, cold…?"

"Should I?'

He chuckled at her puzzled tone.

"Well, I'm actually waiting for you to go into shock." His face twisted up into that perfect crooked smile.

"I don't think that will happen," she said after she could breathe again. "I've always been very good at repressing unpleasant things.

"Just the same, I'll feel better when you have some sugar food in you."

Right on cue, the waitress appeared with their drinks and a basket of breadsticks. She stood with her back to Zoe as she placed them on the table.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked Takuya.

"Zoe?" he asked. She turned unwillingly to her.

Zoe picked the first thing she saw on the menu. "Um…I'll have lasagna."

"And you?" she turned back to him with a smile.

"The mushroom ravioli," he said.

"Drink," he ordered.

Zoe sipped at her soda obediently and then drank more deeply, surprised by how thirsty she was. She realized she had finished the whole thing when he pushed his glass toward her.

"Thanks," she muttered, still thirty. The cold from the icy soda was radiating through her chest, and she shivered.

"Are you cold?"

"It's just the Coke," she explained, shivering again.

"That color blue looks lovely with your skin," he said, watching her. She was surprised; she looked down, flushing, of course.

He pushed the bread basket toward her.

"Really, I'm not going into shock," she protested. "I feel very safe with you," she confessed, mesmerized into telling the truth again.

That pleased him.

"This is my first date," he murmured to himself.

Zoe picked up a breadstick and began nibbling on the end, measuring his expression. She wondered when it would be okay to start questioning him.

"Usually you're in better mood when your eyes are so light," she commented, trying to distract him.

He stared at her, stunned. "What?"

"Mm-hm." She chewed on a small bite of the bread, trying to look indifferent.

The waitress strode around the partition with her food. She realized they'd been unconsciously leaning toward each other across the table, because they both straightened up as she approached. She set the dish in front of Zoe and Takuya—it looked pretty good—and turned quickly to Takuya.

'Isn't there anything I can get you?" Zoe may have been imagining the double meaning in her words.

"No, thank you." She walked away. "You were saying?" he asked.

Zoe took a sip.

"I'll continue if…" Zoe paused.

"There are conditions?" He raised one eyebrow his voice ominous.

"I do have a few questions, of course."

"Of course."

"Well, go ahead," he pushed, his voice still hard.

"What are the things you like about me?"

Takuya looked down, folding his large hands together slowly in the table. His eyes flickered up at Zoe from under his lashes, the hint of smirk in his face.

"Next." He finished up his ravioli so fast he almost choked he burned his tongue.

"But that's the easiest one," she objected.

"Next," he repeated.

Zoe looked down, frustrated. Zoe unrolled her silverware picked up her fork. She out it in her mouth slowly, still looking down, chewing while she thought. The lasagna was good. She swallowed and took another sip of Coke before she looked up.

"Okay, then." She glared at him, and continued slowly. "Okay, then. I'm leaving." Zoe black-mailed Takuya.

"All right, I'll answer your questions." Takuya change his mind. "You're so stubborn."

"What are the things you like about me?"

"I'll give you seven things I like about you. First, your hair. Second, your eyes. Third, you're fun. Fourth, your smile. Fifth, you're smart. Sixth, you're a voice. And seventh, your attitude."

"What are those attitudes then?" Zoe was thrilled that he was playing along, but she tried to seem casual.

He chuckled. "My brother always wanted to be like you. You're so free, you're never afraid to be who you are."

"What are the stuffs you hate about me?"

"You're so stubborn."

"Then why do you like me?"

"I know you could be really mean sometimes but I accept and love who you are." He smiled wryly.

Zoe laughed at Takuya, her eyes warm.

"My turn."

"But I'm not yet finished."

"My turn." He repeated.

"Okay, fine." She murmured.

"Name three things you like and hate about me."

"Like: smart, cute and tough. Hate: show-off, play –boy and liar."

"Since when are you even serious?"

"When it's your show, your time. When it's game time!" Takuya eyed her. "Kidding…I like you; One, you're sweet. Two, you're kind. Three, you can do things personally."

"What about the hates?"

"That's what I really hate about you."

"Oh!" he said. Zoe quickly scooped up lasagna and popped it in her mouth.

"Are you ready to go home?" he asked.

"I'm ready to leave," She qualified, overly grateful that they had the hour-long ride home together. She wasn't ready to say goodbye to him.

The waitress appeared as if she's been called. Or watching.

"How are we doing?" she asked Takuya.

'We're ready for the check, thank you." His voice was quiet, rougher, still reflecting the strain of conversation. It seemed to muddle her. He looked up, waiting.

There was a bill in his hand already. He slipped it into the folder and handed it right back to her.

"No change." He smiled. Then he stood up, and Zoe scrambled awkwardly to her feet.

He didn't look away from Zoe as he thanked her. Zoe suppressed a smile.

Takuya walked close beside Zoe to the door, still careful not to touch me. Zoe looked at the sidewalk. Once they were on the motor, he started the engine. Zoe was warm in her jacket, though.

*******

The muted light of yet another cloudy day eventually woke Zoe. She lay with her arm across her eyes, groggy and dazed. Something, a dream trying to be remembered, struggled to break into her consciousness. She moaned and rolled on her side, hoping more sleep would come. And then the previous day flooded back into her awareness.

"Oh!" Zoe sat up so fast it made her head spin. Her cell phone was ringing.

"There are no classes…I like it." His unruffled voice came from the phone.

"Takuya!" Zoe rejoiced, and thoughtlessly threw herself across the room, she froze when she looked outside her window. It was Takuya standing outside in front of their house.

But he laughed. "Good morning, my sleeping beauty," he answered, startled.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"YI said there were no classes, right? So I've decided to invite my girl friend over early at my house to meet my family."

"Seven in the morning!" She glanced at her clock. "Mom! Dad!" She remembered, thoughtlessly jumping up again and heading to the door.

"They left an hour ago—after one any half hours you're not yet awake."

"You're not usually this confused in the morning," he noted.

"I need a minute," she admitted.

'I'll wait."

Zoe ended the call. She skipped to the bathroom, after she brushed her teeth she took a bath with cold water, it was hard what to wear. She ended up in her jean skirt—short, khaki-colored. She put on the black-striped t-shirt and pink-sleeveless jacket he'd once complimented. A quickly glance in the mirror told her hair was entirely possible, so she pulled it back into a pony tail.

"Okay." She bounced out of the house. "I'm decent."

He was waiting at the door, closer than she'd thought, and she bounded right into him. He steadied her, holding her a careful distance away for a few seconds before suddenly pulling her closer.

"Wow…you're looking good," he murmured in her ear. "You are utterly nice-looking."

"Look, I'm trying really hard not to think about what I'm about to do, so can we go already?" she asked.

"And you're worried, not because you're headed to meet my family, but because you think those vampires won't approve of you, correct?"

"That's right," she answered immediately, hiding her surprise at his causal use of the word.

He shook his head. "You're incredible."

***

"Wow…feels like I've never been here."

"You've just been here last month." He smiled.

"I know…it still has a certain charm."

He pulled the end of her ponytail and chuckled.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Not even a little bit—let's go." She tried to laugh, but it seemed to get stuck in her throat. She smoothed her hair nervously.

"You look lovely." He took her hand easily, without thinking about it.

They walked through the deep shade up to the porch. She knew he could feel her tension; his thumb rubbed soothing circles into the back of her hand.

He opened the door for her.

The inside was still unexpected, less predictable, than the exterior. It was very dazzling, very open, and very bulky. The first floor had still no walls. The back, south-facing glass; A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden-floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of maroon.

Waiting to greet them, standing just to the left of the door, on a raised portion of the floor, were Takuya's parents.

She'd seen his parents before, of course, yet she couldn't help but be struck again by his father's youth, his outrageous perfection. At his side was his mother, she assumed. She had the same pale, beautiful features as the rest of them. Something about her heart-shaped face, her billows o f soft, caramel-colored hair. She was small as ever, slender, yet less angular, more rounded than the others. They were both dressed casually, in light colors that matched the inside of the house. They smiled in welcome, but made no move to approach them.

"Mom, Dad," Takuya's voice broke the short silence, "this is Zoe."

"You're very welcome, Zoe," Mr. Kanbara's step was measured. He raised his hand tentatively, and Zoe stepped forward to shake hands with him.

"It's nice to see you, again, Mr. Kanbara." She grinned at him, her sudden confidence surprising her. She could feel Takuya's relief at her side.

Mrs. Kanbara smiled and stepped forward as well, reaching for her hand.

"It's very nice to see you again." And Zoe was.

"Thank you. I'm glad to see you again, too."

"Where's Shinya?" Takuya asked, but no one answered, as they just appeared at the top of the wide staircase.

"Hey, Takuya!" Shinya called enthusiastically. He ran down the stairs, a streak of brown hair and brunette skin, coming of a sudden and graceful stop in front of Zoe. Mr. and Mrs. Kanbara shot warning glances at him, but Zoe liked it. It was natural—for him, anyway.

"Hi, Zoe!" Shinya said, and she bounced to hug Zoe. If Mr. and Mrs. Kanbara had looked cautious before, they now looked staggered. There was a shock in Zoe's eyes, too, but she was also very pleased that he seemed really approve of her entirely. He was startled to feel Takuya stiffen at her side. She glanced at Takuya's face. But his expression was unreadable.

"You do look lovely in the suit, I never noticed before," she commented, to her extreme embarrassment.

No one else seemed to know quite what to say.

"Hello, Shinya." She smiled at him shyly, and then at the others. "It's nice to see you all again—you still have a very beautiful home," she added conventionally.

"Thank you," Mrs. Kanbara said. "We're so glad that you came." She spoke with feeling.

Zoe looked away, trying to be polite. Her eyes wandered again to the beautiful instrument on the platform by the door. Mrs. Kanbara noticed her preoccupation.

"Do you play?" she asked, inclining her head toward the guitar.

She shook her head. "Yes. Is it yours?"

"No," she laughed. "Takuya didn't tell you he was musical?"

"No." She glared at his suddenly innocent expression with narrowed eyes. "I should have known I guess."

"Well, play for her," Mrs. Kanbara encouraged.

"But you said showing off was rude," he objected.

"There are exceptions to every rule," she replied.

"I'd like to hear you play," she volunteered.

"It's settled then." Mrs. Kanbara pushed him toward the guitar. He pulled her along, sitting on the bench beside him.

He gave her a long, exasperated look before he grabbed his guitar and positioned.

And then his fingers flowed swiftly across the strings, and the room was filled with the composition so complex, so luxuriant, it was impossible to believe only one set of hands played.

_Give me more than I've ever had_

_Make it all better when I'm feeling sad_

_Tell that I'm special even when I know I'm not _

Takuya looked at Zoe casually, the music still surging around them without a break, and winked. "Do you like it?"

"You wrote this?" She gasped, understanding.

He nodded. "It's Mom's favorite."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm feeling extremely insignificant."

He continued singing:

_There's only one thing to do_

_Three words for you I love you_

_There's only one way to say_

_Those three words that's what I'll do, I love you._

"You inspired me," he said softly.

Zoe couldn't speak.

"They like you, you know," he said conversationally. "Mom especially."

Zoe glanced behind her, but the huge room was empty now.

'Where did they go?"

"Very subtly giving us some privacy, I suppose."

She sighed. "_They _like me…Mom and Dad….?" She continued quickly, to keep him from noticing.

"Are happy to see me happy."

"Shinya seems very…enthusiastic to see me."

"Shinya has his own way of looking at things," he said through tight lips.

The songs he was still playing, drifted to an end, the final chords shifting to a more melancholy key. The last note hovered poignantly in the silence.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"Do you want to see the rest of the house?"

"But I've already seen it."

"There are a few changes in the house."

They walked up the massive staircase, her hand trailing along the satin-smooth rail. The long hall at the top of the stairs was paneled with a honey-colored wood, the same as floorboards.

"Shinya's room…Dad's office…Mom and Dad's room…" he gestured as he led her past the doors.

They'd come to a stop in front of the last door in the hall. "My room," he informed her, opening it and pulling her though.

His room face south now, with a wall sized window like the great room below. The whole back side of the house was now glass. His view looked down.

The western wall has completely covered with a shelf after shelf of CDs. His room was better stocked than a music store. In the corner was a sophisticated-looking sound system, the kind she was afraid to touch because she'd be sure to break something. There were bed, a wide and inviting black leather bed. The floor was covered with a golden carpet, and the walls were hung with the heavy fabric in a slightly darker shade.

"Good bands?" She guessed.

He chuckled and nodded.

He picked up a remote and turned the stereo on. It was their theme song. She went to look at his mind-boggling music collection. She turned, and he was looking at her with a peculiar expression in his eyes.

"What?"

"I was prepared to feel…relieved. Having you know about everything, not needing to keep secrets from you. But I didn't expect to feel more than that. I _like _it. It makes me…happy." He shrugged, smiling slightly.

"I'm glad," she said, smiling back. She'd worried that he might regret telling her these thing. It was good to know that wasn't the case.

She didn't see him leap at her—it was much too fast. She only found herself suddenly airbone, and then they crashed onto the bed. All the while, his arms formed an iron cage of protection around her—she was barely jostled. But she still was gasping as she tried to right herself.

He wasn't having that. He curled her into a ball against his chest, holding her more securely than iron chains. She glared at him in alarm, but he seemed well in control, his jaw relaxed as he grinned, his eyes bright only with humor.

"Um." She struggled. "Can I get up now?"

He just laughed.

"Can I come in?" a soft voice sounded form the hall.

She struggled to free herself, but Takuya merely readjusted her so that she was somewhat conventionally seated on his lap. She could see it was Shinya. Her cheeks burned, but Takuya seemed at ease.

"Go ahead." Takuya was still chuckling quietly.

Shinya seemed to find nothing unusual in their embrace, he walked—almost danced, his movements were so graceful—to the center of the room, where she folded herself sinuously onto the floor.

"It sounded like you two were having fun, and I came to see if I can join," Shinya announced.

Zoe stiffened for an instant, until she realized Takuya was grinning—whether at his comment or her response, she couldn't tell.

"Sorry, I don't believe I have enough to spare," he replied, his arms holding her recklessly close.

"Actually," Zoe said, smiling despite herself, "There's still a room for you. Are you game?"

Shinya grinned widely then jumped on the bed. Takuya and Zoe tickled Shinya.

"Hey, that tickles!" Shinya laughed.

"That's enough!" Takuya paused and Zoe followed. "Your turn, Zoe." Takuya grabbed Zoe's hands while Shinya tickles Zoe.

Mr. and Mrs. Kanbara watched them having a lot of fun.

"Kids, they grow up so fast." Mr. Kanbara (Tony), said.

"Yeah, you think Zoe's the one?" Mrs. Kanbara (Cindy), wondered.

"Only one thing to do, trust her with all our heart."

"I like Zoe, very much."

"Not as much as Shinya."

"Guys…no fair…oh, you better hide." Zoe warned while laughing.


	21. Wasted

**October**

Right after school, Takuya cornered Zoe while she's walking to her house. "Aren't you going to give me a goodbye kiss or something?"

Zoe sighed and continued ignoring him but that didn't stop Takuya from knowing what's going on.

"What's with you, Zoe? You're not the Zoe I know already." He raised his eyebrows.

"I just need a little space, okay?"

Then Takuya took a one step back.

"I don't like playing games today, Takuya. So please, don't start with me."

"Where's the Zoe that I loved?"

"Oh, Takuya, stop acting that this is about you," Zoe cried.

"This isn't about me, Zoe. This is about us."

"Just leave me alone," she demanded.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong about us," he challenged.

"Are you testing me?"

Now both of them are speaking together but all Zoe can hear is Takuya's voice.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" Takuya almost shouted.

"You're making this harder and harder," Zoe cried back.

"You're not sweet anymore. You've been meaner than ever."

"It's not that and you know why I'm acting like that."

"Then just tell me what it is!"

"Will you please stop already?!" Zoe covered her ears.

"Look at me in the eye Zoe and tell me what it is," he started saying things quickly.

"Don't start a fight with me!"

"We're already fighting!"

"Then please, Takuya, stop!"

"We're fighting because I'm looking for an answer to my question!"

"Then what do you want me to do?!"

"Just say it out loud, Zoe!"

"No!"

"Say it!"

"I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU!"

There was a dead silence in the winding road. Zoe was counting the seconds until he breaks the silence.

"Why? Don't you love me anymore?" Takuya whispered.

"There are other priorities in my life…"

Takuya's world just flipped upside down. His heart bit, it was getting much louder.

"Why are you leaving me?!" Takuya's whispers turned to shouting. "I'm not ready yet, Zoe," Takuya's shouting turns to tears.

"You wanna know the real reason, Takuya?" She didn't wait for an answer. "You're not sweet anymore to me, you don't have any more time and effort to me, and you're dating another girl."

"What?! You know Zoe, you're more jealous than I thought."

"This means you have to let me go…"

"Not yet because I still love you more than my own life," he screamed onto his knees.

"You're always saying that yet I can't feel it anymore," then she chuckled. "Look yourself Takuya, you're acting like a big baby."

"No, Zoe, no," he squeezed her shivering hands.

"Let go of me!" She pulled her hands away from Takuya then pushed him into the bushed then she ran away with tears on her burning cheeks.

Their tears run down on their cheeks like razor blades and Takuya didn't blame don't know whom to blame: he or Zoe. All the words Zoe never say came out. Takuya and Zoe are feeling the same; pain, confusion, loneliness, anger.

When Zoe turned her back from him, he was hurt and it got even worse a day after that. He tried to talk to her again. He waited and waited for her at the plaza because he heard from Ash that she will be there to buy fish ball after school.

Finally, he saw Zoe walking down by the street. Takuya approached to her right after she finished eating her fish ball.

"Please, Zoe. Just give me another chance. Please!" he begged.

"What about me? Will I ever get to do the things I want, huh?!" No answer. "Answer me!" Zoe commanded.

"Zoe, please." He repeated.

"Shut up."

"No, don't tell me to shut up."

"I feel sorry for you, Takuya. The way you look and think…it's so sad," Zoe said it like it was insult to him. "It's time for us for to move on."

Zoe walked away from Takuya, again. Takuya was falling apart, he's heart was breaking for he'd realize that they won't be together. On Saturday, Ash and Jane came over to Zoe's house.

"What are you doing here?" Zoe opened their door.

"I thought you need someone to talk to." Ash replied.

"If you don't, we'll just see you again on Monday." Jane quickly said.

"I really need a friend right here beside me today." Zoe sounded alone.

Zoe invited Ash and Jane inside the house.

"Where are your parents?" Ash wondered.

"At work of course, they never had a day off ever since last month." Zoe replied.

"Are you okay?" Ash hugs Zoe like a teddy bear.

"I'm a little frustrated but I think I'll be fine now that you're near with me." Zoe hugged back.

"Aww…can I join in?" Ash and Zoe nodded then Jane also hugged Zoe.

"Anyways," the girls broke the hugging moment. "Being single is better because you've got nothing to deal with. You won't have to be afraid or aware to be with somebody, and that's the best thing about being single." Jane explained.

"Boys are just a waste of time. Now that I potentially broke up with Koichi," Ash hit to the point.

"You're right, you're absolutely right." Zoe jumped up.

"Besides, you've got you two best buddies right here with you." Ash added.

"Anytime, anywhere." Zoe followed. "C'mon, we can't just stand here in this empty house, let's go have some fun outside."

A week after the day Takuya and Zoe broke up, Ash asked Zoe a favor to be with Koichi for a while because she doesn't want Koichi to be alone. At first, Zoe didn't want to, at Ash's second attempt of asking (forcing), Zoe finally approve to her favor. Ash noted Zoe: '_I hope that Zoe is the cure to my broke heart' _by Koichi. Ash's note game Zoe more confidence to do Ash's request perfectly. But something went wrong.

Some of the students of Shibuya National High School didn't proceed to go home instead, they insist to stay at school to band with their friends. (Yes, there were no classes but there is a program to be held) While Zoe was hanging out with Koichi at the waiting shed of the junior's garden. Zoe never noticed that Takuya was watching every move she's laying on Koichi.

"Do you still love Ash?" Zoe asked.

"Of course, but I don't' wanna be with her anymore." Koichi replied.

"Why not?"

"She almost ruined my life. She's a backstabbing friend of yours."

"Wow…that's kind of harsh."

"Aww…isn't that sweet?" Ash and Jane shouted from the outside of their school. She also saw Angela, Tara, Alec and Takuya.

"Can I come with you?" Zoe shouted back but seems like they just ignored her.

"They hate me." Zoe told him.

"No, they don't hate you."

"How would you know?"

"This is the moment I'm afraid of. I never should've agreed to this." Zoe scolded herself.

"Stop saying that, if you didn't agreed to this then…are you also leaving me?" Koichi pouted.

"Of course not, you'll always be my Side."

"So, Kick, where do you want to go?"

"A place where I won't be able to see Takuya," she smiled.

"Wanna invite the others?"

"The pleasure's all yours, Side."

Koichi called his twin brother, Koji and his other friends Mike, Eric, JP, Michael and Jessica.

"Zoe, take the lead," Koji cheered her name then the others followed him.

"Alright, who's up for _trespassing_ other school?"

"That's a pretty cool idea, Zoe." Koichi commented.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Jessica skipped her way outside the school. The boys followed.

"I'll catch up with you, Koichi. Just go. I'll be there in like five minutes. I've got things to take care of first." Zoe studied the face of Ash and Jane, hatred.

"You go get them," he encouraged her then he followed Koji in front of their school's gate.

"Hi!" Zoe greeted to Ash and Jane but no reply. "Are you mad at me?" Zoe pulled Jane's hand then Jane glanced at her then pulled her hand away from Zoe then left with Ash. "This means _war._"

Zoe caught up with Koichi then they proceed to Aoyama High School. The school was empty so they fooled around for a longer time: taking picture by Zoe's camera, exploring the big and wide school, discovering the classes and more. Zoe had a lot of fun she nearly forgot how to pull out her anger in her.

"Still regretting the favor of _user?_" Koichi now calls Ash, User.

"Of course not! Not anymore."

They went to a shop to buy themselves a can of soda except for Zoe, she bought a can of red horse. Her friends stared at her for a long moment.

"What's with the freaky stare?" Zoe raised her eyebrows. She opened the can then raised it and says, "For being single…"

Koichi played along. "And for games without rules!" and they tossed gobbled up their drinks.

It was Zoe's first time to drink illegal drinks. It tasted like hell, at first it was bitter then the bitterness will eat you then you will feel the dizziness.

"Like whoa…" Koichi caught Zoe when she was about to fall.

"No more red horse for you, Zoe." Koji noted.

"Like I say, you're too young to drink." Jess said.

"I think I should go find Ash and the others and tell them about this." JP ran like the wind. Koichi didn't bother to stop JP because he was taking care of Zoe.

"Zoe, drinking won't stop them." Mike snapped his finger in front of Zoe.

Zoe kneeled on her knees. "I drank, not because of them. It's because I wanted to bring out my emotions…" She laughed.

"Hey, isn't that Takuya with his arms wrapped around Ash?" Eric pointed to them.

All of their eyes were locked to Takuya and Ash. Zoe stayed on her knees but deep down inside she was screaming. Seeing Takuya and Ash together tore her heart apart which made her think that he doesn't really care about her anymore. She jumped up and almost falls again if it wasn't for Jess. Then she took a deep breath.

"I've moved on guys, I realized that I did a good thing, you know!" Zoe announced. She sounded alive more than ever.

"She's totally not herself anymore," Jess was starting to get worried.

Ash and the others opened their ears and laughed out loud on Zoe except for Takuya, he was silent as the broken wind.

"I asked myself this…which is better…? I broke up with you, TAKUYA, before I'm being with Koichi…or I insist of taking Ash's favor when we're still together?" she almost screamed.

"Shouldn't we do something about this?" Mike questioned Koichi.

"Just let Zoe blew out all of her emotions, just like she said." He replied.

"Of course, I stick on letter a, because I don't my EX-BOYFRIEND to look dim-witted," Zoe continued. "Who could be dumb enough not to know about what I'm saying?" Zoe laughed again. "And for you my best friend, Ash, why are you ignoring me?"

Ash didn't answer but the smile on her face dropped.

"Was there something I did? I only I did what you told me," Zoe explained but it sounded like an insult to Ash.

Koichi had a smile on his face when Ash bit her lip, forcing not to cry.

"Don't be such jerk, Zoe," Jane was walking closer to Zoe now. And Zoe was doing the same even though she's drunk.

"Are you Ash?" Zoe chuckled.

"I'm sorry did I say something that I'm Ash?" Jane fought back.

"Am I even answering you? Or do I have to answer?"

"Oooh…" They've rounded Zoe and Jane. Jess, Koji, Koichi, Mike and Eric were trying to calm Zoe. "I'm telling you boys, to back off…because you've got nothing to do with this, understood?"

"Mam, yes, Mam," Mike and Eric replied at the same time while the others didn't answer.

Ash and the others except for Takuya were also trying to calm Jane down but Jane didn't listen to any of her friends' words.

"Are you challenging me?"

"Maybe. You've got a problem with that?"

"Yes, you're embarrassing my friend!"

"Oooh…my friend?" Zoe repeated. "You better be careful on what you are saying, Jane. Because today's your lucky day…friend." Jane's anger on Zoe grew higher and higher. 

"You don't know the whole story, Zoe."

"Oh, really?" Zoe folded her arms.

"Yes, really!"

"Had Ash told you that she forced me to hang out with Koichi?"

"Yes, but—"

"Just as I thought," she interrupted Jane.

"Who do you think you are?"

"I'll look into it, I'll get back to it, and I'll give you an update!"

Koichi and the others laughed out loud.

"Jane, may I ask you one more time?" Zoe didn't wait for an answer. "Look around you, have you seen your name in this problem anywhere?"

Jane thought deeply.

"No, because you're never in this mess not until Ash told you about her request to me so stay out of it,"now, her voice sounded serious. "If you ever get in my way, I'll make sure you've got the guts to finish me off."

"You may have won the battle but Ash and I will win the war." Jane smiled mysteriously.

"This is a plaza, not a battlefield," Zoe corrected which embarrassed Jane off.

Ash and on her side including Takuya, Jane, Angela, Tara and Alec and JP left the plaza. But before Takuya wrapped his arms around Ash again, he stared for a long moment at Zoe and doubted.

Koichi and the rest clapped their hands for Zoe.

"Whoo!" Koji cheered.

"You're the bomb, Zoe." Jess added.

"You fight like a tiger." Mike commented.

"You should've seen the look on Ash's face," Eric laughed out loud.

"Yeah, pretty funny eh?" Koichi said. "How do you feel about that, Zoe?"

Zoe's eyes were locked where she first saw Takuya and Ash flirting with each other.

"Zoe," Koichi called over her name again and she was brought back to life.

"_You may have won the battle but Ash and I will win the war!" _Zoe mocked Jane. Zoe and the others laughed out loud. "I can't get the image out of me."

Zoe surprisingly fell on the ground but the laugh didn't fade away.

"Zoe, don't be obvious," Jess hissed.

"I can't help it, Jess. I can wanna stop but I can't," Zoe continued laughing.

"People are staring at you," Koji scanned the plaza. "They're thinking that you're crazy."

"I don't' care what people think of saying about me. This is my world, BIG BAD WORLD!"

"Will stop laughing?! You have gone too far young lady!" Mike scolded her.

Zoe lies down on the green grass and pretends that she's making a snow angel.

"Look who's laughing now…me!"

"Get up," Eric shushed.

"Make me…"

"Koichi do something," Jess punched Koichi's arm playfully.

"Ouch! That kind of hurt," Koichi said as he was rubbing his punched arm. Jess eyed her scarily. "Okay, fine."

"Pull yourself together, Zoe," Koichi snapped. Before Zoe could react, he pulled her from the grass and threw her across his back. Zoe laid her head on Koichi's back then closed her eyes. More dizzy than before, it was like her brain is spinning around, even her sight's spinning around.

"My God, Zoe!" Jess sniffed. "You smell like red horse," she commented.

"Because she drank red horse, common sense, Jess," Koji said.

"We can't bring her at school, the people at school will go to get suspicious on us, especially on Zoe," Mike said.

"You're probably right," Jess pointed. "We can't take her home, yet. She's so going to be dead when her parents see her like this."

"She's not even talking, walking straight," Koji added.

"I know a place where we can stand-by," Koichi checked if Zoe's legs are locked around his waist and secured Zoe's arms around his neck.

"Men…Zoe's wasted," Koji commented as Zoe's face was tucked into Koichi's shoulder blade, under her own arm. She was asleep.

"Aren't you worried that she might puke?" Mike wondered.

"That's not important…let's go," Koichi began moving. He strolled down the sidewalk, the rest followed his path.

***

Koichi led his friends a few feet through the tall trees, wet ferns and draping moss, around a massive hemlock tree, and they were there, on the edge of an enormous open field in the lap of the peaks. It was twice the size of any baseball stadium.

Zoe woke up just after Koichi stopped. She opened her eyes, he was standing still. She stiffly unlocked her stranglehold on Koichi's body and slipped to the ground, landing on her backside.

"Oh!" She huffed, and everybody broke into laughter.

Koichi stared at her incredulously. Zoe didn't pick herself up, she lay down lazily then stayed where she is.

"How are you feeling, Zoe?" Jess kneeled down.

"Awful dizziness, I think I'm going to be sick." Zoe replied. "Where are we?"

"We're just near the Aoyama High School but we're nowhere to be found."

"Finally, you're craziness is gone." Koji sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Zoe questioned, she sat up but she never noticed that she was rocking back, forth, left and right.

"You mean you don't remember?" Mike asked, confused.

"She's drunk," Jess reminded him.

"I know that." He lied.

"Is it me, or you guys are spinning around?" Zoe rubbed her eyes.

"It's just you." Koichi answered. "Look, we'll be right back. You girls want something to eat or drink?"

"Bring me iced tea, please and thank you," Jess didn't forget to say the magic word.

Koichi turned his eyes on Zoe. "I think I'll pass. Just bring me a plastic bag." Zoe threw herself on the ground.

"We'll see you later, girls." Eric waved good-bye.

"Where are you boys going?" Jess asked.

"We're just going to have our lunch. You seem to be on a diet, but I'm sure you'll be fatter in no time." Koichi insulted then seconds later they vanished in the shadows.

"So you really can't remember anything?" Jess asked again.

"Nope. One thing I can remember is Takuya and Ash…that's all." She sighed. "What else did I do?"

"Well, you laughed like a choking bear, fought with Jane, embarrassed Takuya, Ash and Jane in front of everybody, laugh and laugh until you're knock out." Jess explained.

"Wait…I had a fight with Jane? How and Why?"

"Mama Mia!" Jess sighed and thought how to start what she's going to say Zoe. How is Jess going to explain everything on Zoe?


	22. Nightmare

Jess sighed. "When you fought with Jane, it was like a joke, you should've seen on Jane's face. She totally regret on challenging you."

"Before that?"

"Well, you were talking about Takuya…you were more of shouting than announcing…you were obviously humiliating Takuya and Ash."

"I can't believe I did that." Zoe regretted what she just did.

"And you were laughing all the time; you threw yourself on the ground at the plaza…people were staring at us while you were laughing like a freaking crazy old lady, you acted like an immature little girl!"

Zoe sat up quickly. Her hair was a mess, her breath smells like red horse, her eyes looked like she hasn't been sleeping for days and she was staring deeply into Jess' eyes.

"Please say something," Jess begged. "Stop staring at me like that?" No answer. "Zoe?"

Zoe stood then run few inches away from Jess. Jess followed her.

Zoe laid her head back down, it was coming, the real vomit…

***

"I'm apologize for all the mess I'm giving you right now," Zoe said, still dizzy.

"It's okay, it's not your fought anyway," Jess replied.

"Ugh. My head, my stomach," she groaned.

"Okay, no more red horse for you."

Koichi and the rest of the boys he was with emerged one by one from the edge.

"We thought we hear a sick girl," Koji said in a relaxed voice with the slightest of French accents. "This is what she gets for letting her drink." He gestured to Koichi beside him.

"Do you want me to puke on you?" Zoe pointed at him deliberately.

"You're drinking?" A familiar voice asked inhospitably.

They all turned around and meet their eyes on Macky.

"Actually, we were drinking Coke. So take a hike," Koichi matched Macky's unfriendly tone.

"I was heading north, in fact, I was just curious to see who were here. I haven't seen you guys in a long time. And all you were to say was 'take a hike'?"

"No, get out of our property!" Koichi added.

"Don't' deny it, because I can smell the red horse across here," he said hardly. Zoe stood, alerted. "Don't worry, I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Well, I should be going then. I've already caused you all enough trouble," Zoe bit her lip then she moved at her to the max speed to the edge.

Once she was in front of their school, Koji surprisingly slung her over his back without breaking stride. She gripped as tightly as possible as he took off, the others close on his heels. She kept her head down, but her eyes, wide with shock, wouldn't close. The sense of exhilaration that usually seemed to posses Macky as he ran was completely absent.

They reached the plaza in an impossibly short time, and Koji barely slowed as he flung her on the grass.

"What was that for?" She asked.

He didn't answer. He didn't even look at her.

"Dammit, Koji! I'm tired, dizzy, and I wanna go home! So bye!"

"You're not going home like that—you're drunk—you can't even walk and talk straight." He didn't look back, his eyes on the fountain.

"Then take me home!" She shouted.

"Zoe," Koji said grimly.

"Shut up and take me home!"

"Koichi likes you," his voice was cold. "And so am I."

"Please, Koji, I can't think!" She struggled violently, with total futility.

"Okay, fine."

"We'll talk this through when I'm not feeling dizzy, anymore."

"You don't understand," he said in frustration. "I only realized that I'm in love with you just now. I love you!" She wanted to understand, but there was no opening for her to ask.

"Just take me home." Her tone was reasonable, but there was a ring of authority in it she'd never heard before. "Koji! Leave me alone if you're not going to take me home!" She gasped.

"You're right," he said. He rapidly carried Zoe on his back then took her home.

***

At home, she was all alone, her parents were still at worked. She grabbed a granola bar from the kitchen, and hurried up to her room. She looked at her and Takuya's developed pictures in her scrapbook

She sat at the middle of her bed and opened the book of picture of her and Takuya only. Ridiculously.

On the first page, she gasped aloud. Takuya looked just as beautiful as he did in real life, staring at me out of the picture with warm eyes she'd missed for the past few days. It was almost uncanny that anyone would look so…so…beyond description. No thousand words could equal this picture.

She flipped through the rest of the page quickly once.

The first was the picture of Takuya in the kitchen, his warm eyes touched with tolerant amusement. The second was Takuya and Steve, watching TV. The difference in Takuya's expression was severe. His eyes were careful here, reserved. Still breathtakingly beautiful, but his face was hotter, more like a sculpture, less alive.

The last was the picture of Takuya and her standing awkwardly side by side. Takuya's face was the same as the last, hot statue-like. But that wasn't most troubling part of this photograph. The contrast between the two of them was painful. He looked athletic. She looked very average, almost shamefully plain. She flipped the page over with the feeling of disgust. Then threw the book away from her.

She was dizzy; it was hard to concentrate. The image of Takuya and Ash together swirled around in her head. She tried to breathe normally. She needed to concentrate, to find a way out of the nightmare.

Love, life, meaning…over.

It felt like time had frozen. It was black now, she had no idea what she has to feel—she laid on her bed. She rolled onto her side, and curled up on the bed—a pain that knocked her breathlessly, astonished her with its force. Agony ripped through her with the memory of his face. The image of Takuya and Ash sent a wave of torture through her. Frantic, desperate to escape the pain.

She pulled her MP3 from her pocket then put her earphones on her ear and turned it on. Takuya and Zoe's theme song were being played. To her disappointment, she can't sleep even though she's sleepy and dizzy. The waves of pain that had only lapped at her before now reared high up and washed over her head, pulling her under.

She did not resurface.

***

_In her dream, she was with Takuya. Dancing slowly under the tree but in a blink of Zoe's eyes. Things changed. It was a nightmare, Ash took Zoe's place. Zoe was shouting with all her might._

"_I'm sorry! I still love you!" She cried._

_But seems like there was a force that was keeping Takuya and Ash from hearing her._

_Then Takuya and Ash stopped slow dancing they walked away from Zoe with holding hands. Zoe screamed onto her knees._

"_Come back," she whispered. "Please, come back," it was like there was a black hole in her heart, getting bigger and bigger. "Enough with this nightmare! NO MORE!"_

Koji came over to Zoe's house.

Koji never felt so helpless, he was trying to calm Zoe down. He didn't know what to do. That day—he thought he was going to have to tell her parents to hospitalize her.

When she had wake Zoe from her nightmare, he'd never seen Zoe throw a fit like that. She was never one for the tantrums, but, she flew into a fury. She threw her clothes everywhere and screamed about her nightmare—and then she finally started crying.

Koji tried all of his best to calm Zoe down.

"Shh, it's just a nightmare," Koji rubbed out of Zoe's cheek her hot tears.

Zoe wouldn't eat or drink, she wouldn't even move.

"Oh C'mon Zoe, eat."

"I'm not in the mood."

"Would you like something to drink?"

"None of your business."

"Some appreciation here!"

She looked up from her cereal, which she was pondering, and stared at Koji in shock. She hadn't been following the conversation—actually, she hadn't been aware that they were having conversation—and she wasn't sure what he meant.

"You're not the one here being fooled, victim," she mumbled.

"You have no idea where I've been through after these passed months," he clarified.

"What do you want me to do?" She felt her face crumple. It was so unfair.

"Forgive yourself. Forget about him and move on."

"I think his impossible to forget."

"I want the Zoe who always gets into trouble. Trouble would be better than this…this moping around all the time!" he grudgingly conceded. "Moping would be better—that would be doing _something. _You're just…lifeless, Zoe. I think that's the word I want."

This accusation struck home. She sighed and tried to put some animation into her response.

"I'm sorry, Koji." Her apology sounded a little flat, even to her. She thought she's been fooling him. Keeping Koji from suffering was the whole point of all this effort. How depressing to think that the effort had been wasted.

"I don't want you to apologize."

She sighed. "Then tell me what you do want me to do."

"Zoe," he hesitated, scrutinizing her reaction to his next words. "Zoe, you're not the first person to go through this kind of thing, you know."

"I know that." Her accompanying grimace was limp and unimpressive.

"Listen, Zoe. When Ash picked my brother over me," he inhaled deeply. "Well, that was a really bad time for me."

"I know, Koji," she mumbled.

"But I handled it," he pointed out. "Zoe, you're not handling it."

"I'm fine—Look," she said in a flat voice. "I'll eat, drink, and move. I'll go out, if my parents want. I'll call Jess."

"That's not what I want," he argued, frustrated.

She pretended to be dense, looking down at the table. "I don't understand, Koji. First you're mad because I'm not doing anything, and then you say you don't want me to go out."

"I want you to be happy—no, not even that much."

"Thanks for being here for me, I really appreciate it. But I think I know what to do. And I still think you should mind your own business," She finally grinned widely.

"Zoe—" Koji began, his voice was thick.

"I'll make plans with Jess," she interrupted, standing up and yanking her untouched breakfast from the table. She dumped her bowl in the sink without pausing to wash it out. She couldn't t deal with anymore conversations.

"I don't want to argue, but if you say so." He went to the door. "Hey, can you still remember about me saying, you know…"

She paused. "Not everything. The others are nothing but a blur. The only thing I could remember is the image of Takuya and Ash cuddling," she sounded disgust.

Koji was out of the door before he could react.

"Excellent." Koji told himself.

Zoe's phone rang twice before she could answer it.

"Oh so now you're calling me?!" It was Ash.

"What I did was a very wrong thing to do so I apologize."

"Okay, fine. Apology accepted. But promise me you'll never repeat it ever again. It's really hard." She laughed.

"Thank you, you're the best friend ever."

"You know me, I don't plant anger in others," She reminded her. "Now, explain everything what happened yesterday. Why were you and Jane ignoring me?"

"It's not me, it's Jane. We were ignoring you because of Koichi."

"But you still ignored me."

"Well, you embarrassed us in front of everybody."

"I did?"

"Yes, you did."

"I don't remember."

"So it's true that you were drunk."

"Who told you?"

"First it was obvious. Second, Jess accidently slipped her mouth."

"That's not important now. Just don't tell anyone."

"I have something to tell you."

"Spill it out."

"I think I'm falling for Takuya."

Zoe's heart started to pound louder. Their conversation was all too fast. "Congratulations. Have fun with Takuya, you two deserve each other."

"You're not mad are you?"

"Why would I be? I broke up with him, remember?"

"Well, he still has feeling for you."

"Then why was he making me jealous?"

"Because you were making him jealous in the first place."

"You forced me to hang out with Koichi," she noted.

"Oh, right, I almost completely forgot."

"Ash, to be honest, I still love Takuya. But please don't stop on loving Takuya, it's for the best."

"Are you sure?"

"Even though it hurts, I'd give him up just for you."

"Thank you, Zoe, for everything."

"Goodbye, Ash."

"See ya!"

Quickly, after the conversation on the phone, she went outside for a walk at the plaza. While she was daydreaming at the middle of the plaza, Macky accidently ran up to Zoe.

"Oooh…" she groaned, stayed where she was lying.

"Oops, sorry, my bad," Macky apologized, trying to reach for Zoe's hands.

"Don't touch me!" Macky obeyed her. "I don't know how long this nightmare's going to last," she whined.

"I've been there."

"Hey, you're heart broke, too."

"Nope," Zoe didn't reply. "So do you want to be step by this time or what?"

"Oh, right." Koji helped her stood up. "Thanks."

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" he asked.

"That'll be cool," she smiled.

As they started walking, Macky started something to talk about. "How long have you been drinking?"

"Yesterday was my first time."

"Why?"

"Celebrating for being single and nothing to care about."

He smirked. "Well, that's funny thing to hear. If you really wanna forget the guy…"

"Get a new guy." They said at the same moment then they chuckled.

"So you're in love with chocolate-brown eyes, eh?" Zoe widened her eyes to Macky.

"Well, I don't know," she sighed. "It's really amazing how time passes by so quickly, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Yesterday, I was in love with Takuya. Now, I don't even care about him anymore."

"You know, I wanted to talk to you."

"Well, you're talking to me now."

Macky met her eyes for a second, and then looked away quickly toward the fountain. It almost looked like he was blushing, but it was hard to tell with his dark skin.

"Look," Koji said. "I was planning to do this a little bit differently." He laughed, and it sounded like he was laughing at himself. "Smoother," he added. 'u was going to work up to it, but"—and he looked at the clouds, dimmer as the afternoon progressed—

He laughed again, nervous. We were still pacing slowly.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded.

He took a deep breath. "I want to tell you something. And you already know it…but I think I should say it out loud anyway. Just so there's never any confusion on the subject."

She planted her feet, and he came to stop. She took her hand away and folded he arms across her chest. She was suddenly sure that she didn't want to know what he was building up to.

Macky's eyebrows pulled down, throwing his deep-set eyes into shadow. They were pitched black as they bored into hers.

"I'm in love with you, Zoe," Macky said in a strong, sure voice. "Zoe, I love you. And I want you t pick me instead of Koji and Koichi. I know you don't feel that way, but I need the truth out there so that you know your options. I wouldn't want a miscommunication to stand in our way."

She stared at him for a long minute, speechless. She could not think of one thing to say to him.

As he watched her dumbfounded expression, the seriousness left his face.

"Okay," he said, grinning. "That's all."

"Macky—" it felt like there was something big sticking in her throat. She tried to clear the obstruction. "I can't—I mean I don't…I have to go."

She turned, but he grabbed her shoulders and spun her around.

"No, wait, I _know _that, Zoe. But, look, answer me this, all right? Tell me exactly why you want me around, then." Be honest."

It was hard to concentrate on his question, so it took a minute to answer. She thought carefully. "I miss you when you're not there. When you're happy," She qualified carefully, "it makes me happy. You're my friend, I love you, but I'm not _in _love with you."

He nodded, unruffled. "But you do want me around."

"Yes." She sighed. He was impossible to discourage. "You're glutton for punishment," she grumbled.

"Yep." He stroked the tips of his fingers across her right cheek. She slapped his hand away.

"DO you think you could behave yourself a little better, at least?" She asked, irritated.

"No I don't. You decide, Zoe. You can have me the way I am—bad behavior included—or not at all."

She stared at him, frustrated. "That's mean."

"So are you."

That pulled her up short, and she took an involuntary step back. He was right. If she wasn't mean—and greedy, too—she would tell him she didn't want to be friends and walk away. It was wrong to try to keep her friend when that would hurt him. She didn't know what she was doing here, but she was suddenly sure that it wasn't good.

"You're right," she whispered.

He laughed. "I forgive you. Just try not to get _too _mad at me. Because I recently decided that I'm not giving up. There really is something irresistible about a lost cause."

"Giving up is my secret to success, Macky." She stared into his dark eyes, trying to make him take her seriously. "I'm not yet ready to fall in love again."

"You love me, too," he reminded her, He held up his hand when she started to protest. "Not the same way, I know. But I'm also not ready but I'm doing it."

She shook her head. "You're impossible."

Suddenly, he was serious. But she had enough, she walked away while Macky's talking to her.

"Until your heart stops beating, Zoe," he said on Zoe's back. "I'll be here—fighting. Don't forget that you have options."

"I don't want options," she disagreed, she didn't stop walking away.

His eyes narrowed. "All the more reason to fight—fight harder now, while I can."

"Forget it!" She objected.

When she got home, she quickly called Ash.

"Pick up, pick up," deep down inside she was jumping up down.

"What's up?" Ash finally answered.

"Where were you? I've been trying to call you!"

"What are you talking about? This is the first time you called me today."

"Exactly."

"What's wrong with you? You sounded like…like your house is burning."

"You have no idea…Koji, Koichi and Macky…well…I think they're fighting over me!"

"I know."

"What? You knew? For how long?"

"Five minutes ago. Koji and Koichi, except for Macky. Hey, rhymes."

"Ash! Focus!"

"Right…gosh, what did you do to them? They seemed like hypnotized or something."

"I have no heck of the idea! Koji, well, we were hanging a lot right after I broke up with Takuya. For Koichi, just yesterday—"

"Aren't you forgetting something? He's like you're left and right side hand."

"Oh, right. Well, Macky...he's been my friend since Project STEP. I only see him every competitions."

"Hello? He pulled you away from me after competition of Journalism…meaning you left me with my not so close friends."

"You've got to be kidding me! What should I do?"

"Well, if I were you I would pick Koji. Because, if Koichi's a play boy while you don't have feelings for Macky while Koji was your crush."

"I have no feelings for all of them. I only love them as friends. And I don't wanna also hurt their feelings."

"Bust them in a good way of course."

"It's all the same, it's always in the bad and good way, Ash!"

"If you're not going to take my advice, then don't ask."

"Just give me tips about 'fighting over'." She requested.

"Well, if you're being fighting over, it means that you're beautiful, which is true," Ash agreed to her tip. "Go to the one who is good, not to the one whose kind. To the one who knows life, not to the one who's smart. Because he loves you, not the one who only likes you," she continued.

"Thank you very much."

"What are friends for?"

"Hey, when Takuya asks you out, don't even think about on saying no to him. Say yes. For me?"

"Well, sure."

"Bye." She ended the call. "Damn it!" She grumbled as she punched the wall.


	23. Confessions

Yes! Zoe and Jane are okay, again. They both apologized for their mistakes, while Zoe busted Koji, Koichi and Macky, even though they've been busted, the way they treated Zoe before never changed, of course.

"Zoe, to be honest, you moved on so fast," Mike commented, his eyes focused off to the side, not really looking at her. She wondered how long that had been going on without her noticing.

It was a slow afternoon at school.

"Yeah, it's really weird," she said. She still hadn't been able to sink back into her protective shell of numbness, and everything seemed oddly close loud today, like she'd taken cotton out of her ears. She tried to tune out the laughing students without success.

"Leave me alone," said Ash. "Look at yourself, you're embarrassing me, you're embarrassing yourself." she replied on Takuya who was screaming onto his knees, begging to get back on him.

"Will you two stop flirting here? Can't you see we're eating?" Jane said. "Seriously, Zoe, as soon as a Takuya gives up, I'm celebrating," she murmured.

"First, Zoe and now, you!" Takuya said. "What is wrong with you people?!"

"What's wrong with us?!" Zoe started. "Who the heck are you to tell us what the heck's wrong with us?!"

"I'm not talking to you!"

"Well, you just used my name. And I don't like my name being called when he has nothing to do with me already."

"Show-off."

Zoe was frozen in a long minute.

"Call me show-off one more time," Zoe smiled. "C'mon, one more time."

"You stupid, annoying, little show-off!" He laughed.

Zoe pulled her arm back and then let it snap forward, punching him in the mouth with as much as power she could force out of her body.

There was a crunching sound. Takuya fell into his back.

"Ow! _OW!_" He said.

"Never underestimate me," Zoe warned him then she left the cafeteria. She ignored the students that rounded Takuya.

***

"Unbelievable." Mr. Mason folded his arms under his chest. "Now. Explain Takuya."

He didn't answer. He stayed silent as the air.

"Koji," he called over the crowd his name. "Tell me what happened."

"Well, Takuya was talking to Ash about something, something like this and that, it's kind of personal or private so you don't mind now, do you?" Koji said rapidly.

"Koji!" Ash hissed behind him.

"I understand, just explain to me everything." Mr. Mason replied.

"Zoe said something on Takuya's back, he might've heard it from her then they began shouting. Takuya more of like called Zoe, 'show-off'. Zoe demanded Takuya to call her that one more time then she punched him," he explained. "Would you like me to demonstrate on how she punched Takuya on his mouth?"

"Thanks, but no thank you," Mr. Mason answered. "So you backstabbed him?" he asked Zoe.

"I'm not a freaking backstabber, sir. I said it out loud. Do you want me to say it again for you?" Zoe smiled, joking.

"Zoe," Mr. Mason said.

"Punching a guy is a very wrong thing to do. But he has no rights for insulting me a show-off. May I ask you Kanbara, am I being too proud on you or your just to jerk to admit that your being a show-off more than me?" He didn't respond. "There's nothing to apologize for, Mr. Mason because I'm never going to feel sorry for him."

"Very well, then. If I ever hear you two fighting again, I'll send you both into the office, call your parents and won't graduate next year," Mr. Mason threatened. "Do I get myself clear?!" It was the first time his students heard him serious.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Takuya and Zoe answered at the same time.

Ever since that day passed, many things changed. Takuya became prouder and prouder; he had new friends which means he's only hanging out with Koji, Koichi and JP during lunch; he became a play boy, flirting to each and every girls in their class; while Zoe stayed what she is; Takuya was now afraid of Zoe but he was still talking to her but Zoe acted that he never existed.

**One Year Later**

**The Day Before Their Graduation**

For the first time of Takuya's life, Takuya was banding with his old friends, Koji, Koichi and JP. They were drinking soda at the plaza.

"So this is it, guys. This is really it!" Koji said.

"Yeah, I can't really believe it," Koichi said.

"Oh c'mon! There's still college," JP reminded them.

"Takuya, why the silent all the sudden?" Koji asked.

"Yeah, seems like this is the first time you hang out with us," Koichi chuckled.

"Well, I've been thinking that I've been such a jerk to you guys," Takuya bit his lip. "And I'm sorry."

They paused for a minute then punched Takuya's arm playfully.

"It's okay, dude. At least you get to apologize to us right before our graduation," JP smirked.

"Yeah, we all know where you're going through. So, we're cool," Koji put his hands on his pocket.

"All that matters is we get to hang out one more time before out graduation. It's like goodbye high school life and hello college life," Koichi put his hands up.

"Thanks, guys. For everything." Takuya smiled widely. "Here's to our victory," he toasted. "And going college."

"And for new life but not changing how we treat each other," Koji emphasized.

They all grinned and touched their can to each other.

"Say, may we ask you a few questions, Takuya?" Koichi asked.

"Sure, sure."

"You changed, why?" JP was the first one to ask.

"It was involuntary," he answered.

"Why did you make new friends while you've got us?" Koji asked the toughest question of his.

"When I realized I'm just making a fool of myself around her. I needed to get away. Of course, you're always hanging out with her."

"From who? Ash?"

He gulped then sighed. "From Zoe," he corrected.

Koji, Koichi and JP spit the soda in their mouth. "Okay, that was overacting," Takuya commented.

"You haven't moved on from her, have you?" Koji patted his back.

"Nope. Not yet," Takuya confessed.

"You had forgotten Ash. You can't even move on from Zoe?!" Koichi finished up his soda.

"To be honest, I've noticed a lot of change of Takuya ever since Zoe broke up with him," Koji pointed. "Play boy. Prouder. He was afraid of Zoe."

"Then tell her how you feel, again," Koichi threw his can.

"I've tried. I did apologize for what I've done, for being a jerk in front of her before she punched me. She accepted it…"

"Good."

"But the problem is, she's not even looking at me, she doesn't even say hi to me. It's like I never existed," he complained.

"Maybe because she waiting for you to make the first move," Koji finished his soda.

"Takuya, when she broke up with you she got hurt also. It was the hardest thing for her to do. It got even worse when you hook up with her best friend, Ash," JP explained.

Takuya laid his head back down. "How bad was it?"

"We were all so vulnerable…" Koji began slowly. "We never knew what to do. We suggested her parents to hospitalize her on the first week. She wouldn't eat or drink, she wouldn't move."

"She snapped out of it though?" Koichi noted.

"But the first time I saw her throw a fit like that. She was throwing things at me, everywhere and screamed…then she finally started crying…" Koji remembered the time Zoe injured her on his arm by throwing him a glassed-cup.

"But?" Takuya prompted.

"She went back to school and work, she ate and slept and did her homework. She answered when someone asked her a direct question. But she was…empty in one whole day of school. Her eyes were blank, it was only locked on you and Ash. There were lots of little things—she wouldn't listen to music that time; we found bunch of cuts on her hands, Mike saw her punching the wall until it bleeds. She's not taking pictures; she wouldn't be in the same room when we're playing. We figured it out—she was avoiding everything that might remind her of…you," Koichi explained.

"We could hardly talk; we were so worried about saying something that would upset her—the littlest things would make her flinch—and she never volunteered anything. She would just answer if someone asked her something," Koji continued.

"She was alone all the time," JP added. "It was night of the living dead around that one whole day."

They all shuddered, remembering.

"What an awful one day of her," Takuya said, voice glum. "I'm so sorry, guys."

"It's not _your _fault." Koji said.

"Yeah. Ever since she woke up. She has some color in her cheeks when she comes to school, again, some light in her eyes. She's happier." Koichi paused.

"She's one of a kind," Takuya agreed in a dry voice.

"You remember when she was drunk?" Koichi asked Takuya.

"Yeah, she was one annoying, love drunk," he chuckled.

"She laughed and laughed until she cried. She said something about you, but I just couldn't remember."

After a few moments, Takuya wanted to tell something to Koji, Koichi and JP. But before Takuya explained, Koji brought out another cans of soda. They opened it then drank it ceremoniously.

"I'm moving away," Koji, Koichi and JP spitted the soda they were drinking. "Will you guys stop doing that?"

"We're sorry…men, you always give us a lot of surprises," Koji wiped his wet mouth.

"Wait…you're moving?! Where? When?" Koichi asked.

"Yes, I'm moving away from Canada the day after the graduation," Takuya explained.

"Dude, we're gonna miss you…" JP squeezed Takuya.

"Cant—breathe!" Then he let go.

***

Takuya got home later that he'd planned and found Shinya had ordered a pizza while his parents were out to buy a gift for him.

"Pizza?" he held a one piece of pizza to Takuya.

"Thanks," as he accepted it. Then went up to his room.

"If I were you, I would call her and tell her to meet me at the plaza after the graduation," Shinya suggested to his big brother.

"Yeah, whatever," he shut his door close. He checked his email, and it was still empty. He grabbed his cell phone then threw himself on his bed. He took a look o Zoe's picture in his phone.

Her perfect little face, her emerald eyes, her moist skin, her golden-haired and her wide smile.

"Why do I think about you?" he asked himself. Then he decided to take his little brother's suggestion. He called her twice: at first she didn't answer, at his second attempt, finally she answered at the twice ring.

"Yes?" She said.

Takuya was half frozen, he was blanked. "Hello?" She said.

Takuya cleared his throat. "Hi…I…uhm…can you believe it?"

"Yeah, we're finally graduating!" She said happily. "So what's with the call? You usually don't call me anymore ever since…you know what I mean." She smirked.

"I know, but I always wanted to, I just don't have the courage to talk to you because I…get blanked."

She laughed. "It's true." Takuya said. "Anyways, can you meet me at the plaza tomorrow at four o'clock? Besides, our graduation is early in the morning, eight o'clock right?"

"Sure, sure. I'll be there. Why?"

"We need to talk…about _us._"

"Wow…that's new word from your dictionary," seems like everything Takuya's telling her is a joke to her. "See ya tomorrow, bye!" She hung up on him.

"Take care," he said, even though Zoe had ended their conversation.

Zoe's khaki skirt lay over the back of rocking chair, waiting for her to discover something that went with it just exactly right. Something that would make her look beautiful and grown up. Something that said _special occasion. _She was coming up with a lot of ideas to wear she can't even pick one.

It was almost time to go, and she was still wearing her favorite old sweats. Unless she could find something better here—and the odds weren't looking good at this point—she was going to graduate in them.

She scowled at the pile of clothes in her bed.

She dressed in gaze. She put on her red blouse. She'd been planning to do something more sophisticated with her, hair but time was up, so it hung straight and boring as on any other day. It didn't matter. She didn't bother to look in the mirror, so she had no idea how her sweater and skirt ensemble worked. That didn't matter, either. She threw the ugly yellow polyester graduation robe over her arm and hurried down stairs.

"You look nice," Steve said, already gruff with suppressed emotion.

It wasn't enough time for her to pull together a calm façade. But they were riding in her Dad's new car.

"Are you all right?" Amanda whispered when she helped her from the back seat in the school parking lot.

"Nervous," she answered, and it wasn't even a lie.

"You are so beautiful," she said.

Steve and Amanda put their arms around Zoe's shoulder. It was like a one happy family.

"Are you excited?" Steve asked Zoe.

"Not really," she admitted.

"Zoe, this is a big deal. You're graduating from high school. It's the real world for you now. College. Living on your own…You're not our little girl anymore." Amanda choked up a bit at the end.

"Mom, Dad," she moaned. "Please don't get all weepy on me."

"Who's weepy?" Steve growled. "Now, why aren't you excited?"

"I don't know, Dad. I guess it hasn't hit yet or something."

"It's good that you're meeting Takuya. You two really need to talk." Amanda said.

"Sure. Exactly what we need."

They laughed at her tone and squeezed her shoulders. Zoe looked at the clouds, her face thoughtful.

Her parents had to leave her at the back door of the gym and go around to the main entrance with the rest of the parents.

It was pandemonium as Ms. Cope from the front office and Mr. Varner the math teacher tried to line everyone up alphabetically.

"Up front, Mr. Orimoto," Mr. Varner barked at her.

"Hey Zoe!"

She looked up to see Ashley and Jane waving at her from the back of the line with a smile.

She waved back, and then showed her friends rolling her eyes because of Mr. Varner, they laughed, and went to go stand with the O's.

"Down here, Zoe!" Ash called again.

She walked down the line to take she place behind Ash. As she got closer, she saw Jane and five people back, watching Ash with a wide smile on her face.

Ash was babbling before she was in earshot.

"…so amazing. I mean, it seems like we just met, and now we're graduating together," she gushed. "Can you believe it's over?" I feel like screaming!"

"So do I," she muttered.

"This is all just incredible. Do you remember our first day here? We were stick together, like, where ever you and I go, you're there and I'm there. That's how we role. Amazing. And now I'm off to California and you'll stay here and I'm going to miss you so much! You have to promise that we'll get together sometimes! I'm so glad you're meeting up with Takuya. That's prefect. Because they're leaving…"

"Say what?!"

They droned on an on, and they were sure the sudden return of their friendship was due to graduation nostalgia. Zoe paid attention about Takuya leaving tomorrow as well as she could while she shrugged into her robe.

Because it was ending, no matter what Casey, the valedictorian, had to say about commencement meaning "beginning" and all the rest of the trite nonsense. Maybe more for her than the rest, but they were all leaving something behind them today.

It went so quickly. She felt like she'd hit the fast forward button. And then Casey was speed talking in her nervousness, the words and phrases running together so they didn't make sense anymore. Principal Greene started calling names, one after the other without a long enough pause between; the front row in gymnasium was rushing to catch up. Poor Ms. Cope was all thumbs as she tried to give the principal the right diploma to hand to the right student.

Zoe studied Takuya's confused, but not upset face. It was a first time of her life to studies his face again. She wondered how she'd ever fallen for him. An angel, standing there with wings intact.

She heard Mr. Greene call her name and she rose from her chair, waiting for the line in front of her to move. She was conscious of cheering at the boys' corner, and she looked around to see Takuya, Koji, Koichi and JP, all of them hooting in encouragement. She managed to throw them an approximation of a smile.

Mr. Greene finished with the list of names, and then continued to hand out diplomas with a sheepish grin as they filed past.

He mumbled Ash's last name as she took hers.

"Congratulations, Miss Orimoto," he mumbled to her, pressing the diploma into her good hand.

"Thanks," murmured.

And that was it.

I went to stand next to Ash with the assembled graduates. Ash was all red around her eyes, and she kept blotting her face with the sleeve of her robe. It took her a second to understand that she was crying.

Mr. Greene said something she heard, and she was the one who started shouting, and everyone around her followed her, shouted and screamed. Yellow hats rained down. As Zoe pulled her off, at her first toss, she threw her hat too high and hard she couldn't see where it is. She saw another yellow hat on the ground, since nobody's picking it up, she took it.  
"Let's just pretend that never happened," Zoe and Jane laughed.

"Oh, Zoe!" Jane blubbered over the sudden roar of conversation. "I can't believe we're done."

"I can't believe it's all over," Zoe mumbled.

They threw their arms around each other. "You have to promise we won't lose touch," Ash said.

They hugged back, feeling a little awkward as Zoe dodged her request. "I'm so glad I know you, guys. It was good school years."

"It was," Jane sighed, and sniffed. Then they dropped their arms. "Koji!" she squealed, Koji and the rest of the gang were together. Families were beginning to converge, pressing them tighter together.

They congratulate to each other. She craned her head, looking for Takuya.

"Congratulations," Takuya said.

"Um, thanks."

"You don't look like you're over the nerves yet," he noted.

"Not quite yet." She chuckled. "Picture taking time." She raised her camera. "May you take as some picture, please?" Zoe asked Casey.

"Well, sure." Casey took the camera off of her hand politely. Takuya, Koji, JP, Zoe, Koichi, Ash and Jane stroke different kinds of pose. Before they go home, of course, they took each other some picture.

Zoe saw her parents' head bob up over the other heads as they searched for her. They spotted her and waved.

"See ya later, okay?" Zoe said.

He nodded once, his mouth a grim line.

"Zoe!" Steve crowed, pushing his way past the close-packed families around them.

"Congratulations, baby!" Amanda yelled, even though they were right at her ear now. They wrapped their arms around her.

"Thanks," Zoe muttered.

"So where do you want to go out for dinner?" Steve asked. "The sky's the limit."

"Anywhere."

"Do you want to go to the restaurant?" Amanda asked with an eager smile.

Zoe did particularly enjoy restaurants.

"Sure, cool," she said.

Her parents smiled wider, and then sighed. Her friends turned abruptly and stalked away though the dwindling crowd.

The restaurant was crowded. The place was, overpriced and tacky, but it was the only thing close to a formal restaurant in town, so it was always popular for events. Zoe ate of course, lasagna, Steve ate prime rib while Amanda ate spaghetti. And they talked over the back of the seat to Koji and Koichi's parents. It was noisy—everyone there had just come from graduation, and most were chatting across the aisles and over the booth-tops like her parents.

She had her back to the front windows, and shrugged in between Koji and Koichi.

Lunch dragged. Steve and Amanda, busy socializing, ate too slowly. She picked at Koji's untouched burger, stuffing pieces of it into the napkin when she was sure his attention was somewhere else. It all seemed to take very short time, but when she looked at the clock—which she did necessary—the hands had moved.

"I thought you have a meeting with Takuya?" Koji asked her.

"You're one any half hour late," Koichi reminded her.

"Oh, shoot! I completely forgot!" She stood up.

"In a hurry?" Steve asked her.

"I'll be home late," she claimed.

"Okay." Amanda said goodbye to her. Zoe ran outside and ran as fast a she can to at the plaza.


	24. Sorry

As Zoe curved to the east she saw Takuya sitting on the bench.

"Zoe?"

Takuya's soft voice came, her hair wind-blown from running.

"Let's get thus stupid conversation over with," she mumbled as she sat beside Takuya, not meeting his eyes.

"Am I a bad person to you?" he started.

"Well, you were a bit jerk ever since I punched you," she admitted.

"I should've said this a bit earlier…I…just don't have the strength to face you." He muttered to himself. He took a deep breath, and then Zoe smiled slightly.

"When you dated my best friend, a part of me wanted to get you back but I reminded myself that the decision to terminate the relationship was mine alone," she confessed then sniffed, feeling a little awkward. After memories of the four months they spent together resurfaced. "I…uh…gotta go."

Takuya let her turned her back on him, again. Accepting that they may never be together.

Zoe stopped from walking then turned around. She sighed. "Takuya," she called over his name. "I'm sorry," her tears ran down to her cheeks. "I'm really, really sorry," she sniffed. "Because I'm hurting you…" she sobbed. "I didn't mean to."

Takuya was touched. "I didn't mean to," Zoe repeated. "Sorry. Sorry. Sorry," she kept saying sorry over and over again.

Takuya pulled Zoe into his arms at once, and kissed her forehead, then her cheeks then her lips.

There was too much tension, too strong an edge to the way his lips crushed hers—like he was afraid they only had so much time to left them.

Zoe couldn't let herself think about that. Their hearts, racing already, spluttered frantically. Zoe twisted slowly in his arms. His hands seized her face.

His mouth was gentle; there was a brand-new edge of conflict and desperation in the way his lips moved. She locked her arms in his neck, and, to her suddenly overheated skin, his body felt hotter than ever.

He didn't stop kissing her. Zoe was the one who had to break away, gasping for air. Even then his lips did not leave her skin. Zoe pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry," she apologized again as she rubbed her mouth. Before Takuya say something she runaway from him.

Takuya, Koji, Koichi and JP hang out again at the plaza. And again, they bought a can of soda.

"So how was it?" Koji asked.

"I kissed her without her permission," Takuya touched his lips.

Koji, JP and Koichi spitted the soda they were drinking.

"No comment," Takuya said as he watched them spit.

"Who…what…when…huh?" JP was confused.

"She said she wanted me back when I dated Ash but she reminded herself that she broke up with me alone," Takuya explained. "She was gonna walk away from me again but she faced me again and apologized to me. She cried."

"Whoa…whoa…whoa…wait a minute, did she push you away?"

"And I thought she was going to push me away but I was wrong," he answered.

"One question, one answer, Takuya," JP said. "If you still love her, how much?"

Takuya gulped his soda. "I love her so much, JP, more than my own life. The way I loved her before, it never changed. Even though she's hurting me, I still love her just the way she is. I always wanted her to be safe and happy."

"You know, we've got a friend," Koji patted Takuya's back. "He's proud yet kind and loyal."

"And he always accept the girl he loves at her worst and gives his best," JP added.

"And we all know that he's going to do the right thing," Koichi ended their statement.

One day, Zoe was alone at the plaza early in the morning. She was thinking, if Takuya leaves, she may never see the boy she loved ever again.

"Your mother told me that you're here," sat beside Zoe at the green bench. They were in front the fountain. "I'm flying to Canada tonight. I'll be there like four years."

Zoe sighed then met her eyes to Takuya's. "Sorry."

"You know, I should be the one here apologizing. So I'm sorry," he apologized. "I'm sorry for not saying sorry the day I hurt you because when you broke up with me I only thought…for myself…what I only feel…what I only like," he continued. Zoe looked deeply into Takuya's eyes and listened to what she was saying. "I'm sorry Zoe I became selfish. I never cared you need to find the Zoe that got lost that time," Zoe's eyes were burning.

"Zoe still loves you," she touched his face with her firing palm. Takuya rested his head on Zoe's palm and took it and kissed her hand, crying.

"You don't know how much I love saying you that…" he sniffed. "I wish we are still together," his tears raised down on his blazing cheek. "I wish there enough more time to say how much I've missed you…" he held Zoe's hand so tightly and never let it go, "but…every time I how much I love you…I can't avoid to feel the pain…and I'm sorry," he sobbed.

Zoe finally had shed into tears. "What am I supposed to do?"

"This is me, Zoe. I'm the one who needs time, now…so I can forget each and every pain…to remember all the way in what's best for us," Zoe nodded. "In order for Takuya to come back when we separated…" he didn't finish instead, he rubbed his eyes. "I will never stop loving you, Zoe," he sniffed. "If I come back here, I can love you with all my heart that there's nothing you have to worry about if we get hurt."

His lips crushed hers. He kissed her calmly, smoothly, his other hand gripping tight around the back of her neck. His mouth was soft, despite the calm, his lips molding to hers in a warm, unfamiliar way. Zoe's lips opened, she felt his hot breath in her mouth.

And he pulled back to look at her. He pressed his lips softly to hers again, once, twice…third time.

He let go of her face and leaned away.

"As long as I'm alive, my heart will always be yours," He leaned down, and pressed his lips very lightly to her forehead for the briefest instant. Her eyes closed.

There was a light, unnatural breeze. Her eyes flashed open. He was walking away.

**Four Years Later**

After all these years, Zoe had graduated from Business and Accountancy while Takuya from Science and Technology.

Takuya left Zoe in the cheerful plaza, bright, harmless. And that's where she is, still waiting for him to come back.

"Takuya, where are you?" She said. "Please, come back to me," she whispered. She looked down.

Then a few seconds later, someone touched held her hand so tightly. "I told you I'd come back," Takuya said under his breath. His voice was rough—if velvet can be rough—with anxiety.

"I thought you'd never come," Zoe said.

"Do you wanna go out tonight?" Takuya asked.

"Will you leave me again?" Zoe asked.

"Actually, I've already got a job here," Zoe finally looked at him.

"Star Bucks would be cool this afternoon…" Zoe smiled.

"Then tonight, wanna go for a mall?" His voice was anxious.

"Definitely," she replied.

But before they proceed, Takuya's mouth was on hers then. Their kiss was not quite as careful as others she remembered, which suited her just fine. If she was going to rip herself up further, she might as well get as much trade as possible.

Takuya pulled away. "I'm not leaving you," he said in casual tone.

Zoe didn't say anything, and he seemed to hear skepticism in her silence.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not without you," he added more seriously.

"Promise?" she whispered.

"Promise," happiness glinted metallic in their eyes.

Zoe squared her shoulders and walked forward to meet their fate, with their destiny solidly at their side.

_**THE END**_

**I change my mind, don't mind the deleted scenes because I've got other plans for those...I hoped you like the last chapter of I'm Yours, Your Mine**

**Thank you for all of your support, **

**don't forget to read/review**

**Keep updated on my next story, 'I am Your Life'...it'll be out sooner or later, so check the trailer  
**


End file.
